<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immolate My Devotion by Sleebyswords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651839">Immolate My Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleebyswords/pseuds/Sleebyswords'>Sleebyswords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Devotion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Medieval Fantasy AU, Mild Gore, Reincarnation, Side Whiterose, Some angst, bit of a slow burn, one sided catmeleon, side crosshares, some sexual tension, this is loosely based off of a manhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleebyswords/pseuds/Sleebyswords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Bumbleby Big Bang 2020!</p><p>As the daughter of a Count to a nation of Faunus citizens, Blake Belladonna has to deal with blurry memories from a past life and finding an arranged marriage to protect her people from harm as their country’s King has been violently replaced and they are swept into an empire against their will. </p><p>Yang Xiao Long appears to be the only option Blake has left, but there’s something about her inky black hair and ferocious red eyes that seem unnatural on her. Yang is feared by almost everyone, but the more Blake learns about her new wife, the more familiar she becomes. </p><p>And why does Blake dream of golden hair and lavender eyes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Devotion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 0 The Spectrum in the Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This fic is my post for 2020's Bumbleby Big Bang! This is my first Bumbleby fic and my first fic in a long while, so I'll definitely have room for improvement but bear with me as we go on this journey together. I'd like to thank everyone in the Bumbleby big bang server on discord for being amazing people! There's a lot of great work out there and I hope you'll read their work/look at their art pieces as well.</p><p>I was given the amazing opportunity to collaborate with the lovely   <a href="https://twitter.com/CelestialStari">@CelestialStari</a> on twitter! She did an absolutely gorgeous piece for this fic here: <a href="https://twitter.com/CelestialStari/status/1330049211816140801">Amazing Art</a></p><p>Here's the link to this fic's playlist: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5brUt8fsvl1aqqlVoVbIv6?si=IxVFhH_KTi2_HbviXCXtyQ">Immolate My Devotion</a></p><p>And here's the link to a map of the world:<a href="https://sleebyswords.tumblr.com/post/635376456632025088/this-is-a-reference-map-for-the-world-in-my-bee">Map Post</a> </p><p>Feel free to leave any questions or comments here or at my tumblr  <a href="https://sleebyswords.tumblr.com/">@sleebyswords</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the various realms, stories were told of worlds soaked in darkness. Denizens clawed their way to the light in vain as they were consumed and remolded as punishment for their wicked ways. What happens to those poor souls, remains to be seen. </p><p>One such world, Xocimos, stood the test of time. Untouched and free of corruption, the people inhabiting the planet were able to carve out a path for themselves under the protection of watchful eyes.</p><p>A typical village consisted of farmers, magic users, researchers, and powerful hunter guilds. </p><p>These guilds were born from the need to combat the threat of Apex Beasts, large monsters happy to feast on the fearful in a plane that was once solely theirs. </p><p>The people of Xocimos varied greatly from one another, there were humans with their hardy constitution, faunus thought to be blessed by the gods with animal characteristics, and powerful orcs whose loyalty knew no bounds. </p><p>In other realms, the racial differences present in Xocimos might lead to great conflict and tension, but here such differences meant suitability for various types of roles necessary for survival. As such, the people lived in peaceful communities, scattered by the wind. </p><p>All was well in the land for many years. </p><p>The two largest communities were the Silver Forest and the Ancient Vale. The Silver Forest was situated on a mountain range where clouds lay low and obscured the area in fog thick enough to hide the village from monsters, and in turn, hide the hunters from their prey. </p><p>Hunters there fought with stealth and grace, preferring to overwhelm the behemoths without being seen. They detested the guild hailing from the Ancient Vale, yet acknowledged the strength of their warriors. </p><p>A hundred and fifty miles south of the Silver Forest lay the Ancient Vale, a valley where the community lived around a massive ancient tree that was revered as a sacred gift from the gods. Their way of life was adventurous and bold as the vale provided little protection from the monsters that sought the sweet sap within the tree. </p><p>To survive, the Ancient Vale raised their warriors to be fierce, with fire in their hearts. They employed expert tracking skills to locate the beasts and lead any threats away from their home. </p><p>Whenever a territory outside of the guilds was in danger the two groups set aside their hostilities and partnered up to help their fellow man. A steady peace was maintained for over a thousand years through cooperation and unity. </p><p>If only such peace could last. </p><p>Blake darted through dense foliage as fast as she could muster. The woods she once called home were twisted and strange. Her latest kill slung over back did nothing to ease her worries, it was the smallest buck she had caught yet. </p><p>She sighed and her feline ears twitched nervously, things hadn’t always been so bleak. </p><p>For a few years now tensions have been rising in the Silver Forest. A recent increase of Apex Beasts in the Silver Forest has prevented merchants from trading in the area. Food supplies have been hopelessly low. </p><p>Only merchants escorted by a squad of hunters could pass safely, and even then many have fallen prey to the beasts regardless. When delegates from the different communities convened to discuss unification, relations grew worse. </p><p>The leaders of the Silver Forest sought to build a kingdom on their ancestral home, but most other communities rejected the idea, deemed the forest too dangerous with all the Apex monsters lurking nearby. </p><p>Leaders of the Ancient Vale suggested they gather at the base of their ancient tree to build the kingdom. Almost everyone agreed except for one of the Silver Forest delegates, Blake’s childhood friend, a man named Adam Taurus. </p><p>Adam led a rebellion that ousted the leaders of their land, and at first, Blake believed her friend to be a paragon of justice. He petitioned the other villages to unify on Silver Forest land because they were the closest to the heavens and believed the gods would reward their piety. Several other lands were swayed by his strong personality and honeyed words, calling for his ascent to the throne. </p><p>It took Blake far too long to realize his manipulation for what it was and she curled her lips in disgust at the memory of Adam declaring himself the soon-to-be high king of Xocimos. </p><p>The village had set up a feast with the help of the other nations under Adam’s banner. During the feast, he got down on one knee in front of Blake and asked for her hand in marriage. </p><p>When Blake rejected him, she had never seen his eyes look as dark as they did then. He clutched her hand so tightly that he left a mark.</p><p>Through gritted teeth, he asked her to be his general instead. </p><p>Her eyes were cautious, but Adam assured her that her skills in battle and diplomacy would help convince other lands to join them with little to no bloodshed. </p><p>Oh, what a lie that had been.</p><p>Blake clutched her hand, the memory left her with a sort of phantom pain every time she looked into his icy blue eyes. </p><p>Her footsteps were near silent as she padded into the village and left her kill near the butcher’s empty hut. </p><p>The darkness around the village hid Blake well as she snuck into Adam’s private office while he slept comfortably, wrapped up in his ambition and greed. Her ears craned to listen for any noises and her faunus eyes allowed her to see in the dark without a problem. </p><p>The search for his plans took a while of digging but eventually, she found a thick leather journal bound by a lock. With a careful glance around her, she pocketed it and made her way south of the village towards her hut. </p><p>Safe from prying eyes, she picked the lock with ease and began to comb through the yellowing pages. The beginning mostly talked about his dreams, but the deeper she read the more her face shifted into a look of horror. </p><p>Blake knew she had to run and get help from the Ancient Vale. Help from the last territory that wanted to see her... help from Yang. </p><p>Blake winced as memories of Yang and their complicated history together resurfaced. </p><p>They first met when they were fifteen and challenging the rites to become full-fledged hunters. Together they took on several challenges and proved to be the best duo, their combined power harmonized as one despite Blake’s preference for quick, elegant swordplay and Yang’s fierce brawling technique. On the nights they rested from the trials the two were inseparable, they brought out the best in each other, and pretty soon both girls fell in love. </p><p>The final trial was to face each other in combat and going in Yang felt confident that they would both be promoted to hunters. Blake wasn’t as ready to trust her abilities, so Yang did her best to boost Blake’s confidence before the match. Her plan worked a little too well as Blake ended up winning, but just barely. </p><p>Yang’s heart had lurched, she never felt as much admiration for someone until the moment Blake’s sword was under her chin, her gaze mirthful despite the heaving breaths she took. </p><p>For about five years after that day, Blake and Yang sent each other letters and occasionally went on away missions together. Each mission they shared was a grand adventure and their love blossomed into a secret relationship. </p><p>After the mysterious presence of Apex Beasts near the Silver Forest and Adam’s bloody coup, the next time Blake and Yang saw each other was on opposite sides of the battlefield. </p><p>Blake reminisced with a heavy heart. She threw Yang’s love away the moment she let Adam convince her to join his cause. What they did was for the people, he would say, and she was the fool who believed him. </p><p>Tears ran down her cheeks as Blake traveled a few days on foot to reach the vale. She barely ate or slept during that time, so when a hunting party found her unconscious underneath a tree, they captured her without incident. </p><p>Blake told them Adam’s true plan to summon a malevolent God. Within a matter of days, the Ancient Vale staged an attack on the Silver Forest. </p><p>In the final hour, Blake and Yang found themselves at the entrance of a temple to the gods up at the summit of the highest mountain. The war raged on behind them as screams and the sounds of weapons clashing became a cacophony in the frigid air. </p><p>“This is it then... “ Yang said softly, her eyes firmly ahead. </p><p>“Yang, wait,” Blake began, “whatever we find in there… there’s a good chance we won’t make it out alive,” she said, solemnly. </p><p>Blake was prepared to die for her mistakes, but she didn’t want Yang to fall in battle with her.  Her heart ached for life to be as simple as when she and Yang were together as lovers. She recognized that she had no right to yearn for a love she threw away. There was no one to blame for this outcome other than herself, but here she stood, in love with Yang as unwaveringly as when she first met her. </p><p>Yang regarded her with tired lilac eyes that softened the longer she gazed at Bake.</p><p>“I know,” Yang said simply, “but after all the pain Adam caused our people…” She reached for Blake’s hand slowly, her hesitance stabbed Blake’s heart. “All the pain he’s caused us… This has to end here.”</p><p>Blake worried her lip, ears back against her head, and squeezed Yang’s hand tightly, wishing she never had to let go. </p><p>Yang sighed, “some vale researchers found old texts from these ruins not too long ago. When translated they talk about how we can win.”</p><p>“Really? What do they say?” Blake asked, as her ears perked up in surprise. </p><p>It was unfair how cute Blake was when her ears were emotive like that. If they weren’t thrust into such a mess then Yang would have pulled Blake close and rubbed her ears in that way she liked. </p><p>Yang shook her head to focus, now was not the time to get lost in her feelings.</p><p>“It’s mostly metaphorical but it does say something about old flames and chanting ‘dispel evil’ ‘whilst the heart beats true’. It’s weird, but maybe we have a shot?” Yang chuckled half-heartedly. </p><p>Blake leaned her head against Yang’s shoulder and hummed. “I doubt it, but it’s not like we have anything to lose,” Blake mused. She sighed and let go of Yang’s hand before walking into the temple ruins with Yang trailing behind. </p><p>The ruins were old and decrepit. Moss hung from the ceiling and shattered pottery littered the cracked stone floor. Unlit braziers along the wall ensured that Blake and Yang were cloaked in shadows. The darkness was no problem for Blake’s eyes, Yang on the other hand kept bumping into corners and even managed to stub her toe. Blake rolled her eyes, amused by the curses Yang muttered, and held her hand to guide her to a winding staircase. </p><p>Blake moved down carefully as to not send Yang falling to her doom. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, a crumbling hall lay ahead of them with light that shimmered at the end of it. The walk was suspenseful, Blake’s ears swiveled about on her head trying to pick up any sound until she heard laughter carried by the sharp roar of wind.</p><p>Blake and Yang stopped to look at each other and a moment of understanding passed between them. Their eyes hardened with determination and they charged into a huge circular room made of clay bricks and stone pillars. A high ceiling loomed overhead and in the middle of the room sat items for a ritual such as candles, torches, blood, and what looked like evil itself. </p><p>Adam Taurus was a bull faunus with short and spiky crimson hair, black horns, and sinister intelligence in his icy-colored eyes. Instead, the man before them had teal hair and wild eyes that glowered at them with murderous intent. He may share the same face and body, but this was not Adam.</p><p>Blake drew a single-edged obsidian sword from the sheath on her back and wielded it defensively. Next to her, Yang donned clawed gauntlets crafted with the fangs of a dangerous Apex Beast. </p><p>If the accounts from the ancient texts were true, this was none other than the wind god of Xocimos, Kaze.</p><p>Blake and Yang shared a bittersweet glance. it had been a while since they fought side-by-side, only now they were two estranged lovers, ready for combat against a reincarnated god. </p><p>Kaze threw his head back and laughed a deep and mocking laugh that revealed sharp fangs. Fierce winds whipped up around his white robes as he held out a hand to the side. Within moments a sabre materialized in his grasp. The steel blade was covered in teal etchings that glinted in the light of the torches and made a sharp humming sound. </p><p>“Is this really what the pitiful mortals have sent to defeat me?” he grinned widely. “Maybe they’ve forgotten just how powerful I can be!” His words were punctuated with a slash of his sword in Blake’s direction. </p><p>A swift shard of wind went flying for her blood and she just barely managed to flip away from the attack. The wall where she was standing in front of was lacerated and the structure above shuddered. </p><p>Hoping to get a quick hit in, Yang leaped high across the rocky terrain and aimed her clawed fist for Kaze’s throat. He deftly sidestepped and arced his sword up to meet Yang head-on. The sabre clashed with one of her long claws and both fighters held their ground. Yang grit her teeth and dug her heels in; sweat formed on her brow and her muscles strained against the intensity of their standoff. </p><p>At that moment a flash of black darted past the corner of her vision as Blake rounded behind Kaze to slash him across the back. Unfortunately, Blake’s sword sliced nothing but air as he disappeared from the deadlock with a quick movement neither woman could see. </p><p>Blake and Yang stared at each other with wide eyes before Yang saw him reappear behind Blake. He growled and sent a blast of wind from his palm straight at them. </p><p>Blake dodged it with a low roll while Yang was shot in the chest hard enough to be slammed into a stone pillar some fifty feet back. </p><p>“Yang!” Blake shouted, worry clear in her voice. </p><p>Yang groaned and thanked the gods that the smithy back in the vale used the best monster parts to craft top-tier armor. Despite her gear’s fortitude, however, the blow cracked her chest plate in several places. Without it, Yang feared she would have been eviscerated. </p><p>The pillar had sustained enough damage to topple over; thankfully, Yang was able to extract herself from the rubble around her before the pillar collapsed. Now safe from immediate danger, she retook a battle stance and assessed the situation.  </p><p>Blake was in the middle of an intense sword fight with Kaze. Each slash she made was either blocked or dodged and presented no opportunity for Blake to stab him. To an outsider, it appeared that they were evenly matched as no blows were exchanged. </p><p>Yang knew the ins and outs of Blake’s fighting style by heart and saw through that. Sweat ran down the back of Blake’s neck and her swordplay was like molasses compared to Kaze’s swift maneuvers. Blake was considered one of the fastest fighters in all of the guilds, to be out-paced like this did not bode well. </p><p>Suddenly, before Yang could even blink, Kaze spun and sliced Blake on her left side. </p><p>Blake grunted in pain and clutched at the spot she had been hit; blood flowed onto her hand and her sharp yellow eyes glowered at Kaze’s smug expression. </p><p>“I’ll admit, that primitive armor you and your people love so much is quite sturdy,” he said and stepped leisurely to Blake’s crouched form, “but my blade has been slicing through beasts like you for centuries.” Kaze raised the whirring sabre above his head, ready to finish Blake off like a hungry wolf approaching an injured lamb. </p><p>In response, Blake smirked up at him and flicked her wrist as she let loose five little silver balls.</p><p>“Silver art one!” Blake shouted as a thick mist was released into the air and covered the arena. </p><p>Kaze snarled and swiped his sword where he heard her voice. He expected a fountain of blood but was instead taunted with an empty whoosh. Blake couldn’t escape his superior speed, especially not when she gave away her position. Was she trying to confuse him with sound to make him target certain spots on the battlefield? </p><p>With an arrogant flourish of his blade, Kaze summoned powerful winds in an attempt to dispel the mist. He stared in rude shock as his gale only stirred the mist around. This was no ordinary fog. </p><p>“Silver art two!” Blake shouted. The noise came from above where the fog was most concentrated. </p><p>Kaze reasoned that she was trying to lure him into an ambush; so he maintained his position on the ground with his defenses raised. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Yang descended from the air with a flurry of blows. He blocked a right cross punch just inches away from his face and coughed up blood when she slammed him in the side with a razor-sharp left hook. </p><p>Yang felt much more confident in this deadlock as she caught Kaze’s fist with her other gauntlet. His guttural scream was enraged and he tried to shake free. Yang kept him in place and signaled over to Blake with a nod.</p><p>‘Vale style seven,’ Yang thought with a grin.</p><p>Not one second after, Blake appeared on Kaze’s right and plunged her sword into his shoulder. He roared in pain and before Blake and Yang could provide a killing blow, Kaze’s sword made a deafening screech and sliced off the claws on Yang’s right gauntlet that his blade had been caught in.</p><p>Blake freed her sword from Kaze’s shoulder and sent him back a few feet with a powerful kick to get him away from a now more vulnerable Yang. </p><p>Yang jumped back just as Kaze slammed his blade into the ground; shockwaves and fierce winds caused the ruins to break and crumble in several areas around them. </p><p>“AHAHAHA… You think silly tactics and mind games can stop me?” Kaze’s laughter was unhinged and grating. Blood poured from his wounds and his eyes were wide as chaotic melodies sang in his head. </p><p>The winds gathered around him like a protective shield, when he pulled his sword from the dirt his power seemed to grow at a staggering rate. </p><p>“My family cast me out of the pantheon because they knew I had the strength and ambition to obtain supreme godhood, and they feared it!” He sneered, “you two are nothing in my path for power.”</p><p>Blake and Yang traded uneasy glances. They knew little of the gods other than the basics taught to all people in the lands. The Gods were supposed to work in harmony to protect the planet, but that clearly wasn’t the case.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Yang asked as she clutched her bleeding fist. Kaze trained his feral gaze on her.</p><p>“The Gods you ants worship are weak,” Kaze seethed. “We come from a progenitor goddess with enough power to destroy separate realities! I was her prevailing wind, the herald of her mercy and wrath!” Even as blood gushed from his wounds; he carried on, unbothered, “that is, until one day my dear little sister was killed by a demigod. That wretched half-breed did it to lure my mother into a trap where she was killed as well. Oh, when this happened I was ready for blood, eager to tear that demigod limb from fucking limb! I thought I would have the full support of my remaining siblings, but imagine my surprise when my brother and sister sealed me into a dark prison for a thousand years.”</p><p>The shock on Blake and Yang’s faces must have been apparent as Kaze grinned. </p><p>“Four thrones carved into stone by you degenerates, and two of them have been empty for centuries! I wonder how that must feel?” he spat.</p><p>Yang looked into Blake’s eyes and witnessed fear bubble up inside her. She herself felt similar anxiety rock her core. Separate realities…? If Kaze was telling the truth, then the foundation of Yang’s beliefs was soaked in falsehoods and half-truths. </p><p>With a shaky hand like the rumbling ruins, Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and held it tight. Kaze’s words couldn’t throw them off, not when their people needed them. </p><p>Blake sent her one last yearning look and then raised her weapon in her free hand. </p><p>Despite everything she and Blake had been through, Yang knew that the love she felt for Blake was real and made everything else worth fighting for. </p><p>Yang raised her gauntlet and squeezed Blake’s hand. If this was their last stand then it would end with them choosing to be together, just like when they first met.</p><p>Kaze laughed cruelly and created the biggest gale wind they had seen yet. With an unforgiving slash of his sword, he hurled the wind directly at Blake and Yang in a move that would surely decimate them. </p><p>Except it didn’t. </p><p>Where Yang once stood with a cracked chest plate and cleaved knuckles, she now stood with vivid red eyes, burning fists, and flaming hair. A shield of fire protected her and prevented Kaze’s attack from landing. </p><p>Next to her, Blake’s golden eyes appeared luminous and water spiraled around her sword like a ribbon. Furious waves protected her from the blow and she could feel the power of the ocean surge into her veins.</p><p>“Hey, Blake, vale style two!” Yang shouted, and used her command over flames to propel herself towards a confused Kaze. She landed a searing uppercut to his jaw that made a cracking sound and knocked the blade out of his hand. Satisfied that he was unarmed, Yang then followed up with a quick succession of searing punches. </p><p>Kaze growled and grunted as each hit wore down his physical form. He tried to grab his sword to block the onslaught but found himself unable to. Kaze managed to feint Yang successfully and followed up with a kick that knocked her in the head in an attempt to create some distance. </p><p>It was then that Blake rushed in with strong, protective eyes and severed his right arm from his body with a graceful swing of her blade. Kaze screamed from the white-hot pain that ran up his body and fell to the ground heavily. Blake slammed him in the head with the pommel of her sword and watched carefully as Kaze blacked out.</p><p>Blake made quick work to swing around a ribbon made of water and used it as a lasso to bind Kaze to prevent him from escaping. </p><p>Yang breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her partner. They did it, they beat Adam’s forces and the evil wind god he summoned in his lust for power. His actions almost tore apart their world, and apparently many others as well.</p><p>Yang stared at the small flame in her palm. The ancient texts resonated in her mind and she extended her hand to summon a new flame. It sat on her palm feeble and flickering and appeared redder than a typical fire. She crouched down next to Kaze’s stolen body and held the flame to his forehead, searing the skin. </p><p>Blake crouched next to her and rested her head on Yang’s strong shoulder while she prepared to imprison Kaze. Her bright eyes watched curiously as Yang began to chant the words the researchers had dug up.</p><p>Just as Yang’s lips moved to form the words needed for the incantation, Blake’s ears twitched and fear seized her when she noticed Kaze’s left hand open. His blade materialized and cut through the bonds too quickly for Yang to have a chance at surviving.</p><p>“Yang, no!” Blake shoved her out of harm’s way and was pierced through the chest by Kaze’s sabre. The stab made her cough up blood weakly and Yang watched her felled in an instant. Too slow to stop the attack, too weak.</p><p>Kaze’s cold, haggard laugh could barely be heard over rocks falling from the heavens the rapture. Blood and adrenaline rushed in Yang’s ears as she saw the woman she loved for so long take a deadly blow meant for her. The world shattered beneath her.</p><p>Yang shouted her pain and anger for all to hear that day. The battle between Kaze’s forces and the Ancient Vale hunters outside paused as everyone was brought to their knees from the sheer force. In her rage, the flames surrounding Yang crackled and grew. Yang broke Kaze’s remaining arm with a sickening crunch. She lit her palm with a fierce flame and bashed it into his head. </p><p>“DISPEL EVIL. DISPEL EVIL! DISPEL EVIL!!” Yang screamed until her throat was raw. By the fifth chant, Kaze disappeared, his essence poured into the air and dispersed. </p><p>Yang rushed over to Blake’s side the moment she was sure he was finally gone. The sight of Blake bleeding profusely onto the ground with Kaze’s sword still lodged into her chest brought tears to her eyes. She gently slid the sword out as Blake clutched Yang’s arm and hissed in pain. Once dislodged she tossed it aside and used her bandana to press against the wound. She wrapped her arms around Blake and breathed frantic reassurances.</p><p>“Blake oh my gods, everything is gonna be okay. You’ll be okay… You’re safe n-now.” Yang choked back a sob, “we’re- we’re gonna get you some help… Okay?” she said as her tears dripped down on Blake’s face. “When- when we get out of this dumb cave I-I promise I’ll marry you and-and love you the way you deserve.”</p><p>Blake’s body was cold, she knew whatever magical power bestowed upon her and Yang had disappeared as quickly as it came. The ruins were caving in on them and no amount of running would get Yang out fast enough. Blake took in a ragged breath.</p><p>“Yang?” Blake began quietly. Yang stopped rambling immediately. “Do you remember how we first met?” There was a fond smile on her face, despite the tears that cascaded down as well. </p><p>Yang looked confused, “how could I forget? The moment I first saw you I knew you owned my heart.”</p><p>“You promised me that we’d always be together, no matter what. I’ll be honest, at the time I didn’t believe you, plenty of hunting partners said that to each other, after all. But when you protected me from that raging Apex Beast with your own body, I knew you meant it.” </p><p>Yang wiped Blake’s tears from her face as she sobbed, “I’m sorry Yang, I’m so sorry. I should have never left you to listen to Adam’s fearmongering, I should have never turned my back on our people.” Blake weakly grasped the front of Yang’s armor. “None of this would have happened if I wasn’t afraid of committing to you, or if you never loved me in the first place.”</p><p>“No, don’t say that! Adam tricked everyone,” Yang kissed the top of Blake’s head between her ears. “I don’t think there’s any world where I wouldn’t love you, Blake. You’re my everything…” she whispered and pressed their foreheads together. “You did some bad things, but your heart was in the right place and here we are setting everything right.”</p><p>Blake sniffed as she held Yang’s face in her hands, “I just wish you didn’t have to die too.” </p><p>“What kind of woman would I be if I didn’t keep my promise to be by your side?” Yang joked lightly. </p><p>Blake gently swatted her face a few times and giggled when Yang huffed and kissed her hand.</p><p>“Yang?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can you kiss me?” Blake asked as they stared into each other’s eyes. She had always loved Yang’s beautiful lavender eyes; she wanted to remember them in the afterlife along with her blonde hair that shined gold under the rays of the sun.</p><p>When Yang kissed her it was a kiss full of warmth and love like no other. Their lips fit together so well, it was intoxicating like their first kiss, while also soothing and passionate like the kisses they shared before this whole mess tore them apart. Blake tasted forgiveness, and it was like finally coming home.</p><p>The ruins eventually collapsed around them, but they paid it no mind until everything went black.</p><p>The brilliance of the stars is something that almost every realm has come to cherish. People from all walks of life look up at them and wonder. </p><p>Some view them as a beacon of hope and pray fervently, others write stories and mythology to explain the mysteries of their world, a few have even figured out what they do and how they form. </p><p>However, not every realm has stars that glow. Some stars are nearly invisible, a dull muted color to reflect the state of balance in the hearts and minds below.</p><p>Arzotl tended his fire with a somber expression. His long auburn hair obscured his eyes as he looked down into the hearth that sat at the center of a temple where the sun never rose. </p><p>Outside, the darkness of space used to feel eternal. Five hundred years ago when Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna sealed away his warmongering brother was when the stars weaved themselves into the temple and emitted light for him and unto the world below.</p><p>The world his mother had created finally knew peace from the godly forces that threatened their way of life. </p><p>Yet all this came at the cost of two of the greatest hunters Xocimos had ever seen. Blake and Yang’s people immortalized the lovers into history and myth to inspire and awe future generations. </p><p>Their story lives on with the people, and yet Arzotl still poked at his flames with a stick and sighed.</p><p>“Lana, you must know by now that I can sense your eyes as they bore into my skull.” At this, the figure watching him from behind a tall marble column jumped back in surprise.</p><p>“Brother! I didn’t mean to intrude-” she stuttered and smoothed down her hair. It was a little green in the firelight, as were the antlers on her head.</p><p>“This is a hearth, is it not? The one we all grew up with,” Arzotl scowled. “Tell me, what troubles you?”</p><p>“You know what troubles me.” Lana’s retort lacked her usual bite and her stormy gray eyes were worried. “Is it right for us to ask this of them?” </p><p>Arzotl stiffened and avoided his sister’s gaze. “We won’t know what they’ll think unless we try.”</p><p>“They’ll say yes! Anything is better than being particles of the universe. What we’re proposing is the potential for more pain and heartbreak. Will they realize this too late and come to aim their power at us if things go south?” Lana’s face bore confliction and hesitance. </p><p>Arzotl understood this feeling, his mother toiled for years to create worlds in which her creations could live freely under her guidance. Bringing life brought her endless joy, which she shared with her godly children. Their pain and joy were also his.</p><p>After his mother and sister’s death, Arzotl nearly turned his back on the people that worshipped him, but then he remembered his youngest sister Xutia. How her eyes gleamed whenever she got him to listen to her drafts and ideas for world planning. She believed in the beauty of life and her bubbly personality kept their family connected tightly. Her memory kept Arzotl striving to follow her footsteps towards a path of light and love.</p><p>Lana shared his sentiment, wracked with grief as she was. It was Kaze who couldn’t let go of the past. He loved his mother and youngest sister with all his heart and it was such devotion that broke him. </p><p>Arzotl knew if he were half as wise and compassionate as Xutia, then maybe he and Lana could have saved their brother from seeking the blood-soaked path of revenge. </p><p>Lana shuffled around while her brother gathered his thoughts. He eventually stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“The fact of the matter is that to save Xutia’s world and people, we need them.” Lana looked ready to protest. “I’m well aware that we can’t control what they do, what they remember, and what happens to them, but we can intertwine their souls in a way that would bring them together in each life.”</p><p>Lana gaped at her brother in amazement.</p><p>“We can?” Her eyes were wide with wonder, and Arzotl smiled.</p><p>“I found some of Xutia’s old notes and schematics a bit ago. She detailed everything here.” Arzotl unfurled the long piece of paper and pointed to the title, “she called the result-”</p><p>“Soulmates,” Lana breathed. Her gaze was reverent as it darted around the page. “‘Only to be used on those with a love that is unbreakable’. Arzotl, I’m still worried about them, I always will be, but you’re right,” Lana looked up at him with a determined gaze. “We need Blake and Yang.”</p><p>Lana and Arzotl spent several days preparing for the necessary rituals. Working together like this made their temple feel like a home again as they explored the magic and science their mother pioneered and used to create. After thirty-six days they were finally ready to give their champions another chance at life. </p><p>The alchemical powder they concocted was imbued with components to not only resurrect a soul, but also tap into Lana and Arzotl’s elemental powers.</p><p>Lana laid out blue powder on top of a medical table while Arzotl poured red powder onto the table next to it. They then channeled the power of life and that of their respective element into the powder which caused a harsh light to emit from the table. </p><p>Lana clasped her hands together nervously as the light began to fade away.</p><p>On the table lay Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.</p><p>Their breaths were slow as the two women slept peacefully, their fingers intertwined. Arzotl and Lana watched them with happiness glimmering behind their eyes. That is until Yang snored loudly. Blake rolled towards her instinctively.</p><p>“We should probably give them a little privacy,” Lana giggled and set out robes for them to wear when they awakened. She and Arzotl walked into their study to prepare for the next ritual. </p><p>Blake’s lips curled up into a smile. She was having such a pleasant dream where she and Yang were holding hands. If this is what the afterlife was like then Blake wouldn’t mind staying indefinitely. </p><p>Although... the snores next to her were comforting and the hand she held was rough but warm and gentle… and real. </p><p>Blake uttered a quick prayer to the gods that this was not a dream. After a few moments of listening with bated breath, she decided to rip the bandage off and cracked her eyes open. </p><p>Next to her, Yang was sprawled out on a cot with her mouth agape as she slept easily. Blake’s gaze melted like liquid gold and she propped herself up on her arm to get a better look at the woman she loved.</p><p>Yang’s long hair was fanned out around her almost like a halo. She had a little drool on her face which made Blake roll her eyes fondly. As her eyes wandered lower from Yang’s chiseled jaw, Blake noticed the naked state they were both in and blushed lightly. </p><p>Nothing Blake had never seen before, and yet… The way Yang’s broad shoulders and strong muscles sloped beautifully into her soft breasts and then down to her firm abs... Blake’s eyes were blown with desire. If they weren’t in some unknown research facility then Blake would have jumped Yang’s bones then and there.</p><p>Wait, what? </p><p>Blake got up from her cot and scanned the area around them. </p><p>Alchemical tools sat on tables that lined the walls, the room was lit by strange little bright lights that were up on large white columns and scattered around the walls. </p><p>Blake swiveled her ears to listen for any sound, but could only hear Yang snort in her sleep. Some chairs sat off to the left of the cots and Blake noticed two folded garments. They were both white but one was smaller so Blake wrapped herself up in it and secured it with a sash around her waist. </p><p>When Yang’s snores finally settled down, Blake turned and locked eyes with Yang’s lovely purple gaze. Yang was mid-stretch when she noticed Blake and froze. She jumped out of bed excitedly and held Blake’s face in her hands, eyes searching for any indication that she was still dreaming. </p><p>“Blake… Be honest with me now, is this really you?” Yang’s eyes sparkled with hope.  </p><p>Blake smirked mischievously, “definitely not, actually. You’re still sleeping,” she said as she used her sleeve to wipe at the corner of Yang’s lips where some remaining drool was. </p><p>Yang narrowed her eyes playfully. “Oh, you think you’re so funny, huh?” she placed her arms around Blake’s sides, causing Blake to stiffen.</p><p>“Yang wait-” </p><p>Yang started to tickle her, much to Blake’s chagrin</p><p>“Yaaang,” Blake whined between laughs, “I will- pfft, I will end you!” Blake yelled, breathless from Yang’s tickle assault. </p><p>When Yang finally relented, Blake was panting and glaring at her. Yang’s heart burned with love. She hooked her hand under Blake’s chin and stared at Blake, lovestruck.</p><p>Blake’s eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck. Yang leaned in and kissed Blake softly at first, happy to be alive with the woman she adored. The kiss grew needier when Blake ran her hands along Yang’s shoulders and collarbone. In turn, Yang’s hands wandered around Blake’s hips and pulled her closer. </p><p>Blake found herself once again breathless when Yang kissed her neck. Her eyes fluttered from pleasure, it had been too long since they had touched like this. Feeling bold, she grabbed one of Yang’s hands and brought it to the sash holding her robe together. </p><p>Taking the hint, Yang started to undo the piece of clothing; however, they were ruefully interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Blake and Yang jumped apart when they saw two other people in the room with them. </p><p>Yang got dressed sheepishly while the mysterious people introduced themselves as Arzotl, God of fire, and Lana, Goddess of the sea. It took more than a few moments to process that fact, but when Blake and Yang did they looked bewildered as all hell.</p><p>“You see, you two died after banishing our brother to the prison realm. It’s been five hundred years since that event happened in your world,” Lana began gingerly. </p><p>“Hold on, five hundred years?” Yang exclaimed. “That can’t be right, it feels like it’s only been a few hours.”</p><p>“Ahh... well when most mortals die they dissolve into the particles that make up this plane of existence. That’s what happened to you after the cave-in,” Lana explained. Her eyes held a gentle fondness as she looked at Blake and Yang. “Your spirit essentially faded into nothingness.” </p><p>There was a tense stretch of silence while Blake and Yang digested this information. </p><p>“Then… How are we alive now? Why after five hundred years?” Blake asked.</p><p>“The reason for that is simple,” Arzotl spoke up, “We used our power to revive you so that you two could become our champions.”</p><p>“There is a world near your own in need of heroes like yourselves,” Lana added. “We cannot guarantee you a successful or easy mission. Once you’re mortal again the most we could do would be to empower you with our abilities like when you fought Kaze.”</p><p>“That was you?” Yang asked, confusion evident on her face. </p><p>Lana nodded, “yes, with our powers you were successful in defeating Kaze, but what really saved your land was your drive to fight and die for your planet,” she smiled warmly.</p><p>“There will likely be great hardships for you to endure. Starting over is no easy task after all, but in return, we offer to bind your souls together so that no matter which life you may lead, you will always find each other,” Arzotl offered. “It’s a serious choice to make, so we understand if you need time to mull it over-”</p><p>“I accept,” Yang said without a second thought. </p><p>Blake was caught off guard and looked at Yang incredulously. “Yang… You’re not even going to consider the horrible things that could happen?” Blake turned to her, ears flicking nervously. “Honey, I would love to spend eternity by your side, but the things I’ve done… Can you really forgive me, just like that?”</p><p>“Maybe I wasn’t conscious or anything, but I feel like I’ve forgiven you a thousand times in the void and I can forgive you so many more times now,” Yang said and then grabbed Blakes’s hand with her own. “We don’t know what could happen, but I want to find you and experience life together as many times possible. Blake... please say you’ll have me.” Yang kissed the knuckles of Blake’s hand sweetly and Blake felt tears well up in her eyes.</p><p>“Yang, I’ll always choose to have you, there’s no one else I’d rather spend eternity with,” she said slowly and caressed Yang’s face lovingly. Blake turned to Lana and smiled, “let’s do this.”</p><p>The second ritual went well, Arzotl carefully removed half of Yang’s soul from her body and waited as Lana did the same to Blake. Once extracted, he placed the golden essence into Blake’s body while Lana did the same and placed the purple of Blake’s soul into Yang. </p><p>When Blake and Yang woke up they felt euphoria more potent than the sweetest ambrosia, a sensation of wholeness yet to be matched in the mortal realms. </p><p>Blake leaned up to kiss Yang and she hummed at the content sound Yang made against her lips. Yang smiled and looked into Blake’s happy eyes when they parted. This feeling of bliss made any future suffering worth it. Of this, Yang was certain. </p><p>“The procedure was a success!” Lana shouted with glee. </p><p>Arzotl nodded and discreetly wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. “All we have to do now is brief you on your mission and begin the reincarnation ritual,” he chimed in. </p><p>“It’s simple really, once reborn, fate will place you into a random position in the world. You will have no memories of us or your prior life, or even of each other. The lives you forge will be entirely up to you, but your champion spirit will burn just as brightly as in your old life. Now that your souls are forever linked you two will find each other again, but whatever happens next will depend on your choices. Instability and evil plagues the realm. You two must eliminate it no matter what.” Arzotl’s voice was gravelly and deadly serious.</p><p>“This evil can take many forms, but you will undoubtedly know it when you see it,” Lana added as she sprinkled more strange powder over Blake and Yang. Arzotl opened a portal with some runes that reacted with the powder and his magic. “Now then, any questions-” A sudden look of fear crossed Lana’s face.</p><p>Blake and Yang spun around just in time to see a whirlwind of teal mixed with dark energy. Though he was not whole, they knew it to be Kaze.</p><p>His primordial form was unnatural and unnerving as he billowed into the room forcefully, sending ancient equipment and books flying.</p><p>Before anyone could even think, Kaze took the vague shape of a man. His winds bellowed and he hurled a wave of inky black miasma at Blake. </p><p>Yang instinctively used all of her strength to push Blake out of the blast and took a sharp hit to the chest and head. </p><p>The ink splashed a bit onto Blake’s arm and both women screamed in pain as the black liquid seeped into their skin. Yang sunk to her knees overwhelmed by the pain and Blake tried to reach out for her, but it was too late. </p><p>The runes emitted one final pulse of light, and Blake and Yang were gone.</p><p>Arzotl grabbed Kaze by the collar of his ghostly robes and slammed him into the wall. </p><p>“What did you do?!” he roared, eyes full of anger. </p><p>Kaze just smiled. “What? Did you think they sealed me away for good, big brother? I’ve cursed your little heroes to abject hell.” Kaze grinned as his form became intangible and flew to the open portal. “Goodbye brother, goodbye sister! Salem hates waiting,” Kaze snarled as he disappeared into the portal that closed behind him.</p><p>Lana sobbed into her hands and Arzotl stared with shock. Such a powerful curse could twist and warp Blake and Yang into fiendish people, not to mention the threat imposed by both Kaze and Salem. It would take a miracle for their champions to win.</p><p>Arzotl felt tears run down his face, he could only pray that Drakengarth could be saved. </p><p>Lana prayed that night as well. She prayed and begged that Blake and Yang could survive the trials ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 The Gold in the Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle puffs of wind tugged fog around like horses to a carriage. Some might consider the weather dreary and anxiety-inducing, but a young Blake knew the low clouds as nature’s protective embrace. </p>
<p>Blake eventually grew bored watching the fog roll by and ran to the local smithy. The clanging of metal made her feel comfortable as she approached the open round hut. A large orc with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail slammed his huge hammer into the weapon he was currently working on. He wiped his greasy hands on his apron and greeted her warmly.</p>
<p>“Hello there, little one! Come to purchase some armor or perhaps a fine blade?” His tone was joking and mirthful, but Blake still shook her head sadly. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Yroh but I still don’t have enough money,” her little cat ears drooped. “I just wanted to look around, everything you make is so cool.” </p>
<p>“Oh young one,” he laughed, “once you finish the hunter’s academy I promise I’ll build you the best blade imaginable. Dark steel, maybe obsidian. Slim, sleek, yet powerful! It’ll be a blade worthy of a hunter like you.” Yroh stroked his beard, already planning out the weapon in his head. </p>
<p>“Wow, that sounds amazing! Do you pinky promise?” Blake asked with wide excited little yellow eyes.</p>
<p>“Pinky promise,” Yroh said and interlocked his huge pinky finger with Blake’s little one. Blake danced around happily and Yroh laughed, “alright now go train why don’t you?”</p>
<p>Blake ran off feeling giddy and validated by Yroh’s belief in her. One day they would tell stories of her exploits and adventures while she protected the people in her life from harm. She was sure of it.</p>
<p>However, such pleasant and hopeful thoughts dissipated from her mind the deeper she ran into the mist. </p>
<p>The ever unrelenting vapor was not the familiar fog of her home. She wandered in it lost and cried out for help, the voice that arose from her lips was deeper, more adult-like. </p>
<p>Blake’s ears twitched and swiveled to monitor for any sound. She heard footsteps shuffling away from her and raced towards the noise with an outstretched hand. Lavender eyes gazed at her for a moment, regarding her, and then the figure walked away again. Blake caught a glimpse of golden hair before she was left in the soul-crushing loneliness of the endless mist. </p>
<p>A heavy knock on the door roused a drowsy Blake from a fitful sleep. She blinked blearily and sighed. </p>
<p>Dreams and memories of a past life have followed her persistently for years, always there to remind her she was strange and wholly alone in her experiences. Small bits and pieces connected behind Blake’s eyes, but nothing solid enough to tell the story of her previous life or how she met her end. Truly the world’s most infuriating puzzle. </p>
<p>From a young age, Lady Blake Belladonna has been the pride and joy of the Menagerie territory in the Kingdom of Aditora. Growing up, her memories gave her an edge. The tutors assigned to her didn’t need to teach her things like reading, writing, or arithmetic as she retained a strong understanding of each area. Not only that but her physical prowess was superb and she managed to hold onto a fair bit of muscle memory from her past life as well. She awed her parents and coach with how quickly she could disarm her opponents and claim a victory through advanced swordplay.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, despite these gifts, no one believed Blake when she talked about her past life. How could they? The concept was unheard of, even with the existence of wild, untamed magic. As a result of cold stares and worried eyes, Blake learned early on to keep her memories to herself. </p>
<p>On one windy day after she turned seven, Blake’s parents introduced her to the Amitola family.</p>
<p>Blake’s father, Ghira, explained to her that the Amitola family was going to be given the title of Baron and Baroness to the growing coastal community Emberspire, just east of the capital Kuo Kuana. </p>
<p>Baron Amitola was a chameleon faunus with reddish-brown hair that was cleanly cropped at the sides and slicked back at the top. His cerulean eyes were sweet and fatherly on his freckled visage; he stood a bit shorter than Ghira and was dressed handsomely in a white jerkin with light brown little buckles along the center. </p>
<p>Baroness Amitola was a dog faunus. She wore a white gown with a plunging neckline. Her light brown hair was long and worn in a loose bun, spruce-colored eyes watched on a bit nervously.</p>
<p>Blake remembered how Baron Amitola bowed with a deep respect for her and her parents. He turned to present his daughter with a great flourish, only to notice she wasn’t next to him. The Baron laughed awkwardly and called for her to show herself, and much to Blake’s surprise, she appeared seemingly out of thin air. </p>
<p>Ilia was a fine mix of traits from her parents. Her long brown hair was dark and reddish like her father’s and her eyes were a much lighter blue like her mother’s. She had a timid and bashful look on her freckled face, along with red-tinged cheeks that only darkened as she tried to look anywhere other than at Blake.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, my lord and my lady, this is my daughter, Ilia. She’s a bit shy and often uses her faunus heritage to hide.” Baron Amitola nudged her forward gently, “come now my dear, you must show the proper respect to His Lordship and family.” </p>
<p>Ilia turned redder at this and bowed as her father had. </p>
<p>“She looks only a year or so younger than Blake here!” Kali said warmly. </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s likely when Lady Blake ascends the throne of Menagerie that Ilia here will have the honor of serving her.” Baron Amitola kneeled to his daughter’s height and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Now listen here Ilia, Lady Blake Belladonna will bring our people closer to equality with the humans. The Lord and Lady have obtained a seat at the feast of sovereignty, and I believe she will bring us near the head of the table with the other nations.” The Baron gestured for Ilia to kneel beside him. He reached for Blake’s hand and kissed it gently. “Remember this and swear fealty to her, Ilia.”</p>
<p>Blake watched the exchange curiously. She tentatively held her hand out to Ilia and smiled to ease the girl’s nerves. </p>
<p>Ilia’s light blue gaze flicked up to Blake’s yellow one, she felt wrapped up in the warmth of the sun by those eyes. Ilia sensed something wonderful in Blake that day, it was reassuring and filled her with confidence. She took Blake’s hand and kissed it, content to serve Blake and all of Menagerie one day.</p>
<p>From that moment on Blake and Ilia became fast friends. They studied politics and history together, along with some sword fighting when Kali wasn’t giving Blake special instruction. Weeks became months and Blake eventually opened up about her past life to Ilia and was surprised when Ilia didn’t call her a liar, delusional, or worst of all, a witch. Ilia believed every word she said with an unshakable conviction and became Blake’s first real friend.</p>
<p>Blake breathed softly and peered out the window of her room. The sun was barely up in the sky and the castle was still quiet. She ran a hand through her long black hair to ease her anxiety until she was disrupted again.</p>
<p>“Hey, Blake? Ruby wants to see us in the dining hall. C’mon lazy girl we’ve got a big day ahead of us!” Sun’s ever-cheerful attitude penetrated through Blake’s door and dug into her skull. </p>
<p>She groaned and rolled away from the door. </p>
<p>Blake met Sun Wukong a little over a year after she met Ilia. Her parents told her that his family was renowned for their research capabilities so she expected to meet a bookish young boy. Instead, Sun was wild, rowdy, and always getting into a fight for the fun of it. He, Blake, and Ilia ended up sharing a tutor and Sun occasionally crashed Blake and Ilia’s swordplay lessons. </p>
<p>He was never any good with the blade and only average with his research work, but Sun still dreamed of being a knight in service of the Belladonnas rather than a researcher like his parents. It wasn’t until Sun grew up to be a young man that the expectations placed upon him gripped him by the throat and he grew less confident about escaping his so-called destiny. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Sun didn’t let the negativity get him down for long and devoted himself to his research. Years of training have gone by and he’s still not up to the standards of other territories in Aditora, but he still worked to improve his craft, despite the wishes of his heart.</p>
<p>“I know you’re in there Blake! You could at least answer me or open up before I tell Weiss you’re missing or something.” The banging on Blake’s door grew louder and her ears tilted back in annoyance. She got out of bed in her black nightgown and yawned loudly before she opened the door.</p>
<p>“Sun, we might be childhood friends and all, but if you even try to cause that much trouble at five in the morning, just know that I’ll kick you out of this castle.” Blake’s glare made Sun rub the back of his head nervously.</p>
<p>“I forgot how much of a grump you can be,” Sun laughed cautiously. “Maybe I’ll reconsider my master plan if you hurry it up for breakfast. Ruby’s got a bunch of castle alterations she needs you to approve.”</p>
<p>“Let me get dressed then, not all of us can walk around looking like you.” Blake gestured to Sun’s open shirt. His chest and abdomen were out on display for everyone to see, and only partially covered by the long white coat that he also wore open.</p>
<p>“Fair enough, but hey at least I’m wearing my coat!” He spun around to show off the clean navy-colored designs that ran across the hemline. Blake rolled her eyes at him and shut the door in his face. </p>
<p>Soon after her encounter with Sun, Blake launched into her morning routine quickly. She combed her long black hair until it was free of tangles and washed her face with a fresh tub of water that one of the maids must have replaced while she slept. Blake washed her mouth with a separate little basin and by the time she was done with her morning hygiene, she clothed herself with a white chemise underneath a simple purple dress with black lacing on the chest. </p>
<p>She figured more casual wear would be okay given that her day was to be filled with meetings. Even so, the nerves from last night’s dream wouldn’t leave her alone until she attached a black leather thigh strap and sheath to her left leg under the dress. </p>
<p>Kali’s side of the family was known for their expert weapon crafting among Faunus circles. They made two special blades that were sleek, one-sided, and sharp. The first was the Wakizashi which was the size of most one-handed swords. The other weapon was known as the Tanto, it was a small blade anywhere from six to eleven inches. </p>
<p>Her mother preferred the stabbing power of the Tanto to the Wakizashi’s more traditional <br/>swordplay, but taught Blake to be proficient in both when she noticed her daughter’s skill with the larger weapon. </p>
<p>She looked at the small one-sided blade in her hand, it was polished and sharp, ready to gut a nearby attacker. Kali had given it to her almost twenty years ago now for her seventh birthday. A fond smile touched her lips for the briefest of moments as she remembered being elated and naming it Shroud.</p>
<p>Blake sheathed the weapon and walked towards the dining hall where she assumed everyone was waiting. When she stepped into the hall she noticed the chefs running around serving food to some citizens that chatted near the end of the long table. </p>
<p>Menagerie custom was to invite your loved ones to breakfast, as such Ghira and Kali always invited their people to attend breakfast in the castle. Not all the citizens attended each day, but a fair few took up the offer before heading out to work. This morning the castle served glazed strawberries, oatmeal, bread rolls, and fresh milk.</p>
<p>Blake gave a tense, polite smile to her fellow faunus and sat down across from Kali. Her father sat at the head of the table between them. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” he spoke with a slight nod.</p>
<p>“Good morning dear!” Kali greeted her enthusiastically. Blake and Ghira weren’t really morning people, but Kali definitely was. She had already finished her food while Ghira still sipped his hot tea and munched on a bread roll. </p>
<p>Sun was next to Kali, also finished with his meal. Satisfied with the food, he leaned back in his chair and propped his boots up on the table. </p>
<p>“Hey mom, hey dad,” Blake responded with a small yawn, “has anyone seen Ruby?” Her yellow eyes scanned the room until she noticed her friend with a stack of books headed their way.</p>
<p>Ruby Rose was an intriguing woman. One of the few humans on Menagerie, she was found by Baron Amitola aboard one of the trade ships en route from the central territory of Aditora to the docks of Emberspire. Ruby was only six at the time and after a bit of searching, no one could find her family in any nearby territory. </p>
<p>Impressed by her intelligence, the Baron took pity on her and allowed her to be raised in his manor. From then on Ruby and Ilia were raised together and grew close until they were practically sisters, despite Ilia’s initial distrust and Ruby’s apprehension about living in what was essentially luxury. At least compared to her orphan background.  </p>
<p>Ruby proved to be a brilliant young lady capable of building complex devices and tools. She also had a knack for strategy that caught Kali’s eye. Kali asked that the Baron allow Ruby to attend lessons with Blake, Sun, and Ilia in the city of Kuo Kuana so that she may further her talent for house Amitola and Menagerie as a whole.</p>
<p>It took some adjusting for Ruby to get used to being stared at by the faunus population of the capital city, but she eventually proved her loyalty and was appointed as the head maid of affairs in the castle. She coordinated all of the servants, handled scheduling, and even met with citizens when the Belladonna family was too busy. Ruby still tinkered with her tools, but often at night when her head maid duties were out of the way. Where she managed to find the time for sleep, Blake had no clue.</p>
<p>“Blake, there you are!” Ruby said from behind her stack of books. “We’ve got a lot to discuss and not a lot of time. Are ready for some debriefing?” </p>
<p>Blake nodded and watched as Ruby maneuvered their food on top of the books she was already carrying. They walked into Blake’s study where Blake sat down behind her large wooden desk. Ruby stacked the books to the side near some paperwork and handed Blake her food so that she could eat while they worked.</p>
<p>Ruby and Blake discussed many things regarding infrastructure in the castle and the city of Kuo Kuana. At one point they discussed building a road between Kuo Kuana and Emberspire. The benefits included quicker travel for supplies to and from other territories and safety from wild animals along the road. However, many of the construction workers have been working tirelessly to fortify Kuo Kuana and the other faunus settlements. In the end, Blake felt the decision should go to her parents.</p>
<p>Once the bulk of their work was completed, Blake rubbed her temples and leaned back on her chair.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Blake?” Ruby asked with a tilt of her head, silver eyes inquisitive as ever.</p>
<p>“This war with the Lionset empire has me uneasy. The reports say King Gerard hasn’t called on Menagerie to fight because Aditora is winning, but something feels wrong,” Blake admitted. </p>
<p>Ruby nodded in agreement, a look of sharp focus behind her eyes as she thought about the current situation. </p>
<p>“For an empire of their size, this does feel too easy.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t it?” Blake rolled a little jar of ink between her fingers restlessly. “It’s good that we’re upping the defenses around Menagerie, but are we really doing enough? Besides Mykonos, the empire has the easiest access to us.”</p>
<p>“Maybe the emperor’s ignoring Menagerie because he’s a racist windbag?” Ruby offered.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be the first time a human has underestimated the faunus,” Blake mused dryly. “Let’s hope you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Speaking of, your parents want everyone to meet up in the war room after dinner.” Ruby brightened up at this. “Maybe they were able to get some information from Aditora?”</p>
<p>“Knowing King Gerard, we can’t expect anything good,” Blake bristled. “Ruby, please make sure the castle staff knows to continue aiding the defense efforts.”</p>
<p>“You can count on me, my lady!” Ruby saluted. She quickly gathered her things to proceed with her duties for the afternoon and was almost out the door, but backpedaled before she could get too far. “By the way, Weiss wants you to meet her at the training grounds when you have a chance. Okay, bye!”</p>
<p>Despite the tenseness that had plagued Blake since the morning, the sight of Ruby running off with a pile of books overflowing in her arms made Blake laugh. It helped ease some of her stress.</p>
<p>Blake left her study and walked past a few maids on her way to meet with Weiss. The faunus women blushed when she made eye contact with them and waved enthusiastically. She waved back and wondered why they were so flustered. Perhaps it had something to do with her status? Whatever the cause was, their hopeful eyes helped Blake remember that her people were worth any sort of stress. However uncertain things might seem, the well-being of the citizens was Blake’s top priority. </p>
<p>As she strolled out past the courtyard and through the castle gates she noticed double the usual guard. Four knights bowed as she made her way past them; Blake acknowledged them with a nod and headed to the nearby barracks. </p>
<p>The training yard was just beyond the front gates, it was a large space of land where racks of weapons and rows of training dummies were used to polish the skills of the knights and soldiers that lived in the surrounding area. </p>
<p>Weiss stood at the center of the courtyard clad in a dark blue tunic with white and gold accents along with a gold-colored belt over her tunic and around her waist. Her trousers were a simple black and she was the only one in the training field without any sort of armor.</p>
<p>Armed with a common sword, Weiss fought a much larger bear faunus. The man looked to be at least twice her size and fought with a much bigger two-handed blade. </p>
<p>Weiss dodged his broad swings easily and even managed to counter with her own swift, precise strikes. Fifteen minutes into the fight and the new recruit was breathing hard, his form slipping rapidly. Weiss on the other hand breathed evenly and stood tall with her back straight. Suddenly she strode forward, slammed him with the pommel of her sword, and kicked him to the ground.</p>
<p>The bear faunus groaned and his sword clattered onto the floor next to him. One of the more veteran knights threw a cloth for Weiss to dry her forehead with and she caught it with ease.</p>
<p>“Not bad, but as you can see Grazz still has a long way to go before he can overpower enemies of different fighting capabilities.” Weiss pointed her sword at him and stuck it into the dirt before helping him up onto his feet. “Had he not been wearing his helmet, a pommel strike like that could have caved his skull in.” She turned to Grazz and held his tired, unsure gaze despite being over a foot shorter. </p>
<p>Blake watched Weiss walk towards her with a flippant grace that was a huge contrast from when they had first met sixteen years ago. </p>
<p>Back then, Weiss was only eleven years old when Kali found her shaking from cold, covered in mud, and on the run from a pack of wolves in the icy winter of Drossumar. Weiss was exhausted and seemingly cornered until Kali arrived and fought the wolves in close quarters combat. By the time the last wolf was felled, Kali noticed that Weiss had fainted.</p>
<p>Kali sailed to Drossumar on a peaceful mission to convince the Marquis of the land to allow the faunus in his territory dual citizenship with Drossumar and Menagerie. The Marquis was a cruel man who taxed the faunus at higher rates and coerced many into indentured servitude. He laughed in her face and sent Kali back home the same day she arrived. At the time, Kali didn’t notice that Marquis Jacques Schnee had a young daughter watching their exchange from behind a banister. </p>
<p>Weiss Schnee ran away from home for many reasons that night. Just one week prior her father had questioned her strength and resolve as the Schnee heir and goaded her into a sword fight. </p>
<p>Weiss put up a valiant effort that ended in Jacques cheating to win. His blade cut her until she bled on the marble white floors and left her eye with a scar that instilled a lasting trauma into Weiss’ soul. </p>
<p>That night coupled with the revelation of her father’s evil towards the faunus in their country was enough to make Weiss snap and run away from home with only a small white travel pack.</p>
<p>When Weiss woke up Kali offered to take her back home; Weiss couldn’t stop shaking at the mere thought. Weiss did something that she never had before, she got on her knees and begged Kali to take her with her. Kali stared into Weiss’ scared, lonely eyes and found that she could not deny a child in such pain. She agreed, and from then on Weiss lived in Menagerie with Blake and her family. </p>
<p>At first, Weiss was cold and detached towards anyone that dared to try and talk to her besides Kali. It was clear that she was hurting inside, but no one knew why for a good while. Not even Weiss herself. </p>
<p>Weiss wasn’t prepared for the whirlwind that was Ruby Rose. Ruby’s cheery demeanor clashed with Weiss’ perfected stoicism until she slowly managed to chip away at Weiss’ armor.</p>
<p>Ruby eventually learned that Weiss was a lonely soul, she didn’t know how to let others into her heart because her family never allowed her the chance. </p>
<p>When Ruby dared to befriend Weiss it confused her, but she opened up and let in Blake, Ghira, Sun, Ilia, and Ruby. She found her real family, and she would never let them go.</p>
<p>After being enrolled in classes with Blake, Ruby, Sun, and Ilia, Weiss learned that once she was able to relax and channel her talents into protecting others; she was an excellent fighter. She decided to train as a knight for Menagerie to protect the people she had come to care about so deeply. By the time she was a full-fledged knight, Weiss demonstrated enough skill in combat to be promoted until she eventually became captain of the knights. </p>
<p>Ghira’s decision to promote Weiss stirred up a lot of controversy among the faunus, some hated her lineage and that such an important position was given to a human. </p>
<p>Weiss didn’t begrudge them, she knew she came from a privileged background. Even so, she never relented in her efforts to protect Menagerie.</p>
<p>Blake smiled when Weiss reached her, proud of who her friend had become. Even if she was stubborn and haughty. </p>
<p>“Hey, Weiss,” Blake greeted her casually. </p>
<p>Weiss frowned at her and shook her head. “Lady Blake you should not speak to me so casually when in public,” Weiss reprimanded. </p>
<p>Blake snorted and flicked an ear in her direction. Weiss rolled her eyes and led Blake to a more secluded area behind the barracks where they sat down on a moss-covered tree stump. </p>
<p>“You needed to see me, captain?” Blake turned to her friend and smiled teasingly. <br/>Weiss huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “There’s no winning with you is there? In any case, I just wanted to report the doubling of the guards around the castle. I know we’re making things a bit thin but-”</p>
<p>“What? Weiss, we need more guards stationed in the city and the villages. Scratch that order,” Blake said sternly. </p>
<p>Weiss gaped at her, “Blake you can’t be serious! You and I both know the war could spill over onto the island any day now. You, the Count, and Countess must be protected at any cost!” Weiss dug her fingers into the stump under her, she looked as tense as Blake felt. </p>
<p>Blake put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “at any cost, Weiss? Even letting the citizens die just to save us?” Weiss averted her gaze and grunted in frustration. “I know you want to keep us safe, but we all have a duty to our people. They’re not pawns to toss aside.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think I know that?” Weiss stood up and rounded on Blake. Traces of guilt and fear dotted her otherwise even eyes. “Right now my father sits in Drossumar behind a shield of Faunus conscripts!” Her eyes grew harsh just thinking of Marquis Schnee.  </p>
<p>Blake’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst from her friend. Her ears pinned themselves back against her head. “Weiss… I had no idea. I’m-”</p>
<p>“I refuse to use the citizens as he does, but Blake you need to understand something. The people would ultimately fall without your family leading us.” She laughed bitterly, “it’s not every day that a kingdom has a kind, capable leader after all.” Weiss turned her back on Blake and began to walk back to the training grounds. “I’ll see you in the war room, my lady,” she said stiffly. </p>
<p>Blake groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had been tactless with Weiss’ feelings, not to mention Weiss had a valid argument. The people were scared, these were uncertain times after all, but the presence of the Belladonnas helped set them at ease. If something happened to Blake’s family who knew how the people would carry on. Blake walked back to the castle, Weiss’s words running through her mind.</p>
<p>When she made it back within the castle walls she headed straight for the battlements and watched the sky as it began to grow dark. </p>
<p>Blake only knew of the secure island life her people had forged here on Menagerie. Hell, even though they weren’t discriminated against, Ruby and Weiss had more firsthand exposure than Blake did regarding the poor treatment her people faced.</p>
<p>Many older faunus were raised in a cold and often unaccepting world where they were oppressed by other territories in Aditora. Of course they were afraid of losing the sovereignty that came with living in a territory filled with faunus. The loss of a title would send so many faunus back into the heart of darkness that was Aditora.  </p>
<p>Twenty-eight years ago a successful faunus rebellion was led by Ghira Belladonna. The previous king of Aditora relented and allowed the faunus to have the fertile, yet dangerous land of Menagerie as a haven for their people. Ghira and his wife Kali were given the title of Count and Countess and since that day they began the hard work of turning the island into a worthy kingdom. </p>
<p>The castle took several years but by the time it was finished it turned out to be a modest, yet sturdy one. Ramparts were formed to act as an outer layer of defense; great stone walls with battlements on top were erected to defend the inside and launch a counter attack if needed. Four castle towers stood at each corner along the wall. The structures were on the smaller side, but the people of Menagerie figured it was enough to get by. </p>
<p>Sadly, the cost to build a Barbican was too high, but no expense was spared for a proper gatehouse and portcullis. Underneath the castle, a dungeon was made for any criminals and prisoners of war. Nothing too extravagant, though, as the Belladonnas hated unnecessary cruelty. </p>
<p>Inside the castle walls was a large courtyard with plenty of space to host outdoor functions. The courtyard led into the grand hall, a space of considerable length to be used for a ball or feast. At the end of the hall, large oaken doors opened into a throne room where the Belladonnas took complaints and made official rulings. From there the castle keep was split into two wings. The east wing held the resting quarters of the Count and Countess, Lady Blake, researcher Sun Wukong, head maid Ruby Rose, Captain of the knights Weiss Schnee, and Ilia Amitola. The west side of the keep housed a library, an infirmary, a workshop/laboratory, and a large housing space for any citizens in need of refuge.    </p>
<p>Blake blew her bangs out of her face as she let her eyes wander the place she called home. She resigned to apologize to Weiss. It wasn’t her fault that her father was one of the most racist noblemen in the kingdom, but Blake knew the guilt gnawed at her all the same. Blake still believed the people needed more protection, but acknowledged she had crossed a line with her friend.</p>
<p>She walked over to the grand hall where dinner was served. Tonight they dined on roasted pheasant, green beans, buttered bread, and wine. When everyone had finished, Ghira called for everyone to come to the war room for a meeting.</p>
<p>Once inside Blake noticed that her father had set up a huge map on the table. It detailed the territories of Aditora and the Lionset empire. The browning parchment was well labeled and little daggers stood at several points across the surface.</p>
<p>Ruby and Weiss sat together at the end of the table, Sun sat next to Ruby and Blake set next to Weiss, who still wouldn’t look at her. Kali sat next to Sun and Baron Amitola, while Ghira sat at the head of the table. </p>
<p>“Good evening everyone,” Ghira began, “this meeting shouldn’t take too long as we have good news from the front lines.” Everyone sighed in relief and sat more casually. </p>
<p>Kali nodded. “Some of our people have been receiving correspondence from family members on the front lines of the war.” Kali looked around the room before continuing, “despite the huge number of soldiers in the empire, the kingdom has been successful in keeping them from getting too many victories. We’ve had reports of fighting in Drossumar, Aditora, and Mykonos but nothing here in Menagerie, Athad, or Efran. Not to mention our sources are confident the empire should be withdrawing soon.”</p>
<p>Ruby pointed to one of the knives near the capital of Aditora.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this battle a bit too close to the king’s castle for comfort? How long ago was it?” Ruby asked with nervous curiosity. </p>
<p>Blake frowned, she was right, if the empire was supposedly losing then how did they manage to get within fifty miles of the capital?</p>
<p>“We’re not entirely sure,” Baron Amitola chimed in. “We have theories that this attack was an attempt to lure out the main forces while Lionset strikes from behind, but no concrete evidence. Oh, if only Ilia was still here,” he sighed and hung his head. </p>
<p>Ghira grunted in agreement, “she always had a keen eye for battle tactics and engineering. Perhaps she could have figured out these seemingly erratic movements if she hadn’t decided to leave.” Ghira stroked his beard deep in thought and Blake winced at his words. </p>
<p>Everyone around the table grew solemn at the mention of Ilia.</p>
<p>Blake bit the inside of her cheek. Four years ago Ilia had confessed her love for Blake and asked for her hand in marriage. </p>
<p>Blake loved her friend, she truly did, but her heart knew that she didn’t love Ilia as a lover would. Something tugged at her heartstrings in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>Ilia was seemingly fine for a week after the rejection, until she left the castle with only a handful of her belongings. No one has heard from her since and it broke Blake’s heart to know her first friend left everything behind because of her.</p>
<p>Kali noticed the sudden tension in the room and coughed awkwardly. She prompted Ghira to continue and he nodded.</p>
<p>“Despite her not being here to assess the situation, we’re confident that as long as King Gerard sits on the throne, Menagerie and the kingdom at large should be safe from Emperor Rodrigue’s reign,” his words were confident. </p>
<p>Blake wanted to believe them, she really did, but her wayward heart sensed danger was on the rise.</p>
<p>Dark clouds of smog covered the moon that night. The orange glow of fires blazed through the capital of Aditora in its place. The air tasted of smoke and steel as dark magic claimed the lives of Aditorian soldiers. Their bodies littered the streets all the way up to the castle where the fighting continued. </p>
<p>Lionset soldiers protected a row of cloaked magic users as they fired dark energy at the gatehouse until the portcullis splintered and broke. Half of the dark figures shriveled up and died after the assault while the rest fought the Aditorian soldiers who were all drawn to the front in a frenzy of panic.</p>
<p>Ilia worked from a tunnel under the castle and placed several explosives at the base of the structure. When she detonated the bombs the resulting explosion blasted a hole into the downstairs food storage. Ilia wiped debris from her face with a look of annoyance.</p>
<p>A tall woman with pitch-black hair and piercing red eyes walked past her towards their mission. The black armor she wore clanked loudly as she made her way into the castle, her expression neutral. She grabbed a large silver battleaxe that rested on her back and took off for the throne room at an alarming speed for such a heavy unit.</p>
<p>Ilia pitied the king, Yang Xiao Long was a force of nature unlike any other. </p>
<p>When Yang found the large double doors to the throne room, blood rushed into her ears. Soldiers outside screamed as the battle raged on. It was so loud…</p>
<p>No amount of blocking the sound helped ease the sharp pain that felt like it threatened to shatter her skull. Instead, Yang loosed her anger and swung the mighty axe into the wooden doors. They cracked under her strength and splintered when she ran through.</p>
<p>Inside the throne room sat King Gerard. His extravagant red cape was discarded on the floor along with the royal crown.  With a jewel-encrusted sword in his hands, he stood from his throne slowly.</p>
<p>“Is this the demon Rodrigue has sent to ensure my demise?” Gerard asked with a flourish of his blade. “That fool can’t even defeat me himself. Why place his hopes on you?”</p>
<p>Yang’s stare was intense, his words barely registered in her mind. She just wanted him to stop talking. </p>
<p>Before Gerard could say anything else, Yang grunted and charged at him faster than he expected. Gerard just managed to block the fierce blow and evade her follow-up attack. Heat seemed to radiate off this woman and her attacks. </p>
<p>Yang’s eyes were bright and feral, it frightened the king more than he cared to admit.</p>
<p>Gerard tried to stab at any openings Yang offered and only succeeded in provoking her wrath. She sliced him along the back in retaliation and he fell to his knees with a river of blood seeping from the wound. </p>
<p>Yang raised her weapon to finish the king. </p>
<p>Gerard thought quickly and noticed a large bell next to him, he prayed to the gods that he could buy more time with the horrible sound, or even alert his guards.</p>
<p> He shook the rope as hard as he could muster in his injured state. The bell rang powerfully, its noise brought Yang to her knees and caused her to drop her weapon. She screamed in pain and tried to cover her ears from the noise, but it was no use as the piercing sound caused her pain so potent that it was maddening. She couldn’t describe it, everything was becoming too much.</p>
<p>Ilia watched from the shadows and scowled at the king’s underhanded tactics.</p>
<p>If this continued then the emperor’s assault would be a failure, and Ilia absolutely could not let that happen if she wished to maintain her position. </p>
<p>Ilia studied the composition of the room for a few moments and snuck around, nearly invisible thanks to her chameleon heritage. She made her way to where the king continued ringing the bell and grinned. </p>
<p>With a quick unseen movement, she brandished a dagger and sliced the rope. </p>
<p>The king was horrified as the rope mysteriously broke and the ringing ceased. Yang slowly began to stand, she picked up her axe and kicked Gerard to the ground. He looked up at her, eyes laced with fear.</p>
<p>“Why… why are you doing this?” King Gerard’s voice trembled. “What does Rodrigue stand to gain?” Yang raised the axe above her head, her eyes held a brief glimpse of remorse as a single tear fell onto the king’s face. He peered up at her, confused.</p>
<p>“Because I have to,” Yang uttered. She then drove the blade down onto king Gerard’s neck and watched solemnly as he rolled away from his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 The Grey in the Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot Menagerie sun beat down on Ruby as she worked outside coordinating the local builders. Since she had permission from Ghira to take the day off from her duties as head maid, she decided to spend it helping oversee the fortification of the Amitola manor in Emberspire. Ghira let her have the day off as he knew Baron Amitola needed extra assistance, what with his growing old age, and Ilia’s disappearance. </p><p>Ruby sighed, when Ilia left house Amitola her parents were distraught and depressed. Who could blame them? They had no way of knowing where she was or if she was even alive. </p><p>Ilia’s parents sympathized with her broken heart, but they were caught off guard by her departure. Ilia was nothing but loyal to Menagerie for many years, what could have possessed her to up and run?</p><p>These days have been better, but Ruby still occasionally saw makeup-stained face cloths in her mother’s room. Baron Amitola carried himself as though no longer affected, but the void Ilia left in their family was more than an emotional one. </p><p>Baron Amitola wasn’t getting any younger, gray streaks marred his hair and wrinkles etched themselves into his face. Soon he would have to name a successor for Emberspire, and while he wished with all his heart that Ilia would come home and claim the title she had been raised for, the prospect seemed less likely with each passing year. </p><p>Though adopted, Ruby was Baron Amitola’s daughter in every sense except blood. She was trained for leadership alongside Ilia and would make a fine successor, but unfortunately, the kingdom of Aditora simply did not acknowledge an heir born out of wedlock. </p><p>As such, Ruby prayed every day for Ilia to come home and ease their poor father’s heart. </p><p>Ruby herself was conflicted and didn’t know if she ever wanted to see Ilia again. </p><p>Ilia taught Ruby everything she knew about battle tactics and tinkering in the spare time away from their studies. Not only that, but she also taught Ruby about the faunus way of life here in Menagerie. The culture, the struggles. </p><p>By the time they were sixteen, they had vowed to use their skills to always protect Menagerie, to help foster change in a harsh world. Through shared hobbies and ideals, they bonded and became real sisters. </p><p>That’s why Ilia’s unannounced departure tore Ruby up inside, the woman she revered the most just turned her back on house Amitola, turned her back on Ruby.</p><p>Ruby stepped into the manor and studied the family portrait that was hung above the fireplace in the drawing-room. It was painted back when Ruby was nineteen and newly promoted to head maid of affairs over at the Belladonna’s castle in Kuo Kuana. Ruby smiled widely in it, her silver eyes gleamed as she held Ilia’s hand while their proud parents stood behind them. Happier times for sure, she reflected.</p><p>As the day wore on and she finished organizing the staff to complete tasks around the manor, Ruby went into her childhood bedroom and splayed out on the bed. It wasn’t even midday and she was already exhausted. Maybe she shouldn’t have invited Weiss into her bedroom last night, as blasphemous as that sounded to her heart. But oh gods, the way Weiss had gazed into her eyes the night before, it was electrifying. </p><p>Ruby and Weiss had always walked a delicate line between best friends and lovers, but that line was buried the more they spent time together until eventually, Weiss had asked Ruby out on a date about three years ago. They’ve been doing well ever since, though often only meeting at night so that no one in the castle suspected anything. </p><p>Frankly, Ruby was certain everyone knew about their relationship, but she would wait until Weiss was ready to make such information public.</p><p>Last night Weiss originally went into Ruby’s workshop to accompany her girlfriend while she tinkered, but the two ended up kissing passionately within an hour.</p><p>Ruby blushed at the memory, they went up to her quarters not long after the impromptu make-out session. They slept together and it was wonderful, but Ruby noticed Weiss seemed distracted by something. When she tried to confront her about it, Weiss froze up and asked Ruby to hold her until she was ready. Ruby obliged but was still worried about her girlfriend. </p><p>Ruby pulled open her desk drawer and retrieved a parchment and quill, she wrote a note to her father telling him that the house affairs had been arranged and that she was going to spend some time organizing things in Emberspire. After leaving the note on Baron Amitola’s desk, she then made her way to the stables, mounted her travel horse, and sped off towards the city.</p><p>Emberspire was definitely smaller than Kuo Kuana, but the coastal views and port made it a popular place for faunus to live and work. The glimmering sapphire colored ocean lapped at the shores invitingly. A few faunus children played near the waves while adults worked with the boats or sold food at stalls along the area. </p><p>As Ruby glanced around the docks she noticed a strange little sailboat with no marked affiliation.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir,” Ruby asked as she walked up to a sailor. “Do you know who came in on that vessel?” </p><p>The wolf faunus she spoke to scratched his head. “I think they went that way,” he pointed a clawed hand towards the bridge to the main city. </p><p>Ruby nodded her thanks and dashed towards that direction. She caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure as they rounded a corner only a few blocks ahead. </p><p>Ruby grit her teeth, suspicion latched onto her and she threw all caution to the wind. She chased them for a bit around winding streets until she was suddenly pulled into an alley. Fear ran up Ruby’s spine and she tried to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth.</p><p>“Shhh, we can’t have you potentially blowing my cover,” The figure said. Her voice was surprisingly feminine and had an accent that Ruby couldn’t quite place. She held a dagger to Ruby’s throat and at that moment Ruby wished she spent more time training in self-defense with her girlfriend. “Wait a minute are you… A human?” The woman flipped Ruby to face her, knife still dangerously close to Ruby’s jugular.</p><p>“Hahaaa… Hi, there friend. Uhm- wow that’s a really sharp knife... That you should not gut me with!” Ruby’s silver eyes were wide as saucers when she saw the way the blade glinted, polished, and wicked sharp. “To answer your question, uh yes. I’m human. I was adopted by a family here and I think they would miss me very much if you killed me in a dark alley!” Ruby shook with fear.  </p><p>The woman paused at this information, “the way you’re dressed makes you look like you’re rich, is that correct?”</p><p>“I mean technically? I’m the head maid of the castle in Kuo Kuana and I would really appreciate being allowed to live,” Ruby pleaded. The more this hooded woman regarded her, the more uneasy she felt. After a few tense moments, the woman sighed in relief.</p><p>“This makes my job much easier.” She released Ruby from her hold but grabbed her arm roughly, “listen to me, the count and countess need to know that an awful siege befell Aditora yesterday. The king is dead, beheaded by someone described as a demon. Tell the royal family, and tell them to expect me at their residence tonight. I have more news for them, but this must not reach the ears of the public.” The cloaked woman turned and ducked out of the alleyway, leaving behind a bewildered Ruby.</p><p>Anxiety bubbled up under her skin like poison and she felt like fainting. Ruby sprinted back to her horse and rode for Kuo Kuana at breakneck speeds through crowds of faunus citizens.</p><p>If what this woman said was true, then Menagerie was in grave danger and there was no time to waste.</p><p>The ride to Menagerie took about an hour along small dirt roads. Ruby had to avoid merchant caravans that took up the whole path which was no easy task when she felt like crying the whole time from the panic and worry that seized her body. </p><p>Up ahead, Ruby noticed Sun and Weiss chatting near the entrance of the castle. Weiss seemed a lot looser than the night before, her posture much more relaxed. Sun looked up and saw Ruby’s gray mare as it approached. His easygoing smile was wiped clean from his face when he noticed the tear tracks that streamed down Ruby’s face. Weiss turned when she saw his stricken expression; she was instantly concerned for Ruby’s well being at the sight of her.</p><p>“Ruby oh my gods,” Weiss said, formality gone as she was too shocked to keep up appearances around any nearby guards. “What happened are you alright?” </p><p>Ruby peered around them uneasily before she took in a deep breath, “we need to have a war room meeting, now.”</p><p>Ghira slammed his fists into the table with a resounding thud.</p><p>“Dammit!” he swore. The news Ruby brought had shocked the whole war room and everyone’s faces collectively grew pale. “How is this possible?” Ghira turned to Ruby sharply, “Ruby what does this informant look like, how do we know if she’s telling the truth?” </p><p>“I’m sorry my lord, but it was a little hard to see her face when she was covered and held a knife to my throat,” Ruby retorted. Despite the sharpness of her tone, she had her arms wrapped around herself protectively. </p><p>Weiss swiveled towards her, alarmed and outraged. “Excuse me, she what?” Weiss clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. </p><p>Ruby shook her head and laid a shaky hand on top of Weiss’ in an attempt to reassure her.</p><p>The situation unnerved Blake more than she would readily admit. Without king Gerard’s protection, the empire was free to destroy the faunus paradise Ghira and Kali had spent so long fighting for.</p><p>Blake watched her parents closely. Kali was all nervous smiles as she hid her worry behind a mask. Even so, Blake didn’t have to spare a glance under the table to know that she was bouncing her leg anxiously. Ghira was much more visibly tense, his eyes looked wild and ready to pounce. It was a huge contrast from his hands as they trembled. </p><p>Blake took no joy in her worries being correct, she felt as though the weight of a thousand cinderblocks had fallen and crushed her. The castle would need to start preparing for a sudden invasion of the island immediately. </p><p>“My lord, we need to post more knights to the areas with the highest concentration of people and evacuate smaller settlements. Especially the villages to the west and the south, they’re most at risk of an imperial assault,” Weiss said and stood up from her seat next to Ruby and Blake. </p><p>She gave a quick nod to Blake and a sense of understanding passed between them, their fight from yesterday seemingly absolved under these dire circumstances. “It’s also imperative that we assign a constant guard for the Belladonna family.”</p><p>“Weiss, I share your sentiments with the protection of our people, but we cannot spare any more knights than necessary,” Ghira spoke. The tiredness in his eyes and his tight jaw expressed conflicting feelings.</p><p>Blake opened her mouth to suggest a compromise, but suddenly a new voice chimed in from behind one of the bookcases in the room. </p><p>“I don’t think such fuss is all that necessary, actually.” </p><p>Quicker than lightning, Weiss wedged herself between the occupants of the war room and the stranger before them, her falchion drawn and her blue eyes smoldering with contempt for the woman who had threatened Ruby. </p><p>“State your name and business or I will cut you down where you stand!” Weiss seethed. The stranger held up her gloved hands in a show of peace.</p><p>“Easy enough,” She said and removed the long cloak that had been shrouding her identity. </p><p>The woman wore brown leather armor with black underclothes. A sheathed dagger sat on her right hip and a sleek short sword on her left. The woman was without a doubt a rogue, and a rather good one, seeing as she managed to sneak past the guards and hide in the war room without being detected. </p><p>Most striking of all, on top of her head, was a pair of long brown rabbit ears. She was a faunus. </p><p>“The name’s Velvet Scarlatina, an agent of the Nine Night Guild in Drossumar.”</p><p>Kali eyed Velvet carefully while Ghira and Blake warily walked behind Weiss to speak with Velvet.</p><p>“An agent of the Nine Night?” Ghira questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“The last time I checked, Nine Night was entrenched deep into the pockets of Marquis Schnee,” Kali said, cautious, yet curious like Ghira. “What could your group want with us here in Menagerie?”</p><p>“My lady is correct,” Velvet said, she projected her voice around the room. “We used to be spies for the Marquis, but we’ve had a change in leadership.” Velvet smiled and kneeled before the Belladonnas, “the Nine Night Guild now serves its own interests, one of those happens to be aiding the success of Menagerie.”</p><p>Blake narrowed her eyes, suspicious. “Why does the Nine Night want to help us all of a sudden? What do you all get in return?”</p><p>“I’m not allowed to divulge anything major without approval from the guild master, but I will say that we have mutual enemies that have recently set their sights on your territory,” Velvet said, her expression schooled neutral.</p><p>“And we just have to put our faith in your words?” Blake’s eyes were harsh as she accused Velvet of potential sabotage. “Didn’t you have our head maid hostage earlier?” </p><p>Ruby stood up and interjected, “Blake, I think we can trust Velvet. I mean, at least for now. If she wanted to kill me she could have done so easily. We should hear her out.”</p><p>Blake stared at Velvet for a while, her hand twitched, ready to help Weiss fight if necessary. She looked to her parents and eased up when they nodded to let Velvet continue.</p><p>“Thank you,” Velvet said, still kneeling. “The Nine Night Guild had one of our best agents at the capital last night. I can’t divulge any names, but they saw the siege on the city and the aftermath of the king’s death.” </p><p>The room went deadly quiet. </p><p>Ghira sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So it’s true then? King Gerard was killed by Lionset soldiers?” he questioned quietly. </p><p>Velvet shook her head and frowned, “the siege came about through ‘unconventional tactics’ at best, but we may have a conspiracy on our hands.” Velvet finally stood from where she kneeled and Weiss subsequently sheathed her blade. She and Blake looked at each other and reluctantly agreed to allow Velvet a space at the war table. Weiss pulled up a chair for her to sit between Sun and Baron Amitola. </p><p>Once they were settled in for what seemed to be a long night of revelations, Blake leaned forward in her chair.</p><p>“What kind of conspiracy are we looking at?” she inquired, her golden eyes intrigued as she tried to puzzle things out in her mind. </p><p>Velvet plucked up some of the daggers on the map; the old siege positions no longer needed. “Prior to our change in leadership, we were run by a man named Watts. He was a greedy bastard that we knew little to nothing about, and he liked to keep it that way.” </p><p>When Velvet mentioned the name Watts, Blake noticed a spark of recognition light up Weiss’ features. </p><p>“What we did know was that he choked on Schnee’s boots and would turn a blind eye to any job offers the Marquis didn’t approve of,” Velvet continued as her tone shifted to one of disgust.</p><p>“I… I remember him. Watts, I mean.” Weiss divulged, a scowl crossed her features. “My father often called upon that man to either incite violence or control the masses.” </p><p>Velvet looked at Weiss like she had just been struck. </p><p>“Your father...?” she trailed off and gasped when she made the connection, “wait, you must be the missing Schnee child! The rest of the world believes you died years ago,” Velvet exclaimed. She had the look of someone who had finally solved a particularly difficult mystery and her ears twitched about. </p><p>“I’d like to keep the world thinking that way if you don’t mind.” Weiss’ scowl grew deeper, “I ran away on my own volition.” Weiss gripped Ruby’s hand tightly. </p><p>Velvet looked as though she had a million questions running through her mind but thankfully decided not to press the issue. </p><p>"Well, in any case, Watts kept many secrets from the rest of the Nine Night and was frankly a horrific man. Eventually several of us planned to remove him from power, along with any of his supporters. After the ordeal was said and done we uncovered a few of his documents written in code. It took us a while to crack the first few but when we did, the message read ‘Cover-up any Aditora evidence, Menagerie bound.’”</p><p>“So your guild traveled to Aditora in search of that evidence,” Kali guessed, her ears flicked gently.</p><p>“Yes, my lady,” Velvet confirmed and tossed a dagger to a path southeast of the capital, “our agent was there a few nights ago and saw the soldiers march into the city from the southeast. Sneaking in that many armed forces is near impossible unless Lionset managed to cut across Mykonos without facing the military might of the territory.” </p><p>Blake examined the map with wide eyes, “you’re right, there’s no way Lionset soldiers could have gotten through with anything short of a miracle.” For reasons unknown, her pulse quickened once she uttered those words. This was nothing like her usual anxiety, what could have brought it on?</p><p>“Does this mean that Mykonos betrayed the kingdom?” Sun asked incredulously.</p><p>“Ah... that’s where things get... complicated, so to say.” Velvet fidgeted in her seat subtly, but in Blake’s heightened state she saw it clear as day. “Our agent witnessed the Lionset soldiers protect men and women in black cloaks with the ability to manipulate dark magic.” </p><p>The room grew silent once more. To Blake’s ears, however, she could hear the thrum of her heart and wondered how no one else heard it.</p><p>Magic was such an enigma to the people of the kingdom. While there was plenty of evidence of its existence, no one has been able to learn much aside from it’s dangerous and volatile nature. </p><p>If the Lionset empire has harnessed such dark forces, then the kingdom was in dire straits. </p><p>The war room occupants were disconcerted by this news, worried glances bounced around wordlessly and tension filled the air until Velvet spoke up again.</p><p>“An alternative theory we have postulates that the magic wielders teleported the army into the city. The report we received indicates that many of the magic users shriveled up and died, as though drained from magic overuse.” Velvet bit her lip in contemplation, “it’s not a lot to go off of, so neither theory has been confirmed yet, unfortunately.” </p><p>“If somehow the magic theory is correct, does that mean the king could have been murdered by a teleporting mage?” Ghira asked with a furrowed brow. </p><p>Velvet shook her head, “no my lord, the one who killed the king fought him fairly. King Gerard was a skilled swordsman, for him to have been found with his head lopped off in his own throne room... It would take a skilled duelist and a strong hand to make such a clean cut.” </p><p>Velvet looked at Sun and Ruby apologetically, as they looked a little green at the description. Weiss rubbed soothing circles on Ruby’s back. </p><p>Blake massaged her temples and after a few deep breaths, she felt her heart settle from its frenzied state. </p><p>“What is the empire doing now that it’s taken over Aditora?” Kali asked, her ears were back against her head and her worry was now much more visible.</p><p>“They’ve taken the grand castle and are preparing for the arrival of either Emperor Rodrigue or his archduke. No doubt to officially declare Aditora as part of the empire,” Velvet answered.</p><p>“Shit!” Ghira cursed. “Where does that leave the rest of the territories?”</p><p>Velvet’s expression darkened and she sighed, “that’s the main reason I’m here, to warn Menagerie. We managed to gather intel that the emperor plans to strip the existing members of nobility from power. The territories can only regain nobility if a successor is chosen and married to another new noble. The emperor will then decide if he permits the union and the pair must swear allegiance to the empire.”</p><p>Kali began to shake with a mix of fear and rage while Ghira growled next to her. “Can the emperor enforce such a law so soon? Is there no hope for us to break away?” Desperation leaked into her voice.</p><p>Velvet shook her head, “no, my lady, the empire already has control of the remaining Aditorian soldiers. Their combined forces would be too strong to fight, especially since Mykonos might be compromised.” She tossed a dagger so that it landed perfectly in front of Blake. “Menagerie’s best hope would be to find a noble spouse for Lady Blake and to investigate the situation under the guise of compliance.”</p><p>Blake stared at Velvet, shock painted her face as the world she was comfortable and familiar with was ripped out from under her. Menagerie could lose everything if she couldn’t find a suitable spouse.</p><p>That night as she lay in bed, she stared out from her window at the full moon above. Its warm gleam did little to comfort her as her worries took flight and left her on the ground below. </p><p>A new era was approaching and Blake hoped she was strong enough to face it.</p><p>The night in the Lionset empire was dark and dreary. Yang had her head tilted towards the sky and thought about how it was missing something, something to fill the canvas of the night with more light. </p><p>Right now there was only one moon doing her best to provide solace for travelers of the late hours. </p><p>Yang sighed heavily, or rather, she felt like she did. Outwardly, Yang knows she’s probably as still as stone along the bumpy ride back to the castle. </p><p>The attack on Aditora was only a week ago, but the iron smell of fresh blood still gripped Yang as though it was only moments after she had killed the king. </p><p>Almost immediately after his death, Ilia had appeared from across the room. She shot Yang with a sedative-laced blow dart and watched as rage left Yang’s eyes. Once properly sedated, Ilia moved Yang’s arms behind her back and shackled her so she wouldn’t be able to lash out on the offhand chance the sedatives stopped working. </p><p>Yang’s disconnected and sluggish self was a departure from the ferocious killer she became once the effects of the drugs wore off. She stretched her legs and longed to see a day where she could be herself without the bloodlust.   </p><p>Currently, Yang’s hands were still bound as she sat behind Ilia while they rode on her warhorse back to the emperor’s palace. Yang occasionally grew bored with sky-gazing and would sometimes focus her stare on Archduke Ilia. </p><p>Ilia was just two years younger than Yang and had only come to the empire four years ago. Back then she was a scared young woman seeking to prove herself within the empire. </p><p>In Yang’s opinion, she hadn’t changed all that much. While she had gained the emperor’s favor with her intel on the kingdom, her engineering prowess, and her special faunus ability to change colors until she was nearly invisible, Ilia was still afraid.</p><p>Yang knew fear all too well. People feared her for her destructiveness, and Yang feared herself for the exact same reason.</p><p>Ilia claimed she wasn’t afraid of the emperor, and yet she still could not meet his eyes whenever the two spoke. She claimed she wasn’t afraid of Yang either, and yet if that were true then Yang’s arms would be free to do as she pleased, but here she sat in chains. </p><p>If Yang really wanted to, she could call upon her herculean strength to break these manacles and just run away from Ilia and the emperor, never to look back. But unfortunately, before she could do that, she needed to collect her reward. </p><p>Ilia and Yang arrived at the castle a few hours later. Yang waited patiently for Ilia to inject her with another round of sedatives before unlocking the chains on Yang’s arms. </p><p>The pair walked together to the throne room silently and entered to see emperor Rodrigue sitting on his ornate throne, expecting them.</p><p>“Ahh greetings,” he nodded to them in acknowledgment, “how was the mission?” </p><p>Ilia kneeled before her emperor while Yang simply stared at him with impassive red eyes. “Your Majesty, the mission was a success. We infiltrated the city and the throne room with no issues,” Ilia said, an air of false bravado tinged her voice.</p><p>“As expected from you, my dear Archduke. I see it was wise to entrust you such a title as you have sped up my plans exponentially and ensured honor to Lionset,” Rodrigue praised. </p><p>He frowned when he turned to Yang. “How about my favorite weapon? Did you eviscerate King Gerard and leave him torn asunder?”</p><p>Yang stared ahead resolutely. </p><p>Ilia laughed nervously, “unfortunately, Your Majesty, Yang had to settle for decapitation. King Gerard discovered her weakness so she wanted to kill him as quickly as possible.”</p><p>Emperor Rodrigue nearly snarled. He grabbed Yang’s chin and forced her to look down to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Such an honorable death because you nearly failed me? What good is a tool that’s been figured out by the enemy? Hah, it’s a good thing I was already done with you then, isn’t it?” Rodrigue backhanded Yang, his bejeweled rings sliced her cheek and left a shallow cut. </p><p>She took this silently, her eyes unchanged. </p><p>The emperor regarded her haughtily, “do your blood-soaked eyes see that satchel? It has been filled with new sedatives. The Archduke created an improved recipe so that you may be sedated for twelve hours per dose. Not only that but for your service in my empire, you are to be titled and given a small plot of land in Aditora where we will continue to send you sedatives so that you may live the rest of your life under this chemical influence.” Rodrigue’s plum-colored eyes grew sharp, “Just know that if you even think of crossing me then you’ll live trapped in your own madness,” he sneered.</p><p>Yang took the satchel and slung it across her broad shoulders. She regarded the emperor one more time and flung her two-handed axe so that it landed just inches above Rodrigue’s head. </p><p>Yang had wanted to do that for a long time. Gods knew the bastard deserved a violent death, but until she could come back and kill him without relying on his sedatives, she would settle for the undignified way he shrieked. </p><p>Ilia stared at the emperor in shock.</p><p>“Your Majesty, are sure about this?” her face was uneasy as the double doors to the throne room slammed shut. </p><p>Ilia wasn’t fond of Yang for many reasons, but her skill in combat was like watching a hurricane ravage a sleepy village, which is why she was perplexed that the emperor let her leave.<br/>
Emperor Rodrigue smirked and stroked his beard, “she‘s entirely dependent on the drugs you’ve engineered, Archduke. I doubt she would last a year without crawling back to us, the source of her salvation.” </p><p>“How can we be certain of that, my lord? Perhaps wandering mindlessly would be easier for her?” Good odds or not, Ilia definitely did not want to find herself in Yang’s way and meet the same fate as the poor late king.</p><p>Rodrigue gestured for Ilia to follow him. He led her to his sitting room and gestured for her to be seated. They sat across from each other, separated by an antique tea table. </p><p>A stocky old butler rushed in with pastries and tea on a little tray, he set them down cautiously; reminiscent of a deer that spooked easily. Ilia wondered for a brief second what the scared man was so thoroughly haunted by; until her thoughts were interrupted by Rodrigue.</p><p>“Have some tea, Lord Greystrike. As my Archduke, we are family now.” Rodrigue smiled in a way that was meant to be disarming, but Ilia had dealt with enough politicking nobles to keep her guard up. She smiled back politely.</p><p>Rodrigue didn’t seem to notice her suspicion and drank from his cup quickly, in a good mood from the successful mission it would seem. </p><p>“Lord Graystrike, you’ve been working by my side for four years now. What do you know about Yang Xiao Long?” His smile was hidden behind the teacup in his hand as his eyes sought hers. </p><p>Ilia sipped some tea and contemplated his question, trying to maintain steady eye contact. </p><p>“Not much, Your Majesty. I know she’s powerful and that you depended on her for many top-secret missions,” Ilia began. Her finger glided over the rim of the cup. “She’s afflicted with horrible anger and pain when she’s not under the influence of her sedatives, and I know that sound can hurt her.”</p><p>The emperor was intrigued. “You only know the basics, then?”</p><p>Ilia hesitated for a few beats. “Yes, my Emperor.”</p><p>Rodrigue shook his head, “with your superb stealth, I would think you easily could have learned more. No matter, the story I am about to tell you is to not leave your lips, my dear.” He reclined casually on his chair and watched the fireplace behind Ilia. The flames were reflected in his eyes ominously. </p><p>“Yang has served me for sixteen years now. We first found her when my soldiers were raiding a farm for food and supplies during the unification era of the empire. Two of them went up into the attic of a barn house. As fate would have it, they were dealt awful luck when they spotted her there curled up and covering her ears like a scared little kitten. Her face contorted to one of hatred; she took a pitchfork from the wall which she then used to run through one of the soldiers. He died and the other ran away to warn his comrades. The seven soldiers all tried to kill her, but she was so dark and angry that she managed to kill three more until the remaining men ran back to the palace. They arrived frightened out of their minds and told of a demon girl living in a barn.”</p><p>Rodrigue set his cup down and chuckled darkly. “My older brother, the previous emperor, sent the knights and I to go slay her. We thought nothing of it at first, but she fought like a creature of the night, her red eyes and pitch-black hair shook the very core of my devout soldiers. That devil slaughtered five or so knights before we shot her with a highly concentrated dose of poison. She fell to the ground, but to our surprise, she was still breathing. I won’t lie, I thought about killing her then and there, but after all that trouble I decided to take her back to the castle. A few days later she finally came to. She was drowsy and calm, despite the poison that ran through her veins.”</p><p>Rodrigue paused and sneered, “my brother wanted to execute her, but I saw the dormant strength within her and cultivated it. I convinced him to let me take her on as a knight and when the fool agreed I trained her to be capable of fighting with a variety of weapons until she was nothing more than a weapon herself. Three years later when she turned sixteen, I commanded her to befriend my brother. Gain his trust, and then cut him down before he produced an heir so that I could take my rightful place as emperor. She did as she was told, and not long after the emperor was discovered murdered in his own bed.” </p><p>He turned and smiled at Ilia with wild eyes, “that’s my dirty little secret, and now that you are my little sister, I expect you to keep it.”</p><p>Ilia returned his smile uneasily and nodded. Rodrigue was willing to have his own brother killed. She doubted that he would be above killing her either; if Ilia wanted to achieve her goals, then she would have to watch her step even more from now on. </p><p>Somewhere miles away along the docks north of Lionset castle, Yang sought a ship to take her to Drossumar in the kingdom of Aditora. She’d already been turned away by two vessels and started to feel frustration rise in her throat. </p><p>At one point a little dog faunus child snuck up to an unsuspecting food stall and stole some bread from a bakery near the docks. </p><p>Yang crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched with mild amusement as the child ran and hid behind her legs. An angry bald man stormed up to her, his face red and lined with purple veins.</p><p>“Move it, ma’am, that dirty faunus stole from my shop!” he lunged forward and tried to move around Yang, but Yang clapped a heavy hand down on his shoulder. </p><p>“What are you planning to do to her?” Yang asked, her voice gruff and her eyes narrowed dangerously. </p><p>The man shoved her arm off of him. “I’m gonna give her to the guards so they can haul her furry ass to the dungeons! What does it matter to you, freak?” he said, repulsed by her crimson-colored eyes. </p><p>Yang grabbed him by the shirt collar roughly and glowered, “leave her alone jackass, she’s just a kid.” The man seized up, suddenly paralyzed with fear. Yang threw him onto the floor and flung a few gold coins at his face. “This should cover what she stole, now get out of here.”<br/>
The scared man fled without picking up any of the coins. </p><p>Yang breathed deeply to ease her anger and spoke to the child in the softest voice she could manage, “you can come out now, he’s gone.” </p><p>The dog faunus looked up at Yang with admiration in her little cornflower eyes. Her tail wagged excitedly, “thank you for saving me, miss! My parents might have left me behind if the guards threw me in the dungeon today.” </p><p>Yang felt her lips tug into the beginnings of a smile.</p><p>It startled her.</p><p>Under the control of the emperor, she had a hard time conveying emotions outwardly. It still wasn’t easy now that she was finally free, but Yang felt lighter. </p><p>This was a start.</p><p>Yang kneeled on one leg so they could speak more easily. “Why would they leave you?” </p><p>“We’re traveling merchants! We’re on our way to Drossumar in the kingdom,” She said and puffed out her chest proudly.</p><p>“I actually happen to be looking for a ride there, do you think your parents would let me sail too?” Yang asked. </p><p>The girl started bouncing up and down in excitement. “I’ll take you to them and we can ask! It would be so nice to have you come with us, I get so bored on the ship. Oh, wait, before we go, what’s your name? My momma says I shouldn’t talk to strangers too much.”</p><p>“I’m Yang. How about you?”</p><p>“My name is Jade! Here, let’s go find my momma and papa,” Jade grabbed Yang’s hand and led her to a fairly average-sized ship that was decorated with intricate gold-painted designs. A dog faunus that looked a lot like Jade walked up to them.</p><p>“Jade there you are! Where were you?” The woman exclaimed. </p><p>Jade padded over and hugged her mom. “Hi momma this is my friend, Yang! I tried to take some bread without asking so I could practice my sneaky skills, but this mean man saw me and chased me. Yang here kept me safe!” Jade smiled. </p><p>Jade’s mother looked at Yang nervously, no doubt unnerved by her eyes and overall intimidating disposition.</p><p>Yang did her best to smile charmingly, and it came out as a tight lopsided grin. </p><p>Jade’s mother laughed a little at the sight, “thank you, Miss Yang, for protecting my wild daughter. Is there anything I could do to repay you?”</p><p>“I’m looking for a ship to take me to Drossumar. Jade mentioned going that way and I was hoping to catch a ride.”</p><p>Jade’s mother bit her lip and thought about Yang’s request. “Well, it wouldn’t be a free ride, unfortunately. You can either pay a hundred gold or work to cover the trip. Do you have any sailing or merchant experience?” she said.  </p><p>Yang shook her head no, “I don’t have enough gold to pay that fee or any of the experience you’re looking for, but maybe I could pay for my voyage by helping with any other chores?” Yang offered, she was tense just thinking about servitude. Especially when she had just found freedom.  </p><p>Jade’s mother hummed in contemplation and nodded, “alright, you’ve got a deal.”</p><p>The day went by quickly from that point on as Yang helped load the ship with the faunus crew. Several workers kept their distance from her as her constant blank expression made them uncomfortable. </p><p>They ended up letting her carry the biggest crates when they noticed how she hoisted them up, unbothered by the heavy weight. </p><p>Once the merchant ship set sail it was already dark. Yang sat outside on the deck and watched the night sky above as the gentle lapping of the waves relaxed her. Her first day free from Rodrigue had been a good one so far, she mused. </p><p>The new sedatives Ilia made lasted much longer than ever and helped Yang keep her peace of mind. She still felt dull and a bit sluggish, but far less so than before. Her face was much more expressive as well, but she chalked that up to being away from the harsh life the emperor had coerced her into.</p><p>Sea air filled her lungs and she grew hopeful. Perhaps Yang could spend time searching for a way to end her curse and find out more about the mysterious dreams she’s had her whole life. </p><p>Yang turned her gaze up towards the moon, her crimson eyes softened under the warmth she felt from it. </p><p>With the moon as her guide, maybe she could finally live a life that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 The Crimson in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of small birds chirping soft melodies for the morning sun felt subdued and morose. Blake sat up on her bed and watched the light stream through her curtains. It offered solace as there was no light shining onto her world. Blake closed her eyes and hummed groggily.</p><p>Imperial control was imminent. In a matter of days her parents would be forced to give up their royal title unless Blake was able to take control as successor. Blake didn’t want to marry a noble for political security, but if she didn’t then Menagerie could be given to someone with hatred for the faunus. She couldn’t allow that to happen.</p><p>Blake stood up and went through her morning routine as quickly as possible. After last night’s war room meeting, Ghira asked everyone to get some sleep so they could process things in the morning. It was a noble effort, but Blake had a feeling that the tension from before would be just as prevalent.</p><p>Blake dressed formally today, with laced-up black trousers and a tucked-in white undershirt. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a long black coat with purple buttons along the front and buttoned it all up. Blake then stepped into a pair of black boots and attached her sword to her hip. Blake glanced at herself in the mirror one last time, pleased with the look. She left the confines of her room quietly and made her way to the war room.</p><p>When Blake arrived at the double doors to the war room, she steeled her resolve and walked into where the other members of the council waited glumly. Sleep did not ease anyone’s worries it would seem. </p><p>Velvet was gone, though Sun mentioned something about her working on correspondence with the guild. Blake took a seat next to Weiss and nodded to her parents to begin the meeting.</p><p>They talked of increasing fortifications quietly so as to not alert the empire, as well as other important issues regarding the health and prosperity of the Menagerie. </p><p>Ghira’s face hid the fear and anger from yesterday, but not well enough that Blake didn’t notice.</p><p>He scratched his beard nervously, “with that, I call to end our meeting. Any objections?”</p><p>Blake almost made an indignant sound in her throat. She rounded on her father quickly. “Hold on dad, what about the elephant in the room? We need to quickly find a noble for me to marry so we can keep Menagerie for the faunus.”</p><p>Kali winced at her words and brought up her hands placatingly, “Blake, honey… are you sure you want to do this? With Ilia gone there are no potential faunus spouses, what if we can’t find a trustworthy human noble?”</p><p>“Your mother’s right, Blake,” Ghira chimed in. “We just want what’s best for you.”</p><p>“We can’t let go of the strides Menagerie has made. If this is my fate then so be it, I’ll do anything to keep our people safe,” Blake insisted. Her confidence helped ease the worry around the room, she just wished that extended to herself. While she had resigned herself to marrying a stranger for her people, under the surface Blake was worried that she wouldn’t be a good enough leader. Afraid of Menagerie falling under her reign.</p><p>Such thoughts shook Blake’s spirit; she unconsciously gripped her chair so tightly that her knuckles turned white. </p><p>As far as Blake could tell, she hid her fear from everyone in the room. Everyone except Weiss.</p><p>Once the meeting had adjourned Blake went to the east wing of the castle. She desperately needed the comfort of the castle library, it was a place that never failed to reassure her. Blake sat down at a table with a large tome of fairytales. The contents held within the pages followed Blake throughout her life as she aged and matured. No matter how real life became, she could always find wonderful stories of magic and monsters to escape to.</p><p>Unfortunately, the actual magic and monsters present in her world crept closer with each passing day. Blake hastened herself for heartbreak, knowing that whatever happened in the next month would secure or ruin Menagerie’s future.</p><p>Blake put her head in hands and groaned as a headache began to form from stress. She hated feeling helpless and for once, the stories did nothing to inspire her. Blake slammed the tome shut and she massaged her ears to ease the ache. That’s when she heard the clack of heels on the polished wood floors and turned around to see none other than Weiss.</p><p>Blake tilted her head in confusion at the sight of her friend in a simple, yet elegant light blue dress. It was unusual for Weiss to wear dresses around the castle as she tried to maintain an appearance worthy of her role as captain of the knights. </p><p>Blake stood up to greet her when Weiss suddenly dropped down onto one knee. Weiss looked up into Blake’s astonished eyes.</p><p>“My lady Blake Belladonna, the kingdom of Menagerie needs you to find a spouse, so I ask for your hand in marriage as the heir to the Schnee family name.” Weiss kept her gaze schooled into a determined one, but Blake saw the way her hand trembled as she extended her falchion to Blake. Offering her blade like this was all the confirmation Blake needed to know that she was serious. Weiss took a deep breath, “Blake, will you marry me?” </p><p>“Weiss, what are you talking about, I thought your father had already named a successor?”</p><p>Weiss nodded, “he did, but if we reveal that I’ve been alive all this time then family law dictates that I would be the one to take the throne. Blake, we both know it’s not ideal, but I’m the only option that can guarantee continued faunus sovereignty. Will you take me?” </p><p>Blake bit her lip. The longer she stared at the sword Weiss extended to her, the more tempted she became. A political marriage with Weiss would by far be the easiest option, they knew each other well and could no doubt navigate the machinations of running Menagerie together, but it felt wrong. </p><p>Anyone with eyes knew Ruby and Weiss were in love. Weiss tried to keep their relationship a secret for modesty’s sake but to no avail. Once Ruby and Weiss felt open and free to be together, theirs was a love that would stand strong against the odds, and Blake wasn’t going to tip the scales.</p><p>“No, I will not,” Blake said and lowered Weiss’s blade back into her arms. “Weiss, you should marry someone you love, like Ruby.”</p><p>Weiss’ eyes faltered when Blake stared back at her. She spoke softly, “what about you? Why should you be tasked with throwing away your love life when we could share the burden?” </p><p>Blake shook her head, “because it’s not your burden to bear. My people need me to lead them and they need you to protect them. It’s the roles we’ve been preparing for, and as lady of this castle I order you to accept my decision.”</p><p>Weiss lowered her head sadly and it hurt Blake’s heart to see her upset, but she knew she was saving Weiss from a life ruled by her mind instead of her heart. Blake hooked a hand under Weiss’ chin and tilted it up so that she would rise from her position.</p><p>“And as your friend, I want you to live your life on your terms. You don’t have to hide your love, Weiss. You and Ruby make the cutest couple, and my parents won’t mind. I’m pretty sure they already know anyway, you two weren’t exactly subtle a few nights ago,” Blake smirked at Weiss, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Ugh, you jerk!” Weiss fumed while her face grew a scarlet color. </p><p>She punched Blake’s shoulder and then suddenly hugged her tight. Blake flinched in pain as Weiss buried her red face into the spot she just hit. Even so, Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss to return the hug.</p><p>“Thank you,” Weiss mumbled, “I wish there was more I could do to help you.”</p><p>Blake laughed, “You’ve already given your mind and body to my family’s service, I think Ruby deserves your heart.”</p><p>Weiss stepped back from Blake and agreed, “you’re right, she means more to me than anything and I should start treating her like it. Although, I’m still worried about you Blake.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Blake assured, already not believing her own words.</p><p>Weiss hummed quietly and looked around to make sure no one was listening before clearing her throat, “Uhm, did your parents actually hear us?” Color returned to her cheeks and she averted her gaze as she said this.</p><p>“My dad probably didn’t hear anything, he sleeps like a log.” Blake watched Weiss sigh in relief before continuing, “My mom, on the other hand? Well, I did get these from somewhere,” she said and wiggled her ears teasingly.</p><p>Weiss paled at this information. “Oh my gods she’s never going to let me live it down is she?”</p><p>“Probably not,” Blake agreed and pat Weiss on the shoulder, “but hey we should find Velvet and see if she can help us find me a not-so-horrible spouse.”</p><p>A few books rustled on a bookshelf nearby. Weiss raised her sword and stood in front of Blake protectively. Velvet came out from the shelves with her hands in the air.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Velvet smiled sheepishly, “I was hiding in here from your researcher. That fella is awfully persistent at trying to get a date.”</p><p>Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sun didn’t bother you too much did he?”</p><p>Velvet laughed, “he kept trying to flex and impress me with his knowledge of wild magic. It was cute, but I’m not looking to be courted.” She walked over to Weiss and lowered her sword, “I heard a few too many things from your conversation, but I think I can be of assistance to my lady. If we travel to the Nine Night Guild headquarters in Drossumar we’ll have files on all the soon-to-be nobles.”</p><p>“You don’t know any off the top of your head?” Blake asked.</p><p>“I have my suspicions, but the guild master has access to all information that comes and goes between our network of spies. If we can help my lady secure the throne, then Menagerie and the Nine Night will both benefit greatly.” </p><p>Velvet held her hand out and took Blake’s hand into hers. She kissed her knuckles gently, “the Nine Night swears fealty to Menagerie and to you, Lady Blake Belladonna.”</p><p>Blake was a woman that trusted her instincts fiercely. They had yet to lead her astray for anything major, and right now her gut told her that Velvet and her mysterious guild could be trusted. She just hoped she made the right decision when she agreed to assistance from the Nine Night. </p><p>The voyage to Drossumar took only four days. Blake’s parents allowed her to take a boat big enough to ferry a carriage and some horses so that they could travel the countryside quickly. Weiss, Sun, and Velvet came along, as well as seven sailors and a carriage driver. Blake thought it was excessive, but there was no winning against her parents and Weiss when they agreed upon something.</p><p>Once they had docked at a little faunus-friendly village southwest of Drossumar, the sailors set about unloading the carriage. Blake and her companions packed their bags onto the vehicle and settled in for the two-day trip.</p><p>Only half a day in, Sun noticed that they were running low on food supplies. He nudged a sleeping Blake to wake her from her slumber. </p><p>“Hey, Blake we’re just about out of food,” Sun whispered loudly.</p><p>Blake woke up with a grumble and yawned. “Mmm how long until we hit the next town?” her eyes were tired and her left ear twitched irritably. </p><p>Sun read the map. “Uhh, there isn’t another town along the path for another day,” he frowned and stuck his tongue out in concentration as his eyes poured over the map again. “Oh wait! Look there’s a little town a few miles off the path to the east. I reckon Weiss and I can take two horses and get some supplies to meet up with you and Velvet here,” he pointed to a spot up north just a couple of miles before the guild stronghold.</p><p>Blake weighed her options for a moment, Sun and Weiss had always been fast on horseback so their detour shouldn’t delay the group too long. At the same time, was it wise to be left alone with Velvet? She swore no harm to Blake and her people, but rogues weren’t always known for honesty. </p><p>Velvet sat next to Weiss with her head resting on Weiss’ shoulder as she slept. The ride was bumpy so every now and then her long rabbit ears would flop in Weiss’ face and tickle her nose. </p><p>Meanwhile, Weiss was ever alert as she had donned parts of her armor set for this mission. Blake had insisted that she needn’t wear everything, so Weiss came clad in a matching set of silver vambraces and greaves, along with her chest plate. Underneath her armor was a dark blue doublet that no doubt kept her warm. </p><p>Blake reasoned that as long as she was armed with her blade then Velvet wouldn’t be too much of a threat. She could defend herself if need be, but judging by the way Velvet slept so easily around Blake and her friends, she was probably sincere about helping Menagerie. In the end, Blake decided they would need food for the rest of the trip and the way back.</p><p>Blake spoke up quietly to not wake Velvet. “Weiss? Sun and I noticed a miscalculation with our supplies. We need you two to go to a nearby town and pick up a few things.”</p><p>Weiss glared at her right as the words left her lips. “Blake, we are in unfriendly territory for faunus AND-” Sun shushed her with a finger over his lips and pointed to velvet sleeping peacefully. Weiss groaned and lowered her volume to continue. “And we’re traveling with a potentially deadly expert rogue!” </p><p>Velvet’s ear twitched and slapped Weiss in the face.</p><p>“Oh yeah, a real professional,” Sun snorted.</p><p>“I’ve thought about it and hear me out, if Sun hides his tail then you two would be able to shop completely unbothered by any racist shopkeeps. I didn’t bring a hat so there’s no good method for me to hide my ears anyway, it makes sense that I stay. Not to mention we both know I could hold my own against Velvet if necessary,” Blake patted her sheathed sword. </p><p>Weiss looked like she wanted to argue, but as she mulled over Blake’s words she realized that Blake was being sensible. She bit her lip and gave a curt nod, “Alright, but be careful, okay?” </p><p>Weiss gently set Velvet to lay on the seat and stood. She tossed a travel pack to Sun and strapped her sword to her belt before quietly rapping her knuckles on the little window near the ceiling of the carriage. </p><p>The driver, an elk faunus by the look of his horns, opened the window. “What can I do for you, Ser Schnee?” He was a tall, lanky man.</p><p>“We need to stop and redistribute the horses,” Weiss said. </p><p>The man brought the carriage to a slow stop. Weiss and Sun saddled their packs and mounted their respective steed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Blake! We should be back in four hours tops!” Sun called with a smile. Blake rolled her eyes fondly and waved them goodbye as they rode off east. </p><p>Once they were out of sight, Blake motioned for the driver to continue their journey along the rocky path. Velvet was still sleeping but Blake noticed that Sun had draped his coat over her like a blanket. She smiled, she would have to tease him about his crush relentlessly later.</p><p>Blake settled back into her seat and watched the midday sun peek through the forest trees from the side window. The sound of hooves beating the dirt came in a steady rhythm but grew slower as they entered a part of the woods with a higher concentration of trees. Blake’s sharp eyes caught sight of a flock of birds dart past the carriage and towards the opposite direction. She wondered if it was something to be worried about or just the migratory patterns here in Drossumar. </p><p>Another thirty minutes of travel went by before Blake felt the carriage come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the trail. The horses reared back and whinnied loudly as unknown riders surrounded the coach. Armed with daggers and bludgeons, they blocked the exit to the carriage.</p><p>One of the men sneered at Blake through the window and she wanted to snarl.  </p><p>Next to her Velvet woke up with a start, “what’s going on?” </p><p>“Brigands,” Blake said as she put a hand on the hilt of her weapon.</p><p>Blake heard the brigands harass their poor driver, he sounded scared as he told them they were just passing through on business. The men laughed at him and called them freaks, it made Blake’s blood boil and she desperately wanted to shove her sword down that man’s throat. Unfortunately, she and Velvet were locked in.</p><p>“Leave him alone!” Blake yelled as she slammed the door repeatedly. Her cries were ignored as the brigands began to kick the driver and steal his gold while he lay curled up on the floor. </p><p>One of the brigands drew a dagger and smirked cruelly. Blake and Velvet watched in horror as he raised the glinting steel above his head with the intent to kill their driver. Thankfully he stopped when a horn sounded off not too far from where they were along the trail. </p><p>The brigand groaned, “you’re lucky this time, boy.” The man motioned for his allies to run towards the noise and they departed as quickly as they came.</p><p>Blake breathed a sigh of relief and ran out of the carriage to the driver. He quivered on the floor with his hands covering his head and part of his horns missing. Blake lay a gentle hand over his and he looked up at her, astonished he was still alive. One of his eyes was swollen shut and it made Blake frown.</p><p>“Here, let me help you up,” Blake said and assisted the driver to his feet. He was unsteady so Blake wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the carriage. “I don’t think you’re gonna be able to drive in this state,” she murmured, upset she couldn’t do more to help him.</p><p>He looked panicked, “my lady do you or your companion know how to steer a carriage?”</p><p>Velvet shook her head, eyes and ears focused on something in the distance. </p><p>Blake glanced back at the driver. “... Somewhat, I’ll admit my horse riding and maneuvering is not quite up to snuff, but if you can guide me I think we’ll be able to escape this raid and meet with Weiss and Sun as planned.”</p><p>“I think we can manage that, my lady,” the elk faunus sounded grateful to rest his beaten body.</p><p>“Seems like we’ll all be riding on top of the carriage then,” Velvet said. She procured a bow and quiver full of arrows from inside the carriage and dipped a few arrowheads in some poison. Satisfied with the sizzling sound they made, she turned to Blake, “Those brigand bastards sounded a distress call so whoever’s up ahead must be giving them hell.”</p><p>Blake listened closely and heard the screams of battle along the trail they needed to traverse. She prayed that the bandits were fighting soldiers and not unarmed civilians. As they were now, Blake doubted that they would be of any help; all they could do was barrel through the conflict and reach Sun and Weiss as soon as possible. </p><p>“Velvet, get ready to fire at any brigands that come our way. We’re going to have to make a mad dash for it,” Blake ordered.</p><p>Velvet took her position and nodded. Blake sat down next to the driver and grabbed the reins with shaky hands. The horses huffed and pawed the ground impatiently, which didn’t ease Blake’s apprehension. The driver quickly went through the basic maneuvers with her, and Blake snapped the reins to spur the horses on. </p><p>Wind whipped past her hair as the carriage moved through the trail again. In about ten minutes they approached a clearing that hugged the road tightly. Brigands had stopped a caravan of faunus merchants here, and Blake was furious.</p><p>White knuckles gripped the reins harshly. Blake was about to stop the carriage to jump out and fight for her people; when she noticed the brigands were not at all focused on the cargo or the trembling children that hid under the carts. </p><p>Blake scanned the area and noticed a few things.</p><p>Surprisingly, the faunus merchants were not afraid. Her people were normally susceptible to raids like this, but here they fought as a unit and held their ground against the brigands. Blake was amazed to see them use basic military tactics as more bandits were beaten back with pitchforks and shovels.</p><p>As Blake rolled the carriage through, Velvet launched her poisonous arrows at the enemy and expertly sniped any bandits that the faunus merchants struggled to fight. The merchants raised their fists into the air and let out a joyous cheer as the last bandits ran off on foot. </p><p>Blake smiled, thankful that there were no heavy casualties among the faunus. She cracked the reins again and drove past the merchants at the back of the caravan.</p><p>Near the front was a tall woman with hair as black as an inkwell. She looked strong, her broad shoulders were sharp and defined under even a simple white dress shirt. Her black trousers and leather boots appeared worn from hard work. If Blake didn’t know any better then she’d assume this human to be from a working background.</p><p>Except for the fact that she skillfully fought against a circle of seven bandits, armed only with a sword. </p><p>The woman struck the nearest bandit with her bare fist, her blow connected with his unprotected head, and caused a sickening crunch. He fell to the floor immediately, knocked out or dead, Blake had no way of knowing. </p><p>The next brigand rushed her with a curved dagger aimed for her throat. The woman disarmed the bandit easily and plunged the blade into the bandit’s throat, blood spurted up from her like a slow fountain.</p><p>The five remaining bandits were terrified, and rightfully so. From the piles of bodies on the ground, the unknown woman had disposed of fifteen of their comrades all by herself. </p><p>Her skill in combat was nothing Blake had ever seen before in the way that she killed so brutally, yet efficiently. She seemed unaffected and level-headed despite the gruesome deaths wrought by her hand. </p><p>Even a seasoned veteran would have flinched</p><p>Blake stared at her back with the most perplexed expression. The way she fought was vaguely familiar. Blake could have sworn she knew the way those fists arced through the air so effortlessly. </p><p>Had she met this woman before?</p><p>A burly bandit roared obscenities at his subordinates, but none of them were equipped with particularly long-range weapons to keep her at bay. The boss seemed to be the only one with a sword while his lackeys only carried daggers, handaxes, and the occasional club. </p><p>Before long the woman killed the other four brigands like one would fell a troublesome sapling. All that remained was the pissed-off leader.</p><p>The carriage wheeled close to the scene of the battle. As Blake and her group approached, she noticed Velvet fumble with her bow. </p><p>The bandit leader charged the woman with his expensive-looking saw sword. Unfortunately for him, he never got the chance to use it. </p><p>Blake watched from the corner of her eye as a concentrated ball of flames engulfed the man and roasted him. Unfazed by the spontaneous human combustion, the woman used it as an opportunity to skewer him into the ground with her sword. </p><p>Blake couldn’t help but turn around to try and catch a glimpse of the woman’s face. When she did their gazes met in a clash of gold and crimson, her eyes were hauntingly beautiful and unnerving. The woman’s lips quirked ever so slightly into a smirk and Blake noticed a hint of mirth behind those enchanting eyes.</p><p>The driver next to her trembled with fear, it seems he saw her too.</p><p>As they fled the area towards the meeting point with Sun and Weiss, Blake couldn’t get that woman off her mind. How could one person manage to kill twenty single-handedly? </p><p>She did not doubt that the faunus caravan would be safe. Blake just didn’t have the time nor strength to stop the vehicle, too mesmerized by the murderous woman. </p><p>As such she rode through the forest with the mental image of that woman covered in blood, hands that smoldered with smoke, and an expression that all but winked at her. The inky darkness of her hair and the glowing of her red eyes spoke to Blake’s very soul with familiarity, but even so, she was lost in translation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 The Shadows in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadows had long since fallen across the sleepy land by the time Blake and Velvet were out of the woods. The coach pressed along a worn-out road that was surrounded by lush fields of corn. </p><p>Such tall, tight-knit stalks held the potential to conceal many secrets of the night. However, Blake reasoned that no brigands could hide a proper raid party among the rows of corn. Not to mention Blake and Velvet’s dark vision gave them an edge over potential danger. All in all, they were much safer near sketchy settlements than in the forest. </p><p>Velvet held a torch aloft to illuminate the suffocating darkness as she gave directions from a fraying map. Next to her on the box was the roughed-up driver. He slumped back into sleep not long after the danger was gone; his head was lolled back so that his antlers touched the main cabin of the carriage. </p><p>Blake felt an awful heaviness pressure her, had she been able to discern the raiding party then the bandits wouldn’t have been able to get the jump on them like that. She endangered the driver’s life in a way unbefitting of a leader. If it wasn’t for that unknown woman, he could have very well been murdered. </p><p>Speaking of that woman… Just who was she? Blake was relieved that her wrath wasn’t directed at the faunus merchants, but still, a warrior that capable of death and destruction was a threat nonetheless. </p><p>If they were ever on opposing sides, Blake wasn’t sure she would be able to win.</p><p>Then there was Velvet’s reaction to her. She grew so pale and almost dropped her bow from shock. Was there a chance Velvet recognized her? </p><p>It was hard to tell, as their driver had a similar reaction despite one of his eyes being swollen shut. Perhaps Velvet reacted the way she did because of the death that lingered in the air.</p><p>Most people feared death, but Blake was never bothered much by said notions. She assumed it had to do with her past life, where she had already faced death once. It was unfortunate that her dreams held the answers she sought, and yet yielded nothing significant.</p><p>Blake’s musing was interrupted by Velvet as she pointed ahead, “look, my lady! According to the map, the village over there is where we’re meant to meet Sun and Weiss.” </p><p>Sure enough, the amber glow of torches was not far from sight. Beyond there was a thick wooden gate, guarded by two soldiers dressed in shiny armor under the white banner of Drossumar. </p><p>Blake stopped the carriage and greeted the guards who glared at them harshly. </p><p>“Halt, travelers!” One guard ordered sternly. “There is a hefty fee for faunus entering past curfew. Hand over a hundred gold or be prepared to turn around!”</p><p>Blake wanted to drag her hands down her face; her day had been arduous enough without some underpaid guard trying to charge extra over her cat ears. Before she could give a response, the gates opened from the inside and Sun barreled through the top-heavy soldiers without a second thought. They fell to the floor with a clank of metal, their extravagant armor nothing more than a hindrance as they struggled to get up.</p><p>“Hey Blake, glad to see you guys are still in one piece!” Sun beamed as he walked up to the carriage. Not far behind was Weiss with the horses they rode in on and both ration bags, one on her back and one in her arms.</p><p>Blake laughed at Sun’s antics quietly. “Oh we’ve definitely been better, but you should help Weiss before we get into any details.” </p><p>Sun scrambled back to Weiss and the reunited party moved away from the town and decided to make camp next to the road.</p><p>Weiss chopped up ingredients to make a beef stew while Sun set to work building a fire. Once the flames were high enough he retrieved a cast iron pot and filled it with water to make a broth. Inside the carriage, Blake placed a bedroll on top of one of the cushiony benches and helped the injured driver settle in for the night. Velvet busied herself by laying out another two bedrolls in the coach. Right as she headed for the door Blake stopped her with a hand on her arm.</p><p>“Wait, I want to ask you something,” Blake started and bit her lip. </p><p>“Yeah? Did you need something?” Velvet questioned, her brown eyes peered at her curiously. </p><p>“That woman we saw today, she scared you pretty bad. Are you alright?” Blake studied her expression and saw no change in her face, but noticed something flicker in her warm brown eyes. </p><p>Velvet pulled back a bit stiffly, “No my lady, however, one doesn’t have to know the face of death to know it’s there when they see it. That woman… Something about her feels wrong. I’m just glad we never have to see her again.” </p><p>Blake dropped her arm and nodded. “Yeah… Well, we better go tell Sun and Weiss what happened today.”</p><p>Velvet opened the door for Blake and gestured she go first. Outside Weiss was stirring the beef stew while Sun placed some bowls around the open flame. They both looked up when they saw Blake and Velvet approach.</p><p>“Is... he gonna be alright?” Sun asked, gesturing to their unconscious coachman and the sound of his snores.</p><p>“Nothing a little sleep and rum won’t fix,” Velvet reassured.</p><p>“What happened to him anyway?” Weiss narrowed her eyes as she glanced between Blake and Velvet. “</p><p>Blake sucked in a deep breath. “When we were on the road today a small group of brigands ambushed us in the woods. They had Velvet and I locked inside the coach while they tried to kill him. At one point a horn lured the bandits in a different direction so we took that opportunity to escape while they were distracted.” She took a bowl full of stew from Weiss who gaped at her with shocked icy blue eyes. “We eventually came upon the site of the main raid. They were trying to steal from a faunus caravan, but the merchants actually fended them off,” Blake said, as pride filled her voice. </p><p>“A little sloppy here and there, but they did good!” Velvet added. “As we rode past there was a woman a little ways off from the main group that killed a whole unit of brigands by herself. She had these terrifying red eyes!”</p><p>“Did she hurt you? Did any of the bandits hurt you?” Weiss asked while she kneeled in front of Blake to check her for any wounds.</p><p>“No, we’re fine,” Blake smiled tightly.</p><p>“When she trained her gaze on us I was so sure we would be added to her pile of bodies, but she either didn’t care or was too tired,” Velvet chimed in. “She reminded me of those myths about evil possessing mortal bodies,” Velvet said and shuddered next to them.</p><p>Sun placed a comforting hand on Velvet’s shoulder, “don’t worry Velvet, I’ll keep you safe from any more freaky ladies we might come across.” His chest was puffed out and he had an air of confidence that Blake knew all too well. Sun’s ears were tinged red, however, so he wasn’t without an easy tell.</p><p>Weiss huffed, “Sun you can’t even protect yourself from normal women, what makes you think you can hold your own against such a murderous being?” Blake bit back a laugh as Weiss rounded on her. “And you! You could have been killed, Blake! What would I tell Ghira and Kali if we came back without you?”</p><p>“Weiss, I understand you’re upset, but we made it out. Those brigands monopolized the road so we would have run into them eventually.”</p><p>“If I was with you there-"</p><p>"I mean no disrespect Ser Schnee," Velvet interrupted, "but if you were there we still would have  been trapped inside while the driver over there got pummeled."</p><p>Weiss looked ready to raise her voice and argue, but a flash of realization crossed her face. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she finished she seemed calmer and tired. "Blake, I'm sorry, I keep snapping at you like you don't know how to take care of yourself," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad that you and Velvet are safe."</p><p>Sun beamed before plopping himself onto the ground between Weiss and Velvet, two bowls of stew in hand. "Good job Weissy, it looks like Ruby's doing us a favor with those deep breathing exercises." He passed a bowl to Blake and Velvet and then dug into his own.</p><p>Blake squeezed Weiss’ shoulder, "you're well within your rights to worry, it is your job after all," she teased. </p><p>Weiss snorted, "well as long as we don’t have to deal with that vicious brute, I think we can call this day a success."</p><p>Once the words left Weiss' lips Blake looked down at her stew, lost in thought for a moment. Was it bad that she wanted to see her again? Just so she could figure out why she was so familiar. That woman produced an intense curiosity within Blake. </p><p>Blake ate a few spoonfuls of stew and eventually spoke up to fill the silence left by their eating.</p><p>"She definitely has a penchant for battle," Blake conceded, "but she helped those faunus merchants. Inadvertently or not, I doubt she's 'pure evil' like those myths Velvet had her ears stuck in."</p><p>"A kill count that high is unnatural no matter which way you slice it," Velvet said while slashing her dagger for emphasis. Weiss nodded next to her in agreement, and to that Blake didn't have a rebuttal.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night with two people on watch duty at a time. Morning came too quickly for anyone's liking; sunrise came with many tired groans and signaled that it was time to pack up camp and continue their journey. They hit the road with Sun at the reigns and the driver next to him, still recovering from the bandit attack. </p><p>Halfway into the day Sun traded places with Weiss and the coach rolled along the countryside peacefully. Drossumar was known for its cold winters and hot summers, right now they were in fall as evidenced by the orange and red leaves that littered the ground. A few hours passed until suddenly night had come again. Although, this time Blake spotted a large fortress in the distance. </p><p>When the carriage wheeled past the portcullis and into the courtyard Velvet turned to Blake and smiled, "Welcome to the Nine Night guild! We should get ready to request an audience with the guild master," Velvet said and grabbed her belongings from the compartment under her seat. </p><p>Blake, Weiss, and Sun did the same and stepped out of the coach. Weiss had parked them off to the right side of the courtyard and a large man with close-cropped black hair approached them.</p><p>He wore earthy-green leather armor similar to Velvet and greeted them with a quick nod. </p><p>"Hello, Yatsuhashi! I'm here with Lady Blake Belladonna and her company. We're here to get them some info from the guild master," Velvet said, happy to see one of her comrades from the guild.</p><p>"Follow me then. She's been waiting for you, Velvet," Yatsuhashi said, his low voice practically rumbled.</p><p>Velvet bounded ahead to keep up with him as Blake and her friends lagged behind a couple of steps. </p><p>Sun whispered to Blake and Weiss quietly, "do you guys think that's her boyfriend?" </p><p>Blake and Weiss groaned.</p><p>"Give it a rest Sun, I don't think she's interested," Weiss scolded.</p><p>"H-hey! I'm just wondering. Even if she doesn't like me that way I still want her to trust me. I mean, for all she knows we could backstab her organization or something! Building bridges is key," Sun insisted, a light blush dusted his cheeks.</p><p>"I'll give you that," Blake acknowledged, "but I bet you'd like to build more than just bridges," she said, with knowing eyes. </p><p>"Maybe it'd be cool to date her too…" Sun mumbled.</p><p>Velvet interrupted their conversation and caused Blake and her friends to jump. "Alright, behind these double doors is the guild master. She can provide you with the information you're looking for and help you get everything squared away." Velvet knocked on the door and heard the latches open from the inside. </p><p>The guild master's office was large and spacious. Dark polished wood lined the floors and the walls were covered with bookshelves and alcohol racks. To the right of the room was a small corner for music and dancing. In the center of the room, there was a wide desk surrounded by drawers and cabinets.<br/>
Behind the desk strewn with various papers sat a young woman around Blake's age. She reclined back with a glass of wine in one hand and a few sheets of parchment in the other.<br/>
The room was silent as she sipped her drink languidly, going over what Blake assumed was confidential information.</p><p>Velvet cleared her throat impatiently in an attempt to get her attention. Without looking up she set down her wine glass and held up a finger to communicate her current busy state. </p><p>After about five minutes of waiting, she suddenly stood up from her desk and strutted over to Blake. </p><p>“Good evening Lady Belladonna, I’m Coco Adel, guild master of the Nine Night guild,” Coco said, as she bowed to Blake and kissed her knuckles softly. </p><p>Blake took this time to quietly study Coco. For someone in charge of a spy guild she certainly did not look the part. Coco wore a brown dress with long sleeves that billowed past her hands, a black corset hugged her waist tightly. She wore several golden necklaces around her neck and matching rings on her fingers. </p><p>Coco’s sharp eyes noticed Blake’s analysis and she grinned charmingly, “Like what you see, my lady?”</p><p>“I didn’t expect this to be the usual attire for a guild of rogues is all.” Blake teased lightly, taking great caution to not offend her.</p><p>Coco laughed pleasantly, “we all have our areas of expertise. My dear Velvet here is much more of a traditional rogue, wandering alleys, and the tops of buildings cloaked by night.”</p><p>“What would your area of expertise be, then?”</p><p>Velvet groaned next to Blake, “please don’t get her started, her ego is way too big as is.”</p><p>Coco smirked, “I’m glad you asked! As leader of the Nine Night, it’s not often I go out for missions these days, what with managing a hundred highly skilled agents. When I do take part in missions I take on a different persona.” Coco sauntered back towards her desk and tossed her head over her shoulder dramatically. “Aditora knows me by my stage name, the Masked Minstrel. The nature of my missions is to perform at high-security functions so I can listen to conversations and collect info on the wealthiest nobles in the country.”</p><p>Blake exchanged alarmed glances with Weiss and Sun, they racked their brains to think of a time when the “Masked Minstrel” could have been invited to perform in Kuo Kuana. </p><p>“I don’t recall hearing you perform in Menagerie, so why would you tell us this information so readily?” Blake said, her expression guarded.</p><p>Weiss nodded next to her in agreement while Sun was busy staring at Velvet tenderly. </p><p>Coco followed his line of sight and the confident grin was wiped off her face in an instant, replaced by irritation. She snapped her fingers in Sun’s face, “Hey, lover boy, eyes on me.” </p><p>Sun flushed a scarlet color and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. He muttered a quiet apology. </p><p>Velvet watched Coco with pleased eyes, clearly delighted by something.</p><p>Coco took a quick second to compose her face. “To answer your question, my lady, I offer this free piece of information as a symbol of trust between the Nine Night guild and the Menagerie crown. You now know enough to impact our work should you feel threatened, but I doubt you’ll want to lose us as a valuable ally.”</p><p>Blake weighed this in her mind and hummed, “what are we allies against? Velvet mentioned a mutual enemy but I can’t think of any nation that would bother your guild when you undoubtedly have leverage against everyone.”</p><p>“Let’s all have a seat, this might take a while,” Coco gestured for everyone to pull up a chair in front of her ornate cherry wood desk. Once situated, Coco sighed, “It hasn’t been all that long since my mission in Aditora ended. If we had more leisure time then I would change out of this disguise into something much more comfortable. Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is that we have no time to waste.” </p><p>Weiss crossed her legs and tilted her head in confusion, “wait if you just came back from Aditora does that mean you were the one that saw the king’s body?”</p><p>Coco shook her head. “No, that was one of our agents. I went in a few days after to perform as the Masked Minstrel and listen in on the victory celebrations being held there by the empire. Imperial Archduke Greystrike was attended in place of the Emperor and she seemed to recognize my work so I was permitted to play music in the ballroom for the guests. I spent the rest of my time gathering secrets and I learned some very interesting things.” Coco took several sheets of parchment and fanned them out across the table like a deck of playing cards.</p><p>Blake scanned each paper and noticed they were all files on different members of the Aditorian nobility system. They looked quite detailed and each house included a family tree. Blake sat confused for a moment until she realized the implications of such in-depth research.</p><p>“Does this have to do with the empire’s plan to weed out loyalists to the king?” Blake asked.</p><p>Coco smiled, “the reports on you weren’t kidding when they mentioned your advanced perception.” </p><p>Weiss looked ready to ask how the guild knew of such things; when Velvet averted her gaze awkwardly and gave her all the confirmation she needed.</p><p>Coco continued, "the Emperor had a list of three hundred potential heirs to be promoted by the Aditorian nobility, both major and minor. I was able to recreate that list and these are the files my agents have been able to produce from past investigations and recent ones. Based on their political affiliations, we can weed out candidates that would be rejected by the empire and help you pick an advantageous spouse, free of charge."</p><p>Blake eyed the papers with interest. "So long as we find one suitable to help me run Menagerie, I have no complaints. Although it would be nice to know your motivation for helping my people."</p><p>"The previous guild master, Watts, kept many secrets from us that we've only just been able to begin unraveling. So far we believe we've come across a conspiracy involving Lionset, some Aditorian nobility, and Menagerie. We're not entirely sure what the empire wants other than power, but they're interested in Menagerie and it's worrying."</p><p>Weiss was stunned, "what could they want with Menagerie? Assuming your information is accurate, what can we do?"</p><p>"I can answer this one," Velvet spoke up, "after we arrange a spouse for Lady Belladonna and have the union approved, we have to make sure the island is well fortified and that the army is ready for the chance of invasion. As we learn more through investigating and decoding Watts' texts we can proceed to counter the Emperor's plans."</p><p>"That's right," Coco nodded. "Velvet here will assist you where she can and report to me so we can uncover the truth." Coco leaned back in her chair, "this is a lot to unpack but the Nine Night guild vows to help Menagerie no matter what, or tarnish my honor for generations to come." </p><p>Blake figured that at this point not only would any sort of help be beneficial for her people, but also that Nine Night has given them nothing but trust and respect thus far. She had no reason to doubt them and would be a fool to do so.</p><p>"I will honor your vow, and do everything in my power to help fight this conspiracy against us," Blake said seriously and shook Coco’s hand.</p><p>Weiss and Sun nodded their agreement, they trusted Blake to make the right decision. </p><p>"Thank you, my lady," Coco said. "Our first step is to stabilize your rule. On my desk here we have three hundred files of potential candidates available, do you have any preferences to help narrow things down?"</p><p>"What, like personality traits?" Blake asked. She assumed that anyone capable would do.</p><p>"We really don't have the time to sort through all of these files, a decision has to be made soon so we can arrange a meeting with your spouse and then present you two to the Emperor. So let me rephrase that: what's your type?"</p><p>Coco's question made Blake sputter. She hadn't often considered the type of person she fancied. When she tried to picture her type, the first thing her mind latched onto was charm and the color purple. A sweet lilac that was tender and steadfast...</p><p>Blake blinked and wondered where that train of thought came from. </p><p>Luckily, Weiss noticed the lost expression Blake wore on her face so openly. She wanted to sigh, as woefully unprepared as Weiss is in regards to romantic relationships, despite being in one for a few years now, Blake was even worse. Many men and women from various backgrounds have been caught in Blake's spell. And who could blame them? Blake was beautiful, cunning, graceful, and kind. The picture of an ideal woman. </p><p>Yet at the same time, growing up closely with her in Kuo Kuana had provided Weiss with a deeper insight into who Blake really was. Sure she could wield a sword like no other and captivate with her mysterious allure, but Blake had her faults as well. She was often anxious over many things, as such, she was a total grouch when waking up because sleep was always a battle. Blake was snarky and quite frankly crass when she could get away with it. She always put others before herself. It was infuriating to see Blake handle more than her duties required and then watch her slink into her room, exhausted. </p><p>One of her more glaring flaws was her inability to form a romantic relationship. Oh, how Weiss and her friends had tried to find someone for her. Unfortunately, Blake's walls were high, too high for any of these marriage candidates to break through. </p><p>Weiss reasoned that personality didn't matter too much right now. The Nine Night's slew of information was a lot to process, but Menagerie needs Blake and her spouse to be strong to inspire the soldiers and the people.</p><p>"Perhaps we could narrow down the list by ensuring Blake's spouse is a capable fighter and tactician?" Weiss suggested after a few moments of silent deliberation. </p><p>Blake nodded gratefully, her golden eyes a bit untethered to the conversation at hand. </p><p>Coco took a few minutes to sort the documents until she held up a smaller stack. "That's three hundred down to one hundred, let's keep it going people."</p><p>"Ooo if we're throwing suggestions out there why not someone hot and close to Blake's age?" Sun suggested with a nudge of his elbow into Blake's side. "Maybe we can find her a relationship? I bet I know her type better than anybody," he winked. </p><p>Blake's cheeks darkened and she slapped Sun's shoulder. </p><p>Weiss scowled, "she doesn't even have a type, you've seen her nonexistent love life."</p><p>"Maybe I just know things you don't, snow angel," Sun grinned, clearly ready to make Weiss fume with anger. </p><p>"Excuse me? Blake and I grew up in the same house, I know more about her type than you," Weiss said, jabbing Sun with a sharp finger. </p><p>Blake wanted her eyes to roll out of her skull, "please excuse my friends, they like to argue over non-issues like they’re still thirteen."</p><p>Velvet giggled while Coco ignored them in favor of rifling through files. A couple more minutes of sorting went by until she held an even smaller stack of papers.</p><p>"Now we're down to twenty-five potential candidates. They're all strong fighters and close to your age." Coco smirked, "they're also guaranteed sexy, at least by my high standards."</p><p>Blake's ears flicked cautiously. She couldn’t help but feel nervous, her choice would determine the fate of Menagerie. There weren’t many other faunus nobles besides herself. At best Blake would be able to find a human spouse sympathetic to the faunus plight. Blake decided she didn’t want to think about bad outcomes, such thoughts gave her nothing but anxiety. </p><p>“Anything else we should filter for?” Velvet said gently. </p><p>Blake looked over to Weiss and Sun, they shrugged and Blake bit her lip in contemplation. “I don’t know… Maybe a good cook?” Blake reasoned that something specific would help lower her choices significantly, that and a spouse capable of making elaborate seafood dishes would be some silver lining to her situation at least. </p><p>Coco laughed, “A woman after my own heart. Let’s find you a hot warrior-chef then.” She had a much easier time sorting candidates and in only a few minutes Coco spread out five profiles across her desk. </p><p>She handed the other two hundred and ninety-five files to Velvet, who grumbled in annoyance at being handed such a stack.  </p><p>Coco wrinkled her nose in distaste, “First up we have Whitley Schnee... twenty-one, heir to Drossumar.”</p><p>“Oh gods no, that’s my younger brother!” Weiss exclaimed.</p><p>“Definitely a hard pass,” Sun agreed.</p><p>“He could be a good option if you can use him to stop faunus oppression in Drossumar,” Velvet pointed out.</p><p>Weiss frowned, “I don’t see that happening anytime soon. Whitely always loved my father and respected the way he operated Drossumar. I’m doubtful that has changed.”</p><p>“Whitely would probably just create faunus oppression on Menagerie to line his pockets,” Blake added dryly. “Let’s move on. Who else do we have?”</p><p>“Coco is a massive Lesbian who only thinks feminine men look attractive, sorry for that trauma everyone,” Velvet apologized cheekily. </p><p>“Anyway,” Coco interjected, “Next up is Adam Taurus, thirty-one, not likely the chosen heir but he has a valid claim to Athad.” Coco squinted at his profile drawing, “it looks like he’s a faunus if that interests you.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck no!” Sun cursed. “This guy has a lot of family baggage, he’ll only get knighted at best. Plus look at those eyes, probably crazy.”</p><p>Weiss hummed, “A marriage with him, if not immediately rejected, might lead to an unfavorable standing the empire.”</p><p>“That’s the last thing we need. Who’s next?”</p><p>“That would be Cinder Fall, thirty, heir to Efran. She’s drop-dead gorgeous, but there are rumors that she poisoned her late husband. He was the official heir until his untimely demise and now that mantle has fallen to her seeing as there are no other blood relatives.” Coco sighed, “nevermind... let’s keep going. The fourth candidate is Pyrrha Nikos, twenty-seven, heir to Mykonos.”</p><p>“She’s pretty hot,” Sun commented, “plus I’ve heard she’s kind and sympathetic to the faunus.”</p><p>“Not to mention she’s one of the most highly skilled warriors in the kingdom,” Weiss added, her eyes reverent as a light pink blush coated her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh wow does Ruby have a little competition?” Sun nudged Weiss and winked. He yelped when Weiss punched his shoulder.</p><p>“The only thing is that she’s been seen spending a decent amount of time talking to the Archduke of the empire. We’re not sure if she’s just trying to secure a spot as a noble or if our theory about Mykonos being connected to the empire is related. We haven’t seen the two speak in private, but this is definitely something you should consider if you want to pick her,” Velvet said. </p><p>Blake ran a hand through her hair tiredly. “So far she seems to be our best bet. Who do you have for the last one?”</p><p>“That would be Yang Xiao Long, twenty-eight. She’s a recent addition to Aditorian nobility. Heir to a barony here in Drossumar, actually. Her report says she was given the title and a small plot of land for her service in the war.”</p><p>Blake glanced down at the file and noticed it lacked a drawing of her. She felt compelled to test the weight of her name on her tongue and spoke it quietly, “Yang Xiao Long… That almost feels like someone I know.”</p><p>Weiss was confused, “she’s a human, right? How would you know her if you’ve only left Menagerie a handful of times?”</p><p>Sun voiced his approval, “she’s a mystery for sure, but she’s of lower status than you Blake! She’d definitely have to listen to you.” </p><p>“Not to mention a war hero would look good in terms of image. She knows her way around a sword, but not politics. Honestly, her being a nobody in the political sphere is advantageous in the sense that we can shape her to fit the best interests of Menagerie,” Weiss admitted, intrigued by the possibilities.</p><p>Blake’s eyes had yet to leave Yang’s file. That name struck a chord with Blake in a way she didn’t recognize. Her mind and body were pulling her towards Yang and Blake wanted to understand why. </p><p>Curiosity be damned, she took the plunge, “can we arrange a meeting with her?” Blake asked, finally able to tear her eyes away from the magnetic pull of Yang’s name. “I think I choose her.”</p><p>Hours after the meeting with Blake and her friends, Coco sat in her armchair and stared at the flames that rolled in the fireplace of her office. When contained and kept under control, fire was an asset unparalleled by others. However, a raging fire could rip through anything in its path and cause insurmountable amounts of pain.</p><p>The gamble was in her hands and she just placed everything on Blake and Yang.</p><p>The sound of shuffling feet brought her out of her thoughts. Coco glanced up to see Velvet walk up to her. </p><p>She sighed, “here to berate me again, Velv?”</p><p>Instead of responding right away, Velvet seated herself on Coco’s lap, wrapped her arms around her and tucked her head into Coco’s neck.</p><p>Velvet’s hair smelled like sweet strawberries, oh gods had Coco missed her.</p><p>“No,” Velvet said after a long moment in Coco’s arms, “I’m not. You’re right, the risks Yang might pose are considerable, but if what Fox found today in Watts’ notes is accurate, then Blake needs someone like Yang.”</p><p>A good while of silence and cuddles passed until Coco finally spoke up again.</p><p>“Hey, Velv?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I… I should have considered your feelings more when we made the decision about Blake and Yang.”</p><p>Velvet smiled and kissed her temple, “I know you meant well, baby. I’m just worried about Blake and Menagerie, they’re a symbol of hope for faunus everywhere.” She giggled, “thank you for the apology though, I know those are hard for you.”</p><p>Coco held Velvet close and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and chaste.</p><p>“We’re going to do everything we can to help Blake and your people. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 The Energy in the Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep had not come easily last night. Blake lay in one of the Nine Night guild’s spare beds for hours, her thoughts too fast to let her rest. She was kept up by the knowledge that when the sun rose she would meet the woman that could very well become her wife. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least.</p><p>When Blake was finally able to drag herself out of bed, she got dressed in a black coat with nice gold trim, along with a matching set of black trousers and knee-high black boots. Her make up was similarly dark, but more so as an attempt to cover the tiredness that lingered from the night before. </p><p>When Weiss saw her she commented that Blake’s appearance was a tad too serious. Blake wasn’t in the mood to argue and threw in a purple undershirt to add a splash of color.</p><p>Sun noticed Blake’s blank stare as she sat in the dining hall. He handed her a cup of coffee with his tail and patted her back sympathetically. The strong smell of warm coffee wafted under Blake’s nose and brought her to the present from her near dissociative state. </p><p>Blake took a blissful sip, savoring the taste and the way the brew warmed her on this cold yet sunny morning. Now more aware of her surroundings, Blake ate her breakfast and listened to the conversations around the table. Several of Coco’s subordinates sat dressed in traditional rogue garb like Velvet, while a few were heavily armored. Possibly guards or back-up for the guild’s defenses.</p><p>At one point Coco sauntered down the stairs dressed stylishly. She wore a tight waistcoat under a tan jacket that was lined with white fur along the back of the collar. Gold chains kept her coat in place and her pants were a dark brown color that clung to her legs well. Overall, she oozed confidence in a way that few could pull off.</p><p>Coco walked up to Velvet and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, much to Blake and her companion’s surprise. </p><p>Sun, in particular, ended up choking on a piece of toast that required Weiss’ help to dislodge. </p><p>Coco grinned at his reaction while Velvet rolled her eyes and slapped Coco with a flick of one of her long ears. She whispered something into Coco’s ear and Coco flushed the lightest shade of pink Blake had ever seen.</p><p>While it was unfortunate for Sun that Velvet was with someone he clearly couldn’t compete against, Blake felt the hints of a smile crawl onto her face at the sight of Coco and Velvet. They made a cute couple.</p><p>Not long after, Coco came up to Blake and greeted her coolly. “Morning, my lady. You look like hell, rough night?”</p><p>Blake raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Is that how you talk to a lady? No wonder poor Velvet reprimanded you.”</p><p>Coco giggled, “I’ll have you know I’m quite the lady killer. Jokes aside, you look like you haven’t slept.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Blake reassured.</p><p>Coco glanced at her and hummed, “Mhm, if you say so. In any case, we should get you up to the meeting room. Bachelorette number one is upstairs waiting.”</p><p>Blake felt her stomach flip at Coco’s words. “So soon?” She could already hear the sound of her heart pick up in pace. Putting on a neutral expression, Blake did her best to hide her nervousness.</p><p>Coco nodded and led Blake to the stairs with a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Unfortunately she’s pressed for time. Something about business to attend to right after.”</p><p>Weiss got up from her chair quickly, “Blake, would you like for us to go with you? Sun and I aren’t the best at politicking but perhaps we can help you decide?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Blake uttered a little forcefully this time, “fewer people in the room should help me think better.”</p><p>Weiss regarded her friend with slight concern but knew better than to argue, “If you think that’s what’s best, then good luck and be careful.”</p><p>“I will, thanks, Weiss.” Blake was grateful that Weiss wasn’t feeling particularly argumentative this morning. Weiss fought tirelessly to protect Blake’s best interests, but Blake didn’t think she could handle a bout today. Not when today determined the safety and security of Menagerie’s sovereignty. Blake took a deep breath, “okay, I’m ready.”</p><p>The ascent up the grand staircase led them to the third floor. The hall they walked through had beautiful red carpeting and was lined with the portraits of each guild master. At the end of the hall, Coco’s portrait sat next to that of the previous master, Watts. </p><p>Blake noted that he wouldn’t be remembered fondly, as his portrait was the only one defaced by guild members. She also noted that with ten recorded leaders, the guild must have been active for several decades. </p><p>Soon enough Blake was face to face with the door that concealed her fate. Coco pushed the door aside and gestured for Blake to enter first. When she did, Blake was greeted by an alarming sight and a familiar face.</p><p>Leaned up against the wall, smoking a cigar, was the woman from the brigand raid. </p><p>Blake was sure of it, those red eyes were in the back of her mind ever since their initial encounter. Her presence in the guild's meeting room could only mean one thing…</p><p>"It's nice to finally put a name to your face, Lady Blake Belladonna," she spoke, her voice smooth like honey and not at all what Blake expected her to sound like. </p><p>Their eyes connected and Blake was blown away by the intensity of Yang's gaze as it settled on her. Yang's face was impassive, but her eyes were curious and scrutinizing. If Blake was being completely honest with herself, she felt like Yang was trying to look into her very soul.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you too, Baron Xiao Long," Blake replied cautiously. </p><p>Yang laughed quietly, "Just call me Yang, I'm not one to cling to titles."</p><p>"Alright then, why don't we forego the use of them altogether? It would only be fair," Blake pointed out.</p><p>"I take it you two have already met?" Coco asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. </p><p>Blake and Yang exchanged a glance. "I guess you could say that," Yang agreed. </p><p>Blake only nodded in response before turning to Coco, "Do you think you can let us talk in private?"</p><p>"Of course. I'll leave you two here then." Coco strode through the door and called back over her shoulder to Blake, "just yell if you need anything."</p><p>The doors clicked shut and tension permeated the room for a lengthy stretch of silence as Blake appraised Yang subtly. The smoke from her cigar was sickeningly sweet-smelling, it reminded Blake of gatherings where stuffy nobles loaded up on perfume and fussed about nonissues over tea. </p><p>“At least open up a window,” Blake said, her lip curled and nose wrinkled in disgust.</p><p>“Sorry,” Yang apologized as she moved to open the windows, “I often forget how strong these can be. They’re new. Got them after a campaign, they help take the edge off.”</p><p>“A military campaign? Coco mentioned that you have a background in war. From what I saw during the raid, we both know you’re a capable fighter.” Blake gestured to the table, “let’s sit down and talk, as Coco probably informed you, I’m looking for a contract marriage.”</p><p>Once seated in the comfy armchair, Yang ran a hand through her dark locks warily. “What I’m about to tell you sounds bad, but… Here goes.” Her eyes flickered to Blake’s briefly before diving in, “I’m not a noble through blood, not by any means. I was born and raised on Lionset soil, a child of the empire, conscripted to fight for the prince at a young age.”</p><p>Immediately Blake tensed in her seat, her fingers twitched with the urge to pull out the blade hidden under her coat on the small of her back. If Yang was a soldier under the empire then who knew how trustworthy she was. This whole meeting might be an attempt on her life. </p><p>Blake watched Yang with narrowed eyes and drawn back ears, waiting for her to make a sudden movement.</p><p>Yang held up her gloved hands placatingly. “Ah… There’s that look of distrust.”</p><p>If it weren’t for the fact that she sat with a potential enemy, Blake would have snorted. “Can you blame me? Your empire just came in and decimated the top knights of the nation’s capital, gutted the king, and have thrown everything out of order. Give me one good reason why shouldn’t I slit your throat?” Blake sincerely hoped that her sleep-deprived eyes made her intimidating and not wary or fearful.</p><p>A twitch briefly crossed Yang’s soft lips before it settled back into her stony face. Her eyes flashed with something akin to respect or even appreciation. She leaned back in her chair and splayed herself out in a way that Weiss would abhor. </p><p>“Feisty and threatening, not bad, Blake.” For some reason, the way Blake’s name rolled off of Yang’s tongue sent shivers up her spine. “I’ve heard that Aditorian nobility is especially flimsy and squeamish, but you’re different.” </p><p>Blake furrowed her brow in confusion and annoyance, “It’s not like I’m close with my so-called ‘peers’. As heir to the faunus territory Menagerie, most Aditorian royals wouldn’t bat an eye over the fall of our land. Your empire’s mandate hasn’t been easy to follow for that reason, among others,” she spat.</p><p>Yang’s cool exterior cracked at the mention of the mandate that made Blake seethe. “Wait… The Emperor is shaking up the Aditorian nobility? Why would he do that?” Yang questioned, oblivious.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? He’s playing a political game. Sure by allowing the previous nobility to select an heir he gains a shred of their favor, but in the end, he gets to decide if the new unions meet his standards of patriotism. Any unmarried candidates get replaced by someone in his inner circle, no doubt.” Blake glared at Yang frostily, “aren’t you a Baron? Someone like you could become a figurehead to replace someone like me.”</p><p>“If you think I have any love for the emperor then you’re sorely mistaken,” Yang said, eyes bristling with indignation. “I’ve lived my life held hostage as nothing more than a tool. When his soldiers found me, I fought tooth and nail to try and escape. In the end, I was left to rot in the dungeon for six months until he offered me an out. I either worked for him or perished alone in the dungeon. I think you can guess what I picked.”</p><p>Yang’s story struck Blake like a blow to the ribs. She maintained her composure, however. Despite the surprise that Yang was all but a conscript, some pieces of her story felt off. From when they first met to now, Blake sensed energy in Yang that was both ancient and powerful. She was interested to know more but was also worried by Yang’s destructive capabilities. Blake decided to proceed with caution and see just what information she could glean.</p><p>“Why the special interest in you if you were just a child?”</p><p>Yang grimaced like the memory tasted foul, Blake felt a pang of sympathy for Yang at that moment. </p><p>“Well, when his soldiers tried to capture me I ended up killing a fair few. He was impressed by my skill and enlisted me in his plan to take the throne. Emperor Rodrigue was just a prince at the time, one with more ambition than his family thought possible. His brother was in line for the throne, and he hated it. Rodrigue spent many months training a few other warriors and I in secret so that we would serve as his own elite special forces. All the while he made me gain his brother’s trust. When the day came, I killed him in cold blood,” Yang’s tone was somber and she looked out the window to stare at the morning light.</p><p>Blake was stunned silent, captivated by Yang’s story while the back of her mind ran miles per minute in an attempt to process the information she was receiving. Emperor Rodrigue’s ruthlessness knew no bounds, his own brother found out the hard way by someone he trusted…</p><p>Yang... </p><p>The way Yang fit into this narrative thus far was concerning, she could easily be lying, but something stirred deep within Blake to keep listening. She swallowed and found her throat suddenly dry.</p><p>Yang took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>“Once Rodrigue ascended to the throne, his rampant imperialistic ways only grew worse. My squadmates and I were promoted to high ranking positions in his military as he gained control of the entire continent of Lionset.” Yang laughed bitterly, “that campaign was over within a year, but between that and the war with your kingdom, I have a lot of experience leading troops.” </p><p>Yang sighed, “there’s... one more thing I should confess. My last mission, the one that gave me my freedom, was to kill King Gerard.”</p><p>“That was… you?” Blake grew pale and her hands trembled, “Yang… Why are you telling me all of this? You’re an enemy of the state. Any other noble would string you up on the gallows.”</p><p>Yang’s head was bowed at this point, her shoulders slumped and defeated. When she finally raised her head, her eyes burned with determination and hatred. For the first time since Blake had met her, Yang’s neutral mask shattered, leaving only a visage of righteous fury.</p><p>“After Rodrigue set me free, the bastard granted me land in Aditora and an empty title. Word in the empire is spreading like wildfire that I was the one who killed the king, pretty soon loyalists to the crown will come looking for trouble.” Yang clenched her fists and unclenched them in an attempt to subdue her anger, “I’m telling you everything so we can start open and free from suspicion.”</p><p>“Yang, your story sounds painful, but how can I trust you? All I have is your word to go off of,” Blake shook her head and stood up from where she sat. Her mind moved her feet unconsciously as she took a few steps back to where the door was.</p><p>“Wait!” Yang cried and grabbed Blake’s arm, hoping to keep her from leaving. </p><p>When they made contact, Blake felt a surge of warmth flood her senses. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in the way her body was suddenly urging her to move closer to Yang. </p><p>Several sensations ran across her mind, the most prominent ones being pleasure and joy. The sudden positive energy that radiated from Yang’s touch was almost otherworldly and created discord within Blake between the new sensations and her rational fear. </p><p>Yang had killed so many people and had a heavy hand in the power struggle that now dominated Aditora. Anyone would be a fool to trust someone so deadly.</p><p>And yet… Blake couldn’t find the strength to pull away.</p><p>Yang was also stricken with unfamiliar feelings, Blake could tell that much from the way she tensed up defensively. For a second Blake wondered if Yang felt the same spark of energy Blake did. Any disbelief she had was dispelled when she saw Yang’s face move and emote more than she had seen up until now.</p><p>“I have evidence to back my claims,” Yang said, pulling Blake out of her reverie. Yang dropped to her knees, still holding onto Blake’s arm. “Please… stay,” she pleaded. </p><p>The difference between the Yang she had witnessed killing brigands and the one she faced now was jarring, yet not unwelcome. Her stoic face was gone, replaced with a rusty and unsure one, but it was genuine all the same.</p><p>Blake was raised to view the world with a critical eye, as the soon to be leader of her people, she needed to be able to see through deceit at every corner.</p><p>At the same time, Blake was raised to be kind. To show compassion to even her worst enemies. She alone had to walk the line between kindness and practicality. Right now the decision weighed on her heavily, but the longer Yang held her arm, the easier that decision became. </p><p>“Yang,” Blake said softly, “let go. I’ll listen to your evidence, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Yang released Blake from her white-knuckled grip. The relief on Yang’s face was instant as they made their way back to the table. </p><p>Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “so the document I’m about to show you is full of highly classified information about my last mission. If they ever find out that I showed this to you then I’ll be hung for treason. I hope you can read it and trust me.”</p><p>She slid over a leather-bound journal filled with loose parchment paper. Upon further inspection, Blake noticed orders addressed to Yang by an agent under the alias ‘Shade’. Shade detailed Yang’s role in the invasion of Aditora, which consisted of waiting for the main forces to infiltrate the castle from the front, while Yang and Shade entered from underground. Yang was to then slay the king in the most disgraceful manner possible to win the siege for the empire.</p><p>The efficiency with which Shade had planned the attack was frightening. Their ability would give a skilled combat tactician like Ilia a run for her money. The last page of notes was signed by Rodrigue, giving his express approval.</p><p>“Holy shit…” Blake breathed. She looked up at Yang, who had been watching her closely. “Yang, there’s so much we need to talk about. You were involved in something bigger than you may realize. I can’t tell you more right now, and before anything else, I need to know something. Why did you help those faunus that day?”</p><p>“I was sailing with them from Lionset. At first, they were scared of me, but as the days wore on we worked together and shared stories. They accepted me and treated me like one of their own. Most people aren’t like that, at least not with me. Those merchants gave me a chance, so of course I was willing to fight with them,” Yang answered honestly. </p><p>Blake smiled for what felt like the first time all day, “I believe you, Yang. As my people have already given you a chance, I’ll extend that to you.” </p><p>“Really? You’ll marry me?” Yang’s smile was crooked, but genuine in her happiness.</p><p>Blake nodded, “really. Your murderous track record is no fault of your own, and frankly, my instincts tell me that I can trust you.” Blake glanced at the clock that hung above them, it had been two hours since they started talking, “do you think we have time to draft a contract?”</p><p>“That’s no issue. What did you have in mind?” Yang asked.</p><p>Blake pulled out two pieces of parchment and dipped a quill in ink. “Well we need to marry and be approved by the Emperor, what are the odds he would accept our union?”</p><p>Yang rubbed her chin and considered this. </p><p>Blake found herself openly starring at Yang’s jawline, it was strong and sharp, as though carved into her face like the statues located in the capital. At one point Yang’s eyes flickered over to Blake and she caught her staring. Yang had the gall to send her a quick wink that made Blake’s heart fuss unusually.</p><p>Thankfully, Yang ignored the color that suddenly appeared on Blake’s face, “I think we have pretty good odds, the Emperor doesn’t care much for me anymore and hasn’t set his sights on Menagerie from what I can tell.” Yang leaned back in her chair casually. “If he has a problem then I can always call up a favor from one of my old squadmates.”</p><p>“Shade?” Blake questioned.</p><p>“Oh Gods no,” Yang frowned, “Shade hated me, the stuck-up bitch. No, I had a teammate under the codename ‘Strike’. She was always so lively, and the only one that liked having me around. We came from a similar orphan background, forced into our respective roles. Strike still works for the empire, but it won’t be long until she’s free. Until then she has ways of manipulating the Emperor.”</p><p>"That's reassuring, but I have to ask, did your whole squad have codenames?" Blake teased in a way that she normally reserved for her friends.</p><p>Yang snorted, and Blake was surprised by how endearing it sounded coming from her.</p><p>"We did, I was Immolate," Yang said simply.</p><p>“Immolate,” Blake said, testing the word on her tongue, “hmm. Sounds over the top, but fitting when you burned that brigand.” Blake’s ears twitched and she noticed Yang rub her leather-clad left palm. Familiarity nagged at the back of her mind with nothing to attach to, “how did you manage that anyway?”</p><p>“Brigands are more flammable than they often realize, what with all the alcohol on them at any given time. I had a sparker and tested my luck is all,” Yang responded gruffly. </p><p>She shifted in her chair uncomfortably and Blake wondered if she was being completely honest.</p><p>“In any case,” Yang gestured to the sheet Blake took notes on, “we have good odds of being accepted by the Emperor. How should we proceed from there?”</p><p>“Well, the Nine Night guild and Menagerie have allied to investigate mysterious undertakings happening throughout the empire and the kingdom. Menagerie has to be seen as completely compliant with the imperial rule so we can function without scrutiny.” Blake put down her quill and sighed, “Essentially, we have to fool the world into thinking we’re in love, and not conspiring against the crown.”</p><p>Yang nodded in agreement, “Act like a real couple? We can do that, no problem.”</p><p>“Only in public or around castle staff. We don’t need to keep the act up when we’re in private. Not to mention it’ll be important to keep boundaries, we want to seem as professional as possible,” Blake added.</p><p>“Right, and what do you need from me besides being your wife?”</p><p>“Menagerie has never taken part in a full-scale war, we earned our independence through protest and disobedience until one of the previous kings caved and gave us land and a seat among his nobility. We’re not likely going to see war, but if our investigation goes sideways there’s a very real threat of the Emperor coming to take back this land. I need your military experience to train our knights and soldiers into capable combatants.”</p><p>Yang heaved a deep sigh, “I had a feeling I would be dredged back into playing General when Coco told me you were looking for a fighting background… Among other things,” she winked. “Are you sure about those boundaries, Blake?”</p><p>Blake blushed a deep shade of scarlet. So Yang knew she was partly chosen for being attractive... Blake wanted to jump Coco for bringing that up, and she wanted to throttle Sun for even suggesting the idea.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere soon?” Blake scowled, her cheeks still red from embarrassment.</p><p>Yang suppressed her laughter and apologized, “Sorry, sorry, you’re just fun to tease. I’ll be good now. Is there anything else you need from me?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. The real question now is what do you want from this contract?” Blake asked and watched Yang carefully.</p><p>Yang’s crimson eyes held an emotion that Blake couldn’t quite place, it wiped the jovial expression off her face and replaced it with one more in line with her previous stoicism. </p><p>“Enough money to live peacefully after we split ways, and land at these coordinates,” Yang grabbed a piece of paper from her journal, and set it down in front of Blake.</p><p>The coordinates pinpointed to somewhere near ancient ruins to the southeast of Kuo Kuana. It was an odd location, but one where not many people would roam. The area held rumors of monsters and curses. It was a perfect place to hide from society, but not much else.</p><p>Blake decided not to question Yang and to just keep an eye on her, “I can agree to your terms.”</p><p>Blake spent the next thirty minutes drafting a contract with Yang that stated they would pretend to be loving wives in public and that Yang would train the Menagerie forces to be proficient in war, should the need arise. The contract also stated Yang’s reward for her services, and that the contract would be terminated within three to five years, where she and Yang would divorce and go their separate ways.</p><p>By the time Blake finished, she signed the contract and passed it for Yang to sign as well. Not long after Blake called for Coco to come in with a Marriage certificate and a Divorce certificate.</p><p>Blake felt numb as she signed herself into a loveless marriage. </p><p>As a young girl, she had always been an avid reader, and while she maintained an aloof and professional aura around citizens, anyone close to her knew her love of romance novels. It was escapism in its most raw form, the way she got lost in fictional stories of love. </p><p>However, Blake was no fool. She was all too aware that real love was rare in this world they lived in. Blake had always dreamed of marrying her someone that made her heart soar and come alive, so the irony was not lost on her as she signed her love away with a marriage contract, and set it up for failure by signing the divorce papers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 The Spell in Her Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is what inspired @celestialStari's piece. If you haven't seen it yet go have a look <a href="https://twitter.com/CelestialStari/status/1330049211816140801"> Here!!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness surrounded Blake in a way that even her eyes could not perceive. Falling rocks skittered down onto the ground near her. In the back of her mind, she knew she was in danger, but she couldn’t move. The silence was intrusive and Blake had never felt more alone.</p><p>Suddenly torchlight came into view, and she was being held tenderly in the arms of a woman with blonde hair. They were alone together, anchored by the intangible feelings of love and fate. The woman’s face was hard to make out, hazy, and fading. All Blake could see was a pair of lavender colored eyes that stared at her as though she was divine. </p><p>The woman leaned in and kissed Blake in a way that her body knew so well. Their lips fit together as though they were made for each other, the softness of it all made Blake want to cry and stay with this woman forever. </p><p>When they parted, that sweet lavender gaze brought her warmth in the endless darkness that closed in on them. Blake didn’t need memories to know this woman was her greatest love.</p><p>Blake opened her sleep-filled eyes and found herself safe at home in bed. No falling rocks or the woman that kissed her.</p><p>With a stretch, Blake got up from bed to glance out her window at the rising sun as it cast its light onto Menagerie. She racked her brain to try and remember more details from her dream but found that all she could truly remember was being kissed by a woman with blonde hair and purple eyes.</p><p>The details were much clearer than her previous dreams and Blake wondered what happened between her and that woman in Blake’s past life. Even so, she tried to push the thoughts of her dream to the back of her mind, as she needed to be present for the matters she needed to attend to today.</p><p>Yesterday Blake, Weiss, and Sun had returned to Menagerie in the evening. They were greeted warmly but were ultimately too tired to hold a war room meeting then. Blake put it off for the next day as they had much to share. </p><p>Blake almost wished they had gotten through the meeting, she was still tired and frankly unprepared to tell her parents the news of her marriage. There was no easy way to tell them about Yang’s past with the empire. She hadn’t even told Weiss and Sun yet.</p><p>Still, she dressed in a soft white and purple dress and tied her hair back into a high ponytail. Once she was prepared to face the day, Blake made her way to the war room. It was agreed upon last night that Blake and her companions would give a thorough report over a private breakfast. </p><p>Down the hall, she saw Sun come out of his room dressed in a simple dress shirt with only half of the buttons done.</p><p>"Hey, Blake! Did you sleep okay?" Sun greeted cheerily as ever.</p><p>"Mmm, for the most part, weird dreams though," Blake mumbled, not wanting to dig into such a topic so early. </p><p>Sun nodded sagely, "Yeah I get some real weird dreams too. Stuff like demons and monsters. Remind me to stay away from Ilia's old horror books."</p><p>Blake snorted, "Well there's your issue, Ilia was always way too enthusiastic about cryptids and myths. I remember when we were little she used to scare us with stories around the campfire and her little pranks." </p><p>Sun chuckled, "Oh, man! I remember one of her pranks made me piss myself! Great times." </p><p>"Yeah…" Blake reminisced, sad that their friend was no longer with them, lost to the world in whatever corner she had hidden in. </p><p>Sun cringed at the sight of Blake's forlorn expression, "Oh no, I made things depressing, again."</p><p>Blake's ears folded back at this, "Don't even start. It's not your fault she left us, that honor belongs to yours truly."</p><p>"Blake that's not true-" Sun tried.</p><p>"I think the worst part is if she stayed, she would be the one marrying me. She could have had what she wanted," Blake said, her eyes distant. </p><p>"Blake," Sun cried and grabbed her shoulders to snap her out of a downward spiral, "Ilia loved you, she wouldn't want you to be unhappy, even if it was with her. Her leaving is not your fault, you need to stop that train of thought before your anxiety takes hold," he insisted.</p><p>Blake's eyes became more focused as she looked up at Sun. Her lips quirked up into a sad smile, "You know, Ruby is way better at getting me to feel better. But thank you, Sun."</p><p>Sun huffed jokingly, "Sorry I can't make you cookies."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes and walked past Sun into the double doors of the war room. Inside, Ruby flitted around arranging trays of food along the table. Weiss was with her, meticulously setting up plates and silverware. </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Ruby waved. "Weiss and I are just about done plating, have a seat." </p><p>Ruby sat down next to Weiss and kissed her cheek sweetly, "Thanks for the help."</p><p>Weiss' face burst into a burning red color, shy from Ruby's display of public affection. She watched Blake and Sun from the corner of her eye as she spoke, "Uhm, m-my pleasure, dear."</p><p>Ruby squealed in delight and leaned into Weiss, "Weiss you called me a pet name! That was so cute," Ruby's silver eyes shined with happiness.</p><p>Weiss smiled softly, happy to see her girlfriend so pleased. </p><p>"Yeah Weiss, that was sooo cute," Sun grinned, he was met with Weiss' frigid glare.</p><p>"Quiet you!" Weiss grumbled. </p><p>Blake sat next to Weiss and patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Let's try not to tear each other apart over breakfast. At least not before I've had my tea." </p><p>"Ooh did I miss the fight?" Kali pouted as she, Ghira, and Baron Amitola entered the room together.</p><p>Ghira's booming laugh filled the room, "Oh honey, you act like Blake and her friends are still kids and not the future leaders of Menagerie."</p><p>"Well when Ruby and Weiss have kept me up several times now like teenagers, what do you expect?" Kali's voice was cheeky. She pecked both Ruby and Weiss on the forehead and beamed, "Congratulations you two, I'm so happy you've made things public!"</p><p>Weiss buried her face in her hands, mortified that Kali knew exactly what she and her girlfriend got up to late at night. </p><p>Ruby threw an arm around Weiss' shoulders, "Sorry about that, we'll try to rein it in next time," she apologized sheepishly.</p><p>"Right then, Kali's endless teasing aside," Ghira began, "why don't we discuss what happened at the Nine Night guild while we eat?"</p><p>The room sounded off in agreement as everyone loaded up their plates with slow-cooked ham, scrambled eggs, wheat toast, and goat cheese. </p><p>"Well," Blake said, and took initiative by jumping into the report as she spread jam on her toast. "After we arrived in Drossumar we spent a few days traveling to the guild headquarters. They received us well, and then we got to meet the guild master, Coco Adel."</p><p>"The famous musician??" Kali exclaimed. "Are you sure that was her name?"</p><p>"Positive. Apparently, she gathers intel by pretending to be a minstrel. This bit of information is not to leave this room, by the way," Blake added. </p><p>"That's amazing! You know, Ghira loves her music," Kali said.</p><p>Ghira laughed, "Kali, let her finish."</p><p>"Coco took us into her office and helped us find someone to be my spouse. We met a few days afterward and agreed on a contract for an arranged marriage. After that, we signed the marriage certificate and then Coco sent our appeal to the Emperor. We’re expecting a response from him within the coming month." Blake took a bite of her toast and watched her father's face relax.</p><p>"That's great news, honey. Do we know your spouse?" Ghira asked as she speared a piece of ham onto his fork.</p><p>"No," Blake hesitated, "she's a new Baron from the Emperor's army. Her name is Yang Xiao Long."</p><p>Ghira and Kali exchanged a concerned look while Baron Amitola choked on his food. At the same time Ruby, Weiss, and Sun gaped at her. </p><p>"Blake, are we sure we can trust her if she's had direct ties to the Emperor?" Weiss asked slowly, making sure she heard correctly.</p><p>Blake’s ears twitched and she sent Weiss an apologetic gaze, "I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, I needed time to process what she told me.”</p><p>All eyes were on Blake and she sighed, “Yang worked as one of his generals for a good while, but it was forced servitude. She showed me official empire documents about the plan to kill King Gerard. The Emperor promised her freedom if she did it."</p><p>"She… she's the one who killed him? And you intend to marry her!" Ghira bellowed angrily. "How could you agree to something so foolish!"</p><p>Blake stood up from her seat and raised her hands placatingly. "Dad, suspend your judgment for one minute! The Emperor did not treat her kindly, she was little more than a tool to eliminate his enemies. Yang is happy to train up our armed forces, and her track record is exactly what we need,” Blake pointed out.</p><p>Ghira wrung his napkin in his hands. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples before continuing, “That’s all fine and well, but Blake, Velvet’s intel found that only one warrior faced the king. King Gerard was a highly skilled swordsman, for him to lose so easily…”</p><p>Kali placed a comforting hand on Ghira’s shoulder, “Your father and I are worried that she’ll do something to hurt you.”</p><p>Baron Amitola nodded his agreement, “Whispers around the ports say that the one who killed the king has walked a bloody path in the name of Lionset. Blake, if this Yang of yours is truly the same she could make a powerful ally, but do we have a safeguard to prevent her from turning on us?”</p><p>Blake bit her lip, “Other than our contract, no, there’s really nothing that would prevent her from going against us. I-I apologize, I was too caught up by the strategic advantage she can provide,” she said and bowed her head in shame.</p><p>How could she be so shortsighted? A more rational version of herself would have set up precautions to prevent any sort of betrayal. Yang was so disarming that Blake had left herself wide open.</p><p>“O-oh that’s okay. We can have the castle staff keep an eye on her at all times in case she tries anything,” Ruby suggested. “It’s not like you two are gonna share a room after all.”</p><p>“About that…” Blake trailed off, unable to meet her parent’s eyes. “Part of our contract asks that we pretend to be an actual couple to keep attention away from any investigations. Even the castle staff need to be fooled, so yes, we’ll be sharing a room.”</p><p>A commotion erupted around the war room at Blake’s news. Arguing ensued as Sun and Weiss defended Blake’s decision from Ghira and the Baron. Blake winced at the sound. She thought hard to remember if there was anything she could use as leverage against Yang and remembered Yang’s journal.</p><p>Quick as a flash, Blake got everyone’s attention with a few clinks of her porcelain teacup. When all eyes in the room were once again focused on her, Blake cleared her throat. “Actually, I think I know what we can use to make her stay loyal. When Yang showed me the official orders, she mentioned that the Emperor would arrest her for treason if they found out she leaked the document. We can use those orders as a back-up in case anything goes south.”</p><p>“That sounds pretty effective,” Weiss praised.</p><p>“It’s certainly better than nothing, right honey?” Kali asked Ghira.</p><p>Ghira only grunted in response and folded his arms begrudgingly. </p><p>“We’re out of time to pick anyone else, but at least this way we won’t have to worry about her strangling you in your sleep,” Ruby joked but was instantly cowed by Ghira’s disapproving eyes. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly, “I believe her story, for what it’s worth. Someone ready to stand up with those merchants can’t be all bad!”</p><p>The war room settled after this, its occupants finished breakfast without too many bumps from then on as they discussed plans for Blake’s eventual takeover as Count of Menagerie.</p><p>As everyone began to clear up the dishes, a guard knocked on the door, “Permission to enter? A letter from Aditora has arrived.”</p><p>“You may enter,” Weiss called out.</p><p>The guard handed a scroll over to Weiss and was dismissed as she read over the contents. An easy smile formed on her face, “A letter from Archduke Greystrike of the empire. It says that Blake and Yang’s union has been accepted and that they are invited to a formal ceremony in Aditora to confirm their allegiance and accept their title.”</p><p>Everyone in the room looked relieved by the news, Sun even cheered and poured out goblets of champagne. </p><p>Blake felt the weight of a few week’s worth of anxiety lifted from her shoulders. She was relieved that the gamble she took on Yang already seemed to be a good one and that she would take on the mantle of leadership to continue the legacy her parents labored over.</p><p>After the good news, the war room meeting adjourned and everyone went about their day as usual, except for Ruby and Blake, who spent the rest of the evening preparing for the emperor’s ball. By the time night had arrived, Blake was exhausted.</p><p>Before long, the month passed peacefully, Blake had spent it preparing to assume her duties as count and readying for the ball. Tomorrow night her ship would set sail for the capital where she would meet Yang for the ceremony.</p><p>As Blake set down some paperwork and made to leave her office for the night, she noticed her mother walk in with a sad expression on her face. </p><p>“Good evening Kitten, are you finished up there?” she asked softly as she clutched a little box in her hands.</p><p>Blake stood up from her desk and stepped over to Kali, “Just about, is everything okay, mom?”</p><p>“I’m not going to see you off tomorrow, so I thought I would give you these before you go,” Kali said and opened the little wooden box. Inside were two polished golden rings that were overall plain, but crafted with care and quality. “These wedding rings come from our family’s forge. It’s tradition to have the married couple customize the bands to something that symbolizes their love, but I guess that doesn’t really apply here,” Kali’s ears drooped as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>Blake stared at her mother, shocked by her sudden emotional state. She knew Ghira wasn’t handling her engagement well but had no idea her mother had been bottling up her feelings. Blake took the box and set it down on her desk. She took Kali into her arms as she cried and held her close.</p><p>“Oh Kitten, I never would have dreamed that you would be forced to marry someone you don’t love. I’m so sorry your father and I couldn’t do anything. We just want you to be happy and safe, but here you are getting ready to enter a loveless political marriage.” </p><p>Kali’s tears flowed freely onto Blake’s shirt and Blake felt tears of her own spring up at the sight of her kind and strong mother crying over her. She squeezed her mother tight and swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>“It’s not your fault mom, none of this is. My duty is to our people and I chose this path. Everything will be okay,” Blake murmured comfortingly.</p><p>Kali looked into Blake’s eyes and shook her head with disbelief, “When do you get to live for yourself, Blake? Your feelings matter too! Do you realize how much it hurts a mother to see her daughter shove her own needs aside? Please Blake, as Count you have to lead our people well, but you can’t do that if you don’t take care of yourself.” Kali took Blake’s hand in both of hers, “Your father and I will be with you every step of the way, but I need you to promise me to be safe and strive for your own happiness.”</p><p>Blake wiped her eyes and nodded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you so much.”</p><p>After Blake’s encounter with Kali, she lay in bed wondering what she really wanted, and was kept up by her thoughts once again.</p><p>The next day arrived all too quickly and Blake was sent off to the capital city of Aditora. The voyage was relatively painless and she arrived at the outskirts of the city before long.</p><p>Blake sat in the carriage dressed for the ceremony in a beautiful purple floor-length gown. Ruby had it tailored to hug the curves of Blake’s body with a nice silk material that was incredibly smooth and soft to touch. Gold shapes were expertly embroidered along the edges of the dress. Blake’s shoulders were bare, but she wore sheer sleeves. The look was completed with her gold necklace and purple heels; all in all, Blake was physically ready for the ball, but her heart pounded in her chest anxiously. </p><p>A letter from Coco that told Blake to meet Yang near the southwest entrance of the city was held tightly between her hands. Her mounting nerves reached their peak when the carriage finally rolled to a stop. After a few minutes of waiting, the doors opened and revealed Yang.</p><p>Yang’s lips quirked up into a small smile when she saw Blake. The first two times they had interacted Yang wore simple common clothes that gave off the impression she was of the working class. Today she looked like a woman of a wealthy background.</p><p>Yang was dressed handsomely in a long white coat with black and gold accents. The front of her coat was kept closed with gold chains and Blake noticed small designs embroidered along her shoulders and cuffs. She wore matching white pants and a dashing black cape that was colored gold on the inside. Her jet black hair was down with her bangs slicked back in a way that framed her face nicely and gave her a sharp appearance that Blake found attractive.</p><p>“Long time no see, cutie,” Yang winked. She took a seat across from Blake in the carriage.</p><p>Blake felt her ears twitch and her cheeks heat up. “You know you can save that for when we’re around people, right?”</p><p>Yang laughed, “Sorry, I just wanted to see if your blush was as endearing as I remember.”</p><p>“Well if we’re done having fun at my expense then let’s get going, the celebration should be starting soon,” Blake said and signaled for the driver to take them to the castle.</p><p>Although the ride there was quiet, Blake couldn’t help but steal glances at Yang every now and then; it was unfair how handsome she was dressed like that. Blake could feel Yang’s eyes on her as well and she wondered if she was being sized up.</p><p>When they arrived at the gates of the castle, Blake noticed two things. One, there was a long line of carriages dropping off nobles, and two, several areas around the castle were still under repair from the siege. </p><p>“Damn,” Blake cursed, “the line to get in looks like it’ll take a while.”</p><p>Yang approached the window Blake stared out of and couldn’t help but agree. “Hmm, are those Lionset soldiers?” she pointed to three soldiers about twenty feet ahead of their carriage.</p><p>Blake squinted to get a good look and saw the telltale lion crest imprinted on their armor. “I think so, why?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Yang hopped out of the carriage and sauntered over to the soldiers. Blake watched as they trembled in fear when she approached. She pointed to the carriage and the soldiers scurried over to the coachman without delay.</p><p>When Yang stepped back into the coach they began to move out and around the line to the first spot in front of the castle entrance. It was with great satisfaction that Blake noticed they had even passed the Schnee carriage.</p><p>“Wow, what did you say to them that reduced them to such fearfulness?” Blake asked with wide eyes.</p><p>Yang leaned back in her seat and spread her arms over the expanse of the backrest. "Honestly? I just politely asked them to let us go ahead of the line. They might have been soldiers under my control at one point, but I've never been good at remembering faces," Yang admitted. </p><p>Things were silent again after that. Blake was unsure how to speak to Yang, and Yang was too busy thinking with a furrowed brow.</p><p>Blake thumbed the box of rings that her mother had given her, agonizing over how to broach the subject. As she sighed, Yang looked over to her with curiosity.</p><p>"Here," Blake said with slight trepidation in her voice, "give me your hand."</p><p>Yang extended her right hand to her, no questions asked. She watched as Blake unlatched the box and pulled out two golden wedding bands. Blake placed one on her ring finger before she took Yang's hand into her own and slipped the ring on.</p><p>Yang marveled at the ring and how it managed to fit her perfectly. </p><p>"If we're going to look like a couple, rings are a step in the right direction. My mother's clan makes these, it's important the people see us maintaining tradition," Blake said with a sad smile as she remembered the way Kali had cried the night before her journey.</p><p>"Appearances or not, they're beautiful," Yang complimented. </p><p>Their small talk was over when the coachman opened their door and announced them to the crowd with a flourish of his hands.</p><p>"Presenting Lady Belladonna of Menagerie and Lady Xiao Long of Drossumar!" </p><p>Blake grabbed Yang's arm and walked with her down to the grand hall where the ceremony would be held. People from the empire and the kingdom flanked both sides of the walkway like a wall and let out a subdued cheer as the couple walked past.</p><p>Many murmured amongst themselves in the crowd. Thankfully Blake didn't hear anything over her racing heart as she gripped Yang like an anchor. Her arm was nicely toned, while also warm and inviting. </p><p>The reaction she had to the times when she and Yang touched gingerly was nothing compared to now. Blake wanted to relish in the safety and comfort Yang brought her, but she knew it was a bad idea for her heart rate to get too cozy. </p><p>As they stepped inside the grand hall, they noticed that a few other couples and empire nobles were already situated in their seats, chatting quietly and networking, no doubt. </p><p>Blake and Yang found a seat near the middle of the left side of the room. At the top of the steps in front of them sat two empty thrones. The larger one was decorated with black bones and silver, a stark contrast to the golden throne King Gerard had once occupied. </p><p>Yang didn't look fazed by the change in decor around the room that had replaced the Aditorian stag with the Lionset lion. Although Blake noticed that she did stare at a large brass bell. Her face was neutral, but her mask was not as strong as before.</p><p>They waited a while for all the guests and nobility to pile in. By the time that the seats were filled, the obnoxious noise of tittering nobles reached its peak. Yang frowned at the buzzing that filled her ears as a result and placed a hand on Blake's knee. </p><p>The contact was magical in that Yang's ears became blissfully quiet. She could focus much easier like when Blake held on to her arm.</p><p>What was it about this woman that soothed Yang's senses so?</p><p>She had no time to think deeply on the matter, as a string of trumpeters came out and performed the anthem of the empire. Yang scowled, that was one song she didn't miss.</p><p>After the musicians stopped playing, several knights came in with the emperor between them protectively. </p><p>Blake noticed that emperor Rodrigue was a tall man with a slim build. He wore a blue and gold cape that accentuated his shoulders, a white dress shirt, and white trousers. His shirt was embellished with various medals, and a gold-colored belt and sash combo were proudly displayed. Secured on his belt was a finely made rapier that looked wicked sharp. </p><p>A gold crown inlaid with red jewels sat on his head, the one that belonged to the late king Gerard. </p><p>"Welcome all to a momentous occasion in Aditora's history!" Rodrigue shouted and raised his hands to the heavens, "As decided by combat and warfare, Aditora now belongs to the Lionset empire as a colony. All of the nobles before me today have been specially selected by the previous leaders, and accepted by my rule as capable replacements to adhere empire standards." Rodrigue faced the audience and cried, "Now before we begin, is there anyone opposed to ruling under my careful supervision?"</p><p>The hall grew deathly quiet until a few loyalists to the king stood up and raised their fists in defiance. </p><p>With a snap of his fingers, several knights that were lined up against the wall surged forward in pairs and arrested the dissidents. Blake's ears swiveled back and as she watched in horror as people around them were taken. </p><p>Emperor Rodrigue laughed boisterously from his throne, "What fools. That, my dear subjects, was a taste of my wrath should any of you oppose me as they did. King Gerard was bested in combat fairly, cast him from your minds and place your loyalty onto the Lionset crown." </p><p>A knight came up with a large scroll of names and stood next to Rodrigue to begin the ceremony. </p><p>Blake and Yang were unexpectedly among the first few names called. They exchanged confused glances before Blake extended her hand for Yang to take. </p><p>Together they walked down the aisle of seated nobility until they reached the bottom steps of the platform. Blake was nervous and as she could feel Yang's pulse through the contact of their fingertips, she knew she was just as nervous. </p><p>Rodrigue beckoned them up the steps. When they reached the top, he pointed his rapier first over Blake's heart and then over Yang's.</p><p>"May the gods hear my voice echo to the heavens! Today Lady Blake Belladonna from Menagerie and her wife Lady Yang Xiao Long will serve the empire as Duke Belladonna, and Duchess Belladonna as I accept their union and loyalty," He smirked at Yang and grabbed Blake's hand, kissing it. </p><p>Yang stiffened next to her. The emperor pulled her in for a side hug, where he whispered something in her ear. When he pulled back, he delighted in the clear annoyance written on Yang's face. </p><p>Once dismissed, Blake and Yang made their way to an area near the dining hall and dance floor where the other confirmed couples went to wait.</p><p>The shock of the emperor’s announcement had yet to wear off after several other royal couples were announced and officially titled. Blake barely registered the names and specifics, too caught up by the fact that she and Yang were appointed such a high title as Duke and Duchess.</p><p>Blake clutched Yang’s arm tightly. She only became aware of what she was doing when Yang placed a reassuring hand over her tense grip. </p><p>Blake realized just how close she was to Yang, her body was pressed softly against Yang’s side, sharing her warmth. Blake jerked away almost ruefully; she was startled by how she naturally gravitated towards Yang.</p><p>For her part, Yang decided not to comment on Blake’s sudden cozy behavior. Her eyes scanned the room and she jutted her chin towards a corner on the dancefloor. </p><p>Blake noticed that a decent number of the crowd parted when she and Yang made their way to a nice secluded corner where they could speak privately. </p><p>Yang turned to face her and a small melancholy smile formed on her face, “I figured somewhere with fewer people would be better for us to talk,” she said, her voice a tad apologetic. “People were pointing and staring.”</p><p>Blake crossed her arms and almost laughed bitterly, “I’m not sure how things are in Lionset, but human-faunus unions aren’t common here. They’re probably wondering how desperate you were to marry me.”</p><p>Yang frowned, “The racism in this country doesn’t surprise me too much, but they might have been staring at me as well. I’ve been told I’m… Unsettling.”</p><p>“We make quite the pair then,” Blake mused dryly. Her ears swiveled around to catch the first opening notes as the band started to play a slow song to get the crowd warmed up and moving about. It seemed the celebration was now underway. </p><p>“To hell with what they think, half of these nobles would sell their people for unusable land.” Yang gallantly held out her hand in an offer to dance, “Why don’t we forget about them for the night and have some fun?” There was a twinkle in her eye that made Blake feel light.</p><p>Blake easily gave her hand to Yang, accepting the invitation with a small smile, “What makes you think I’m not one of those greedy nobles?” she teased.</p><p>Yang contemplated this for a few moments until she shrugged, “You’re more compassionate than any of them here, that’s for sure. You gave me a chance to be your wife in this little contract of ours, I think anyone else here would run away screaming or send their goons after me. Especially given the first impression I must have made.”</p><p>Blake remembered her father’s advice from when she was a young girl, “My father used to tell me that sometimes we don’t fully understand things the first time around or even several times after that, but we can’t stay safe in our own little world forever. Especially not when my people need me to expand my horizons to find the solutions to their problems,” Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck as she said this. “I’m taking a chance on you, but don’t forget you’re also taking a chance on me, too.”</p><p>Yang knew having Blake near had been the cause of her recent mental clarity, but having her this close… It was euphoric, her ears were completely silent instead of the constant buzzing she was subjected to while taking the sedatives. Not only that, but she swore that her movements were sharper, more precise. They were on the level of her fighting ability when she was off her medicine and enraged. </p><p>Although best of all, when she placed her hands on Blake’s hips, Yang felt the grin on her face appear as easily as if she were not bogged down by the weight of her medicine’s suppressants. Her face hadn’t felt this range of emotions in probably years.</p><p>Blake watched Yang, awestruck as she led them into a slow, but vivacious dance. Where had this energy and expression come from? The Yang she danced with now was full-on grinning. </p><p>Although the smile situated on Yang's face was much more natural, Blake wouldn’t be able to tell you why, nor could she place why her heart fluttered in her chest. </p><p>Even so, Yang's sudden positive energy was infectious and Blake smiled back as the slow song rolled into a more lively melody.</p><p>Drums boomed throughout the dancehall and laid out a steady beat for the dancers to follow. Many of the stuffy Aditorian nobles moved clumsily, clearly unused to music from street festivals that the commoners loved. This wasn’t the case for Yang and other Lionset nobility.</p><p>Yang knew exactly when to twirl Blake in a way that made her dress billow behind her gracefully. She was so coordinated compared to previous dance partners Blake had humored in past celebrations involving humans. </p><p>Soon enough, their dancing had garnered the attention of much of the nobility. Blake assumed that they looked upon them with curiosity at best, but more likely outright scorn. </p><p>She paid them no mind, however, too enthralled by dancing with Yang and her kind eyes. </p><p>It was only when the music quieted again and Yang pulled her in for a slow dance that Blake noticed how tall she was. Yang stood a little less than a head taller than Blake. She was filled out quite nicely with taut muscles and Blake wondered what she looked like without the layers of elegant clothing that covered her.</p><p>Her eyes widened at the thought that entered her head just then. Yang was a very conventionally attractive woman, Blake reasoned, it was only natural her thoughts strayed inappropriately every now and then. </p><p>Besides, she knew that the way they danced so intimately was a mere ruse to fool the world into believing they were married. Everything Blake did was for the sake of her faunus people and her family back home. </p><p>Nothing more. </p><p>Still, Blake wondered what went through Yang's mind right now. Her bright red eyes gleamed and she looked at Blake with thinly veiled fascination. </p><p>"You're pretty light on your feet," Blake commented. She wanted more insight into Yang and hoped talking and asking questions would lead to answers about her perplexing new wife.</p><p>"Thanks, I must look top-heavy, don’t I?” Yang chuckled, amused by Blake’s panicked face. “Back in the emperor's service, he required his special teams take part in any festivities and entertain guests with dancing and schmoozing," Yang said. </p><p>Blake tilted her head in confusion, "He used an elite squad of soldiers to keep partygoers happy? What else was it like working for him?" </p><p>"Mm, mostly killing opponents to the crown. Oh, and cleaning up after his dumb horses. Those things were always way too gassy,” Yang wrinkled her nose at the memory.</p><p>Blake laughed sympathetically, "That sounds awful, Yang."</p><p>Yang shared her sentiment with a nod, "It was, but I'm here now with you. His ugly mug may be nearby, but he doesn't get to use me ever again." </p><p>Something in Blake’s heart resonated with Yang’s statement. She understood the feeling of being used as a pawn, but she had never experienced something like that in this life. Perhaps this sensation stemmed from Blake’s previous life?</p><p>Either way, Blake knew that Yang didn’t deserve to be thrown into service at such a young age, no one did. </p><p>“You’re right,” Blake placed a comforting hand on top of Yang’s, “and I promise you that as long as you’re with me you’ll get to live life on your own terms.”</p><p>Yang nearly froze mid-dance with an expression that was akin to someone that had been struck. She was like this for a few moments more until her lopsided grin returned, “Huh, wow when did you get so corny?” Just like that, her misplaced charisma was found and secured as a new mask over her face.</p><p>Blake didn’t mind her deflection, it was clear that Yang needed time to process things and Blake was all too happy to be patient as she unraveled Yang’s layers like bandages coming off of a recent wound. She had no idea what she’d find underneath but was there for Yang all the same.</p><p>They chatted a bit longer until a nice companionable silence followed for a few songs. Blake laid her head on Yang’s shoulder and let herself be led through a slow song this way. </p><p>Pretty soon the band changed to a new song with a little more tempo than the softer ones before it. Blake and Yang adjusted into a lively waltz, where Yang was certain to make sure there was little to no room between them as they danced. </p><p>Blake laughed and hadn't felt so alive in such a long time. Dancing and getting to know Yang a bit better were easily the highlights of her night. </p><p>As Yang twirled her on the dancefloor once more, she found herself wishing such simplicity never had to end. Blake wanted to live this illusion of romance forever and not worry about the duties that had been thrust upon her so quickly.</p><p>Her wistful thoughts were interrupted when Yang suddenly dipped her low. Her strong arms kept Blake from touching the ground like she weighed nothing. Her ears perked up in surprise and Blake had a hard time hearing the music over the sound of her beating heart. She thought time must have slowed down as Yang looked into her eyes with a tender expression that made her feel vulnerable, hungry. </p><p>Blake's eyes kept wandering to Yang's lips and she wondered what it would be like to kiss her then and there.</p><p>She could have sworn she felt herself lean in just a little until the song changed into another upbeat melody.</p><p>Snapped out of her reverie, Blake was confused by how quickly she was overcome by Yang's presence. </p><p>With a quick glance at the clock, Blake noticed it was already two in the morning. Had they really been celebrating that long?</p><p>"Oh, it's late," Blake said. "We better get to the carriage if we want to be on time to reach the docks and sail back to Menagerie."</p><p>Yang pulled her close again and twirled her. She sighed playfully, "must we, though? I think despite the despotic bastard at the back of this room, this party has been a nice time here with you."</p><p>Blake covered her mouth behind her hand and giggled, "All things considered, I've had a nice time here with you too." She flicked her ears in the direction of the exit, "but we better get going."</p><p>Yang let go of Blake and acquiesced. "Alright, lead the way." </p><p>They exited the grand hall with a nod to the guards. Waiting near the front of the carriage loop was their coachman, napping on his bench. </p><p>Blake woke him and he was startled out of his seat when he saw Yang beside her. </p><p>Once they were all settled in, Blake and Yang ended up sitting next to each other on the same seat. Blake took out a book and began to read for a few hours while Yang stared out of the window at the dark city and then the moonlit countryside.</p><p>About an hour into the ride she noticed Blake had fallen asleep on her shoulder, her face the picture of calmness. Yang smiled tenderly and brushed some hair out of her face. Blake's breathing was light and Yang was glad she got to share this night with her, even if dark signs loomed on the horizon. </p><p>Yang rested her head against Blake's and watched as the world became painted with light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 The Lilac in the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glimmer of the sea was absolutely stunning in the morning light. The way the waves crashed against the ship drew Yang in like a moth to the flame. She didn’t know how to swim, so watching the frothy water below was dangerous with how she leaned over the railing.</p><p>In the distance, she could see a large island, which she assumed was Menagerie. The treeline was vibrant like she was gazing at an emerald surrounded by sapphires. Off to the left, she spotted a breaching whale and gaped at its size. The creature let loose a spurt of water high into the air as if showing Yang the natural beauty of the world now that she could fully appreciate it.</p><p>Yang noticed that the first time she and Blake made physical contact, the effects on her senses were instantaneous in both initial appearance and sudden disappearance the moment contact stopped. However, more recent instances seem to have had a prolonged effect. When they danced at the imperial ball several nights ago the buzz in Yang’s ears had vanished for a solid two hours.</p><p>For the duration of their voyage to Menagerie, Blake and Yang had shared a room. Blake had opted to sleep on the floor while Yang slept in the bed. That part was unfortunate, as Yang felt guilty for taking up the bed, but Blake was insistent that they maintain boundaries. She had been that way since after the ball.</p><p>Yang hoped that she wasn’t too much and pushed Blake away by being so forward. She could hardly contain herself around Blake, something about her made Yang want to deliberately invade her space.</p><p>Fortunately, last night had proved especially interesting. As Yang lay in bed staring at the ceiling, she noticed the buzzing was gone again. She hadn’t touched Blake at all that day, it made no sense why the effects of her curse were stabilized. When she was sure Blake was deep asleep, Yang walked out of their room and wandered off about fifty feet until the buzzing returned. When she made her way back into the room things were blissfully silent and her sharp focus had returned.</p><p>Those observations were written in her personal journal, along with the discovery that direct contact with Blake also provided the added benefit of soothing her.</p><p>A portly old dog faunus pulled Yang out of her thoughts as he approached her. If Yang remembered correctly this man was the captain of the ship.</p><p>“Good morning, Duchess!” he said, with a voice that sounded gravelly and breathy at the same time. “How is the married couple this fine morning?”</p><p>Yang giggled, she was normally a terrible actress, but fooling the crew thus far had been a piece of cake. Though, maybe that had more to do with Yang finally being able to emote like most people. Maybe.</p><p>“We’ve been doing well, the Duke has kept herself up late with some work. I doubt we’ll see her up and about until eight o’clock,” Yang said easily.</p><p>The captain laughed, “She works too much, but I’m glad she’s getting some extra rest! Anyhow, I just plodded over to let you know that we should be docking in Emberspire just before noon.”</p><p>“Thank you for the update captain, I’ll be sure to let the Duke know,” Yang said and watched the captain walk back to his station. She liked him, he was a chipper old man and the only crew member that didn’t actively avoid her. Unfortunately, he was going blind and would have to retire soon as he could only manage his work with the help of his assistant captain. Even so, Yang enjoyed having a real conversation with him.</p><p>Yang watched the waves for a few more hours until she heard Blake trudge onto the deck behind her, ready to start her day.</p><p>By the time noon rolled around the ship had docked and their carriage took them from Emberspire to the main city of Kuo Kuana.</p><p>Blake and Yang sat in the war room waiting for everyone else to arrive. Currently, only Sun and Ruby were seated with them. When Blake and Yang had arrived at the castle, Ruby and Sun were waiting for them with bright smiles to mask any nervousness they might have felt. </p><p>Ruby and Sun did their best to make small talk, but Yang was feeling a little more reserved than usual as of late. Their chatter eventually fell to awkward silence until the rest of the war room slipped in. </p><p>The table was tense for a few moments until Blake stood up and introduced her wife.</p><p>"It's been a little while, hasn't it? I hope Menagerie has been prosperous while I was away." Blake turned to Yang who sat next to her and held out her hand. Yang took the proffered hand and stood with Blake as they faced the war room. "Everyone, this is Yang. She's our military expert and will spearhead training to lead our armies into battle. Outside of this room, she is my beloved wife, who I've known for a few years prior to our marriage."</p><p>"Is that what we're going with?" Sun rubbed his chin. “Alright, how did you two 'meet'?" Sun said as he made quotation marks in the air.</p><p>Blake laughed, "Coco suggested something along the lines of us meeting at a function in the kingdom. Officially, we met and fell in love, and our love is what made Yang leave the empire to pursue my hand in marriage." </p><p>Sun chuckled, "Oh, that's fucking rich."</p><p>Ruby giggled as well, "I mean it definitely works for a romance novel, but it's pretty hard to picture Blake in some grand love affair like that."</p><p>Blake's cheeks darkened and she shot a glare at both of her friends. </p><p>Weiss looked pointedly at Ruby, pleased when her girlfriend stopped teasing Blake. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you all," Yang said as she spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. "The situation isn't ideal, but I'm glad to work with Menagerie," she bowed her head respectfully. </p><p>"Nice to meet you too!" Sun bowed his head in return. "I'm Sun Wukong, the castle researcher. I specialize in a variety of research, so feel free to chat me up if you're interested in that sort of thing."</p><p>"Hello, Yang! My name is Ruby Rose. I'm from house Amitola and I'm the head maid of the castle. I handle a majority of the castle upkeep and a few political things here and there. Oh! I also dabble in tinkering!" Ruby smiled and bowed.</p><p>"I'm Weiss Schnee. Captain of the knights in service of the crown." Weiss was much more subdued than her girlfriend, but she bowed respectfully nonetheless. Although, by the look in her eyes, she was cautious and wary of Yang.</p><p>Baron Amitola was next as he bowed, "Baron Amitola at your service, my lady. My title carries almost no power in the kingdom right now, but I preside over Emberspire."</p><p>Kali watched Yang with curious eyes before she bowed. "I'm Kali Belladonna, Blake's mom and the head of the Belladonna clan. I passed the mantle of Countess to you, dear."</p><p>The whole time the war room members were introducing themselves to Yang, Blake noticed that while everyone else was a range of awkward or welcoming, Ghira stared daggers at Yang. When he stood up, he did not bow. Instead, he held Yang's gaze fiercely. Yang's crimson eyes clashed with Ghira's golden ones and his frown grew deeper. </p><p>"I am Ghira Belladonna, Blake's father," he said brusquely and then turned to Blake. "Blake, I know there's no one more suited to take my place as Count. May the gods guide your judgment and may your path lead Menagerie towards prosperity," he bowed.</p><p>Blake smiled at her father, "With all of you by my side, I'm ready to take your place, but not as Count." Blake turned to the people seated around her at the table, "Yang and I have been given the title of Duchess and Duke. We're not entirely sure why, but Menagerie's influence can spread much further than before."</p><p>The news came as a surprise and led to an uproar of Blake’s friends and loved ones talking to each other excitedly. Blake wished she could share their enthusiasm, but according to Yang, in the empire, the title of Duke often went to the siblings of the emperor or heroes. For Rodrigue to gift Blake such a hefty title was odd, if not sinister, given his willingness to assassinate his own brother. </p><p>Yang laid a gloved hand on the small of Blake’s back and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Try not to worry about Rodrigue, not yet. This is a victory, even if an ill-intentioned one.”</p><p>“How do you know I’m worried?” Blake asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p>“That’s an easy one,” Yang grinned, “when you worry your eyes look like you’re trying to be present, but they’re a little behind the rest of you.”</p><p>Surprise lit up Blake’s features. Was Yang that perceptive? Blake supposed it made sense for a highly skilled warrior, but she hadn’t realized she was being evaluated for weaknesses or patterns. She would have to keep an eye out and stay on her toes at all times. </p><p>Still, there was a part of Blake that was thrilled Yang was watching her closely. She would have to keep a close eye on that as well.</p><p>“That’s wonderful news!” Baron Amitola beamed, his face was as lively as it was before Ilia had left them. </p><p>“May I propose a toast, to our new Duke and Duchess!” Sun raised a goblet of wine that Ruby had poured out.</p><p>“To the Duke and Duchess!” Everyone shouted, the sound was followed by the clinking of glasses and the downing of their drinks. </p><p>Once things were settled down a bit, Blake stood up once more and addressed the room. “Emperor Rodrigue’s decision has given Menagerie a significant advantage against the other territories. While our status is protected by his rule, we have to be more cautious than ever. Everything we do in our investigation against him needs to be done in secrecy. I’ve been in contact with Velvet and she says she’ll be returning to Menagerie in a few days to act as an ambassador for the guild.” Blake turned to Yang and gestured, “Yang here has some experience working under Rodrigue which we’ll utilize in the coming days as she assists us in strategizing and training.”</p><p>“We’ll definitely have our hands full,” Kali mused as her ears flicked restlessly, “what with helping you adjust into your new roles and investigating a mysterious enemy.”</p><p>Blake nodded in agreement, “That’s why it’s imperative we begin tomorrow morning, but for now, let’s adjourn this meeting.”</p><p>After everyone shuffled out of the room, Blake cocked her head for Yang to follow. “You’re going to be spending a lot of time here, so I could give you a tour of the castle, but we did just get back from a long journey if you’re not up for it today.”</p><p>“I’m definitely interested, I need to move after sitting still all day.” Yang stretched her stiff shoulders as she said this and Blake pretended not to notice the way her shirt moved with her muscles. </p><p>The tour was relatively uneventful, but Yang asked many questions and it was fun to answer them all, even if Blake was trying to keep an emotional barrier between them. </p><p>Twilight colored the sky with orange and purple hues as the sun prepared to make its descent into the night. Blake and Yang stood on the battlements of the castle and watched in silence as the world moved slowly, the citizens ready to begin evening activities. Many workers headed home for supper, eager to be with family. Others made their way into some of the taverns to unwind with some ale or locally brewed mead. </p><p>The weekend was finally here, however, so those that decided not to rest went to spend their time recreationally. There were many things to do on the island such as swimming in the lake just outside of Kuo Kuana, or watching the street performances and buying food from vendor stalls in the market. </p><p>Although after a tiring voyage home and a long day, Blake desired nothing more than a warm bath and to go sleep. There wouldn’t be a lot of free time from here on out, what with her and Yang’s upcoming coronation ceremony, and running Menagerie. </p><p>Blake was so lost in her thoughts planning what she would attend to tomorrow, it wasn’t until she noticed Yang stroll past her to admire the view that she remembered she had company.</p><p>“The sunset is so beautiful here,” Yang said, her voice low almost reverent.</p><p>Blake walked up and stood beside her in the light. “Aren’t sunsets like this all around the world?”</p><p>Yang shook her head, unruly black tresses followed her movement, “No. Well, at least not for me. The sky was bleak back in Lionset and I’m still trying to figure out if it was always that way or if my eyes saw things differently.” She shifted slightly towards Blake and trained her crimson gaze on her for a moment before smiling that lopsided smile of hers that Blake had become so fond of so quickly. </p><p>"You should have plenty of time to see sights like this-" Blake said, cut-off by her own surprise as Yang knelt to the hard stone floor. She glanced up and grabbed Blake’s hand and kissed it. Blake's eyes were bewildered and her face flushed until she noticed a guard walk over to them.</p><p>Oh... So Yang’s beautiful gesture was just her trying to maintain the facade that was their marriage. Of course it was, this wasn't anything to get worked up over. Still, Blake’s heart lurched with what she could only assume was bitter disappointment. </p><p>The guard shuffled about in the corner of Blake’s eye. She was young, clearly a new recruit by how she carried herself and the lack of any weapon. Blake marveled at how quickly Weiss had gotten to work in strengthening their military and taking in new faunus volunteers. Blake saw her carry a piece of parchment and waved her over from where she stood awkwardly like she wasn't supposed to see Blake and Yang behaving intimately. </p><p>Except that was exactly what Yang was hoping for, Blake was certain of it. At least, that’s what she convinced herself.</p><p>Blake cleared her throat and tried to appear as calm and collected as possible, "What is it, recruit?”</p><p>“S-sorry to intrude, Your Grace, but I was told by the head maid to inform you that your room has been prepared for you and Her Grace,” she managed. Her back was so rigid it appeared as though someone had skewered her into an upright position. The guard’s eyes darted to Yang briefly, but she didn’t dare prolong any eye contact. </p><p>Blake hummed, “Thank you for letting us know.” She draped an arm across Yang’s shoulders and leaned into her softly. She was completely unaware of the effect she had on Yang, who felt a volt of electricity course through her upon contact. “We’re going to skip dinner tonight to spend some quality time together before bed. Please let my parents know and tell a maid to draw up a bath in my quarters.”</p><p>The guard blushed at the implications of Blake’s statement, “A-at once!” she saluted and ran off hastily.</p><p>Blake peered at Yang out of the corner of her eyes and saw her lopsided grin re-emerge. She narrowed her eyes and turned on Yang, ears drawn back in annoyance.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Blake frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>“So…” Yang drawled with a wink, “we’re gonna spend some ‘quality’ time together?” she teased and nudged Blake’s side. </p><p>Blake rolled her eyes and began walking down the steps of the battlements towards the castle keep. Yang followed, her strides easily caught up to Blake.</p><p>“Don’t play coy with me, Yang. You know I was just keeping up appearances,” Blake said flatly. Her ears were red and she was so glad she decided to wear her hair down. “That’s what you were doing too when the guard walked in.”</p><p>“Hold on, you thought I was-” Yang didn’t get to finish her question as they had arrived at Blake’s quarters and were greeted by a skittish maid that shuffled out of the door quickly.</p><p>“Good evening, the bath is ready for you, My Grace,” The maid bowed and sped down the hall in a hurry. Blake didn’t get a good look at her eyes, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she, like most of the castle inhabitants, was afraid of Yang.</p><p>Blake set the notion aside in her mind and took in the sight of her newly redecorated room. Her modest bed was replaced with a king-sized four-poster bed that had a purple canopy with a gold trim to provide cover from sunlight or prying eyes. It was arranged to the center of the room while a few mahogany drawers were added for Yang’s possessions. Matching bookshelves lined the walls until they reached an area for bathing. There a simple tub sat in the corner next to a basin for hand and face washing. A small tea table Blake didn’t recognize was added. On top sat a tray full of items to prepare tea with. In front of the tea-table was Blake’s fireplace. Short logs were neatly stacked inside and ready to be kindled.</p><p>Yang opened a drawer and found her few belongings contained within. Three sets of clothing, two old books, a scroll of parchment, and a little chest. She was pleased to find that nothing had been tampered with. </p><p>“This is bigger than what I pictured your room would be,” Yang commented as Blake grabbed her sleepwear from a drawer next to her.</p><p>“Technically it’s our room now,” Blake responded over her shoulder. “I’m going to take a bath, feel free to take one yourself when I’m done,” She brushed past Yang stiffly and left her to wonder why Blake was suddenly so detached. </p><p>Once Blake and Yang finished taking turns bathing in the warm soapy water, Yang got up and blew out all the candles around the room, save for a few on the bedside table.</p><p>Blake sat in bed dressed in a short black nightgown. Her eyes darted around the pages of a book until Yang sat in bed next to her. Yang wore a loose white button-up nightshirt and black shorts that revealed the expanse of her long legs that were littered with little cuts and scrapes. The buttons on her shirt were done haphazardly and gave Blake a generous view of cleavage.</p><p>The air between them was tense and things were quiet for a while longer until Blake sighed and set down her book. Her icy treatment of Yang earlier was childish and she regretted it. It wasn’t Yang’s fault that Blake was frustrated by her own feelings; Yang was just behaving how they agreed upon.</p><p>Blake rubbed her temples and broke her silence, “I’m sorry for lashing out at you, Yang. You didn’t do anything to deserve it.” </p><p>Yang blinked, “Hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it,” she said and waved dismissively. </p><p>Glad that she hadn’t offended Yang, Blake felt some of the pressure lift from her chest. She wet her lips and nodded in acknowledgment. Unsure what to say next, she tested the waters with something more casual. </p><p>“So… Our contract only asks that you lead our military should the need arise. Uhm, what do you plan on doing with your free time? If it helps I can arrange for any number of things you may have in mind,” Blake fidgeted with her book.</p><p>Yang laughed quietly, there was an understanding glimmer in her eyes.</p><p>Blake almost scowled and sat up to face her, "What's so funny?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and kissed her ring finger. Blake stifled a surprised little gasp and questioned her action with curious round eyes.</p><p>Yang’s face was inches away from Blake’s hand as she maintained her firm but gentle grip. “When we were up on the battlements together, I didn’t notice the guard that interrupted us.”</p><p>Yang looked at her own scarred hands. Wounds from the past along with some singed skin marred them. They were callused and rough, and while Blake’s hands were not that of a maiden either, they weren’t hands that had seen war. Yang nearly breathed out a sigh of relief and kissed Blake’s hand once more while she watched, golden eyes transfixed.</p><p>“Up there I meant to tell you that I’ve decided to swear fealty to you. My talents mostly involve fighting, but I’m willing to do anything the land needs,” Yang’s face was serious, her eyes burned with the desire to foster change and keep the peace. </p><p>It was a look Blake knew all too well as it reflected back at herself in the mirror each morning. Such dedication was present whenever Ruby kept castle affairs running smoothly; when Weiss trained day and night to uphold the honor of Menagerie; when Sun pursued knowledge to make life easier for the faunus citizens. </p><p>Blake saw Ilia’s loyalty in Yang, and it made her anxious. Ilia was someone Blake never thought would stray from their home, yet here she was without her childhood friend. She could only pray that Yang would remain loyal. </p><p>Blake worried her lip, “Are you sure? You just got out of servitude, what makes this any different?” </p><p>“That’s easy,” Yang smiled, “this time I get a choice.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yang,” Blake couldn’t help but mirror Yang’s smile with her own fond one. “There’s a lot to go over tomorrow, but this means a lot to me.”</p><p>“I’m ready to try, as long as I get to see that cute smile of yours, that is,” Yang teased.</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, her smile still in place, “And with that cheesy line, I think it’s time we go to sleep.”</p><p>Yang undid the canopy curtains and they finally settled in to get some sleep. Blake shuffled around until she was comfy and warm. Not long afterward Yang heard Blake’s breathing even out as she successfully entered the realm of sleep. Yang herself wasn’t so lucky. </p><p>Despite the softness of their bed and the warm comforter tucked in around her, Yang found it hard to fall asleep. Sometime after tossing and turning for a while, she sat up and sighed. She always had trouble sleeping in new places, which is why she often kept first watch on missions. Apparently, Menagerie was no different. To make matters worse, the low buzz in her ears had returned, accompanied by the sound of strong rain that pelted the window as lightning flashed in the distance.</p><p>The subsequent thunder was loud enough to startle Blake. She jolted up from her sleep and groaned softly in protest. Yang could only wince in sympathy, faunus hearing had a plethora of benefits, but this was not one of them.</p><p>“I fucking hate thunder,” Blake said, her hair splayed out around her and her voice muffled by a pillow.</p><p>“The storm started not long after you fell asleep two hours ago. Definitely not helping me sleep either,” Yang hummed. </p><p>Blake looked up at Yang from her pillow, “Have you not gotten any sleep yet?”</p><p>“Nope,” Yang said and popped the P with her lips. She rested on her side with her head propped up on her hand. “Sleep doesn’t come easy for me in strange places.”</p><p>Blake frowned at this before she was interrupted by the tired yawn that came from her lips. “Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe if we make you some tea your body will calm down enough for sleep.”</p><p>Yang was quiet for a moment. If she could get the buzzing in her ears to stop then maybe sleep would come easier. Although that would require skin to skin contact with Blake. She weighed her options and decided that she needed to be rested for whatever Blake decided to throw her way tomorrow. </p><p>“Would it be possible to hold you while we sleep? I don’t want to overstep our boundaries, but being close to you is soothing.”</p><p>Blake considered her request for a bit, realistically she should say no, being overly physical in private was not needed in their contract and only made Blake’s feelings grow to traitorous heights. However, if it made Yang feel better then what was the harm? In her sleepy state, her decision sounded rational, so she scooted over to Yang and arranged herself in her arms without skipping a beat. Her tired mind just wanted to go back to sleep.</p><p>Yang’s eyes were wide, she didn’t expect Blake to agree to cuddles. She was hit with a tidal wave of pleasantness and clarity that was breathtaking, exactly what she experienced at the ball in Aditora when they danced. </p><p>“There,” Blake said blearily as she fought off sleep, “now you can get some rest.”</p><p>Yang swallowed thickly and gave a slight nod while Blake squinted at her. She reached up and touched Yang’s hair clumsily before she rubbed Yang’s eyebrows with her thumb.</p><p>“Your hair… your eyes… that’s not the right color,” Blake murmured sleepily. She curled up in Yang’s arms and lay her head against Yang’s warm chest.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Yang asked, puzzled, and amused by her sleepy wife.</p><p>“Comfy…” Blake managed to get out softly. Her eyes were now closed and her breathing slowed down once more.</p><p>Yang had no idea what Blake could have meant and decided not to worry too much. She breathed in Blake’s increasingly familiar scent happily.</p><p>“Blake Belladonna, are you the cure I’ve been searching for?” Yang whispered into her silky hair and between her ears. </p><p>Her heart felt strange and warm... Was this love? Yang didn’t know much about intimate feelings, but everything was so easy with her. She would have to stand with Blake in the light of a new dawn and find out if feelings could be forged between them. There was a possibility Blake wouldn’t love her, but being with her felt like the right thing to do.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, Yang’s eyes flashed purple for the briefest of seconds before she closed her eyes and followed Blake into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>The capital city of Aditora had crumbled after the attack from Lionset forces. The streets were covered in a coating of dust from the cracked city walls and the citizens were hidden away in their homes at this hour. </p><p>If Rodrigue had it his way he would be nestled into the soft linens that the previous king had enjoyed.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was beckoned by a call much stronger than sleep.</p><p>The ghastly wraith-like being entered his room and haunted his dreams until he woke up in cold sweat. When he had peered down onto the floor he saw light reflect off of its eyes.</p><p>As he entered his private study, he pulled out a crystal ball from the cabinets at the bottom of his desk. </p><p>Rodrigue cast a flicker of black gaseous miasma over the crystal ball and watched as clouds formed behind the glass. </p><p>Malicious eyes appeared before him and a low laugh was heard. </p><p>"Tell me, Rodrigue, have you made progress on your end?"</p><p>"Yes, my queen. Belladonna and Xiao Long are in place, we may proceed with the next part of the plan."</p><p>"Excellent. You may just make a fine vessel yet," The voice paused, those dead eyes bore into him menacingly. "His spirit waits to wreak havoc, impatient and bloodthirsty. May he soon feast on revenge, and not your own heart." The voice laughed mockingly and disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of my bbb submission, but not the full end of the story! I'll be continuing in a sequel fic so keep any out for that. </p><p>Thank you for reading! If you want to interact with me my tumblr is <a href="https://sleebyswords.tumblr.com/">@sleebyswords</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>